


Baby, You Light Up My World

by ValerieHayne



Series: Big White Lie [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Light Angst, Mpreg, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: Después de su boda, Louis dejó el control de natalidad. Pero, ¿alguna vez será fácil para él?
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Big White Lie [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662676
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby, You Light Up My World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875377) by [acrayonsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrayonsmile/pseuds/acrayonsmile). 



> Aquí está, ya llegó, ¡qué emoción! Deséenme suerte con esta, bebés.

Habían consolado a Louis con todo tipo de palabras en los meses posteriores a su boda.

_Se necesita tiempo para dejar el método anticonceptivo._

_Dec fue una casualidad. Los omegas masculinos generalmente no quedan embarazados por sorpresa._

_Va a suceder cuando suceda._

_Seguiremos intentándolo._

_No te preocupes._

Pero Louis estaba preocupado. Y, por eso, seis semanas después de su boda, Niall estaba llorando solo en una habitación de hotel.

Arrojó la prueba a la pared y se pasó los dedos por el pelo, con el estómago retorciéndose ante la idea.

¿Cómo iba a decirle a Louis que estaba embarazado de nuevo?

—¿Niall? Tenemos que salir, jaan —Zayn llamó a la puerta—. ¿Todavía estás nervioso?

—Algo así —el irlandés se recompuso con una respiración profunda y se ajustó el traje.

—Vas a estar genial —sonrió Zayn—. Lou envió esto —le entregó su teléfono.

 _Seeing Blind_ sonaba de fondo mientras su hijo de casi dos años rebotaba sobre sus pies.

_—Muéstrale a mamá, cariño —dijo Liam._

_—Oh, mi, mi —él rebotó junto a la canción—. Oh, mi, mi._

_Louis dirigió a Declan hacia la cámara y saludó con la mano: —¡Lo harás genial, Mamá! Dile adiós a mamá y a Baba, Dec._

_—¡’Dio! —el pequeño rubio de ojos azules sacudió las manos—. ¡Amooo!_

—¿Mejor ahora? —preguntó Zayn cuando el video terminó.

Los ojos de Niall se llenaron de lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

—Jaan —el alfa lo envolvió con preocupación—. Volaremos por la mañana y estaremos en casa con ellos antes de que termine mañana.

Niall negó con la cabeza, sin hacer caso de las lágrimas que estaba derramando por el esmoquin de Zayn. —Estoy embarazado y no sé cómo decírselo.

—Bueno, mierda —el corazón de Zayn se disparó y cayó al mismo tiempo.

—Debería haber esperado —sollozó—. Pero yo quería… pensé que podríamos hacerlo juntos.

—Lo sé, amor. Lo sé. Pero mira, manejemos una cosa a la vez. Nos preocuparemos por decírselo a Lou más tarde. Pero, tenemos que irnos. Tengo que ser tu esposo trofeo y todo mientras tú subes al escenario.

—Una cosa a la vez —Niall respiró hondo, luego dijo entre las últimas lágrimas que Zayn se secó—. Bueno, vamos, esposo trofeo.

—Por lo menos, esto te ha distraído de los nervios.

—¡Tenías que recordármelo! —Niall gimió, tratando de distraerse. Pero no pudo evitar colocar una mano sobre su vientre y la pequeña vida que crecía en él.

Zayn apretó su mano, —¿Ayudaría decir que espero que sea mío?

—No es que no quiera llevar a tu hijo, pero, por el tiempo, creo que podría ser de Harry.

—Ah, entonces Jagger finalmente está listo para el show —él bromeó

Niall finalmente se rio. —Sabes que no vamos a nombrar a nuestro hijo Jagger.

—¿Entonces lo llamamos Siete?

—No, porque Liam y Lou podrían querer guardarlo en homenaje a David Beckham. Además, podría ser una ella.

—¿No estás tan seguro con este? Fuiste bastante insistente con Dec.

—Tal vez.

—Te amo —Zayn besó su mejilla mientras entraban al ascensor—. Y Lou te amará a ti y a este bebé.

Paddy y Preston se volvieron con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No escucharon nada —advirtió Niall.

Ambos guardaespaldas escondieron sus sonrisas.

\--

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en Inglaterra y atraído por la ola de decepción de su omega, Liam entró al baño justo cuando Louis suspiró, arrojando otra prueba negativa a la papelera.

—¿Crees que es hora de ver a ese especialista que recomendó el Dr. Black? —preguntó el Alfa.

—¿Qué pasó con la charla de ánimo de “se necesita tiempo para salir del control de natalidad”? —a pesar de la mordaz respuesta, Louis se volvió y caminó directo a su abrazo.

—¿Qué pasó con “estoy harto de tus tonterías, sólo anúdame de nuevo”?

—Bueno, todos lo hicieron y no pasó nada —hizo un puchero.

—No voy a mentir, amor. Si Niall tuviera problemas, lo pospondría más. Porque es cierto, los omegas masculinos tienen más problemas para quedar embarazados. Pero, estabas en supresores y si eso todavía juega un papel en esto, entonces creo que es mejor cortarlo en el trasero[1] —Liam los sentó en el borde de la bañera.

—Raíz. El dicho. Cortar de raíz. Porque cortas el capullo antes de que florezca —Louis rechazó la explicación que lo distraía—. Creo que tienes razón.

—Bueno, me gusta a mi manera. Porque significa que puedo hablar sobre el Trasero.

—¿Ese apodo morirá alguna vez?

—¿Tu trasero dejará de ser impresionante?

Louis logró sonreír y disfrutó de la comodidad de su Alfa. Pero aun así, sus viejas inseguridades se deslizaron. ¿Y si era culpa suya? ¿Y si no pudiera llevar a sus cachorros? ¿Y si era porque era malo?

Los gemidos de Declan crujieron a través del monitor para bebés y la mano de Louis golpeó la de Liam. —Pobre niño. Estos nuevos dientes le están pateando el trasero. Voy a ir a ver cómo está —soltó un último resoplido y salió del baño.

Pero, Liam le dio un suave tirón hacia atrás y un abrazo más; sabía que Louis lo necesitaba, —Haré esa cita. Y esto no es culpa tuya —colocó en la papelera la caja de la prueba vacía para enfatizar.

Louis sonrió y besó a su Alfa con gratitud.

—Ahora ve a ser Mommo, Tommo —sonrió.

A los ocho meses, Baba había sido la primera palabra de Declan, no es que Zayn lo hubiera estado entrenando desde el primer día ni nada (excepto que lo había hecho; por eso siempre tomaba las comidas nocturnas). Pero alrededor de su primer cumpleaños, Declan les dio algo más para animarse.

_Los papás se sentaron en el suelo con Declan, poniéndolo de pie y molesto y animándolo a hacer algo incómodo llamado "caminar". Declan no estaba tan seguro de lo que querían decir y, además, tenía hambre. Las mamás no eran tan agresivas y siempre sabían cuándo necesitaba tiempo. Tal vez saldría con ellos. ¿Dónde estaban las mamás?_

_Se dejó caer sobre manos y rodillas y se arrastró lejos de Harry y Liam._

_En ese momento, Niall y Louis entraron por puertas opuestas, este último con Zayn y un pastel de cumpleaños._

_—Hola, Seis —el omega mayor se dirigió a su cachorro._

_Sin embargo, Niall lo golpeó, levantando a su bebé. —¿Trajiste las velas también, Tommo?_

_—Mommo._

_La habitación se congeló y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia el pequeño._

_—¿Qué dijiste? —Niall se rió._

_El cachorro amaba a esta mamá, pero quería a la otra; tenía la sensación de que la otra mamá tenía algo delicioso en esa caja. —Mommo. Mommo —él alcanzó a Louis._

_Los alfas y omegas se rieron._

_—Él dijo-_

_—¿Eso fue para Lou?_

_—¿Eres el cachorro más inteligente del mundo?_

_—¿Dónde está Mommo? —Zayn se rio, tomando al bebé—. ¿Dónde está Mommo, muéstrame a Mommo?_

_—¿Soy Mommo? ¿Eso es lo que soy? —Louis se rio mientras Declan seguía retorciéndose hacia él._

_—Mommo mommo mommo —balbuceó Declan, para el deleite de sus padres de manada; no sabía por qué volvían a apiñarlo, pero tenía hambre y eran la forma más rápida de comer—. Mommo, Mommo._

_—Vamos a tener de algo de tiempo con mamá._

_Declan aplaudió._

Louis se rio y se dirigió a la guardería de su bebé. —¿Qué pasa, Seis? ¿Son tus dientes?

El bebé estaba de pie junto a la barandilla de la cuna que aún no habían convertido, mordiendo la madera con grandes lágrimas en los ojos. —Mommo.

—¿Eres un castor? ¿Lo eres? —Louis lo levantó y lo meció, bailándolo por la habitación mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna. Finalmente, acomodándose con Declan, casi dormido con un juguete para los dientes en la boca, frotó la espalda de su hijo—. ¿Quieres ser ya un hermano mayor? Estoy trabajando en eso, un poco. ¿Te volverás loco cuando Mommo tenga un bebé? Tu tía Lottie lo hizo cuando nació la tía Fizzy. Se negó a comer, dejó de aprender a ir al baño. Ni siquiera dormía a menos que fuera conmigo —cuando el sonido de la voz de Louis arrulló a Declan para que se durmiera, suspiró—. Sí, chico. Yo también me estoy cansando de esperar.

\--

Después de saltarse el after party de la entrega de premios, Zayn apoyó la barbilla en la esquina del hueso pélvico de Niall.

—Entonces, de Harry, ¿eh?

—Sólo una suposición. Pero… pasó un tiempo entre tú y yo y tuvo que ser en las últimas semanas y estuve con Harry hasta que partió hacia Europa y… no sé —Niall le cepilló el cabello—. Lo siento.

—No —Zayn acarició su vientre—. Esto sólo significa que puedo intentarlo de nuevo.

—Quizás lo intentes con Louis. Su celo llegará en unas pocas semanas. Esfuérzate mucho.

—¿Porque anudarlo trescientas veces en su primer celo no fue lo suficientemente difícil?

—¿Realmente llegaron a trescientas?

—No estábamos en la mentalidad de contar.

—Bueno, otras trescientas veces podrían hacerlo.

—Trabajaré en eso. Haremos que Paddy los lleve a ti y a Dec a Irlanda.

Niall puso los ojos en blanco. —Por eso tenemos una casa de huéspedes.

—¿No quieres ir a Irlanda?

—¡No tan cerca de Navidad, y mucho menos del cumpleaños de Lou! ¿Tienes idea de cuántas compras puedo hacer esa semana? Y nadie me dirá que me detenga —sonrió.

—Simplemente no compres el oso de peluche gigante.

—¿¡Pero por qué!?

—¡Es gigantesco!

—¡Es un oso de peluche gigante!

—Bueno, para eso tenemos a Liam —sonrió Zayn—. Lo pondrá celoso. Nuestro Alfa es muy sensible a veces.

\--

En casa, Liam saludó a Louis cuando regresó a la cama. —Llegas justo a tiempo, lo encontré —bostezó, dando la bienvenida a su omega bajo un brazo y mostrando la actuación de Niall con el otro.

Louis se acurrucó en el pecho de su Alfa mientras su omega adornaba la pantalla y sonrió mientras se robaba el espectáculo. —Fue perfecto.

—Estará en casa al final de la siesta de Dec.

—Bien. Dec lo extrañó.

—¿Quieres decir que tú lo extrañaste?

—Eso también —sonrió.

—¿Hiciste-

—Nos reuniremos con el médico en una semana —Liam le besó la cabeza.

—Y tú...

—Todos estaremos allí si quieres que estemos

Louis asintió contra su pecho. —Oso de peluche.

—¿Qué?

—Si no sale bien, quiero conseguir ese osito de peluche gigante.

Liam se quedó boquiabierto por un momento. No podía decir que no. Y Louis lo sabía. —Podrías haberme hecho sentir culpable por casi cualquier cosa y elegir algo que Niall quiere.

—Es tan típico de mí —bostezó Louis.

—Oh, bebé, bebé.

—Me alegro de que cogieras la referencia de la canción[2].

—Me alegra que pienses que me distrajiste, pero no lo hiciste.

—Me sentiría terrible culpándote por algo serio. Pero, ¿un osito de peluche gigante que le encantaría a nuestro hijo y a nuestro omega? Venga. Cómprame el osito de peluche para que me sienta mejor porque hice felices a Niall y Declan.

Liam le besó la cabeza. —Bien. Pero si pasan más tiempo abrazando a ese oso que yo, lo voy a destripar.

Louis se aferró a sus perlas imaginarias. —¡Wayne y Boo pueden escucharte!

El Alfa se rió entre dientes. —Wayne está con Ni, y ambos tienen algodón entre las orejas, de todos modos. Vuelve a dormir, amor.

Obstinadamente, murmuró: —¿Cómo puedo dormir cuando estás poniendo imágenes de una masacre de peluche en mi cabeza?

Liam acarició su cabello. —Justo así.

Louis gimió.

—Lo sé, no es exactamente como Niall, pero me gusta pensar que soy bastante relajante.

Su omega hizo un ruido somnoliento e indiferente.

—Te amo —susurró Liam suavemente; Louis le dio el más suave de los apretones, lo último que hizo antes de quedarse dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] El dicho en inglés es _“nip it in the bud”_ , bud es parecido a butt (trasero).
> 
> [2] Referencia a la canción _Oops!..._ _I Did It Again_ de Britney.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los resultados llegaron. Además, ¿quién dice que Niall está embarazado?

Louis no estaba seguro de por qué quería una copia de todos los resultados del laboratorio. Y cuando dijo todo, lo dijo en serio. Lo habían pinchado, empujado y escaneado más en la última semana de lo que nunca lo habían hecho en su vida. ¿Y qué tenía que mostrar por ello? Todas las páginas que tenía en las manos estaban en inglés, claro, pero el tipo de inglés que sólo los científicos y los médicos podían descifrar.

Pero, la Dra. Walden, la especialista referida por el Dr. Black, lo había explicado en términos sencillos. Debido a los dos últimos supresores a los que había estado sometido, la posibilidad que tenía Louis de concebir un hijo era la misma que una bola de nieve en el infierno.

El tipo de infierno caliente, no el infierno de Dante, que era un infierno helado, que Louis encontró increíblemente irónico. No es que importara en este momento, excepto por la metáfora en su cabeza.

Independientemente, el omega arrugó el paquete y lo tiró a la basura con un gruñido.

Había opciones. Reproducción asistida. Tratamientos de fertilidad. IIU[1]. FIV[2]. Subrogación, especialmente considerando que eran una manada de dos omegas. Pero Louis apenas los había escuchado.

Esto era culpa suya. No se había defendido por sí mismo, no había considerado a los bebés que quería tener cuando comenzó esto, bueno, él no comenzó esto, su madre sí. Pero, hizo…

—Esto no es tu culpa —Liam acercó la tetera antes de que silbara y le preparó una taza de té a Louis.

Dejando caer su barbilla en el mostrador, Louis suspiró. —Entonces, ¿por qué se siente así?

—Porque estás olvidando que pediste que te quitaran los supresores…

—Pero no me detuve, Liam. Tomé esas pastillas, en la privacidad de mi casa o en el autobús o en una habitación de hotel, solo. No es como si Jones me estuviera apuntando con una pistola a la cabeza.

—No. La sostenía contra la mía. Y las de Zayn, Harry y Niall. En forma de rumores y estúpidos trucos publicitarios que podrían haber significado el final para nosotros como manada.

—Pudo o no.

—Vamos a jugar esto como lo haces con la Dra. Rossi —Liam dejó sus tazas sobre la mesa con suavidad y se sentó con la mano en la de Louis—. Di que paras. En medio de un tour. ¿Qué pasa?

Louis hizo un puchero en su taza. —Nada.

—¿Entonces, qué haces?

—… No lo sé.

—Lo has dicho tú mismo. No estás cien por ciento seguro de que pudieras haberlo dicho alguna vez. ¿Y si tu olor se activaba? Diablos, ¿y si entrabas en celo?

Estaría más que avergonzado. Mortificado. Se metería en un agujero y nunca saldría. —Me sentiría avergonzado. Dios, especialmente si terminaban ayudándome a superarlo por sorpresa. O le hubieran pagado a alguien —ese tipo de servicios no eran exactamente menospreciados, pero tampoco se discutían comúnmente.

—¿Y si hubieras quedado embarazado de nosotros?

Las mejillas de Louis ardieron al pensarlo. —¿En el espacio de cabeza en el que estaba? Nunca creería que quisieran reclamarme, y mucho menos vincularnos si no hubiera tenido a su cachorro primero. Pero, al menos habría tenido un cachorro.

—Antes de Declan. Quién sabe si hubiéramos tenido a Seis.

—No digas eso —Louis le espetó, los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron. Ese era su bebé. Independientemente de quién lo gestó, ese era su bebé.

—¿Y Niall?

La hipotética culpa lo golpeó en el estómago. —Ok, ya. Me rindo.

—Todavía puedes tener a nuestro cachorro. Hay opciones. Podemos probar la reproducción asistida y la IIU. Entonces podemos probar la FIV si eso no funciona. Pero sentarse aquí revolcándonos en algo que no podemos cambiar no va a ayudar.

Louis suspiró.

—Hey —Zayn subió las escaleras desde el estudio de arte en el sótano—. No salió bien, ¿supongo? —recogió a su omega, que sólo le acarició el cuello para olerlo.

—Los supresores también causaron algunos problemas en sus partes omega.

—¿Como su hígado y esas cosas? ¿Por qué no comprobaron eso al principio? Quiero decir, ¿por qué lo estamos descubriendo apenas ahora?

—La Dra. Walden explicó que no es algo que hubieran buscado porque no pone en peligro su vida —le dijo Liam, y con mucho gusto se lo diría a Harry y Niall para que Louis no tuviera que hacerlo.

—¿Entonces, que vamos a hacer?

—Regresaremos cuando esté listo y discutiremos las opciones nuevamente antes de comenzar cualquier cosa —Liam frotó el costado de Louis.

—Lo siento.

Zayn mordió su hombro. —Hemos hablado de que te disculpes por cosas que no son tu culpa.

—Pero sí es.

Liam conocía el modo de hacer pucheros de Louis. No necesitaba ni quería la discusión completa de nuevo. —No lo es.

—Sí lo es.

Zayn se frotó la espalda. —No. No lo es. El Alfa lo dijo.

Louis suspiró y se acurrucó contra él, demasiado agotado emocionalmente para continuar. —Debería haber dejado que vinieras con nosotros. Hueles muy bien.

—Bueno, sabes cómo soy con los consultorios médicos. No soy fan.

—Es por eso que el Dr. Black hace visitas a domicilio cuando estás enfermo, amor —Liam se palmeó la cabeza y fue a preparar el té.

—Puede que tengas que masturbarte en una taza en el médico, así que será mejor que lo superes —suspiró Louis.

—Bien. Tal vez puedas ayudarme —sonrió Zayn.

—Sucio —Louis se sonrojó ante la idea.

—Si quieres tanto a nuestro cachorro, mejor que lo hagas —se inclinó el alfa mayor.

Louis dijo las palabras que sabía que los volvieron locos a todos. —Quiero tu cachorro.

—Entonces, tal vez deberíamos intentar anudar un poco más —Zayn lo levantó sobre la mesa. Mientras tanto, Liam debatió si unirse o no a ellos. Decidió quedarse en la cocina como espectador y tomar el té de Zayn.

\--

Más tarde, después de llamar a Harry y Niall (y a Dec, aunque el balbuceo del bebé, aunque lindo, agregó poco a la conversación) para informarlos, Liam se unió a Louis y Zayn en la cama. Ajustando las mantas alrededor del alfa que ya dormía, rozó el dorso de sus dedos contra la perfecta mandíbula de Louis.

—¿Qué quieres hacer, mi amor?

Louis respiró hondo y respondió con mesurada certeza: —Establecer un plan con el médico. Empezar a tomar los medicamentos. Probar la IIU.

—Entonces eso es exactamente lo que haremos.

Así fue como Louis se encontró a sí mismo la semana siguiente, en el consultorio de un médico con toda su manada.

Niall le apretó la mano y se sentó en su regazo. Louis no pudo evitar hacerse querer y acariciar su pecho. —Te vamos a dejar embarazado.

—Sí, lo haremos —Harry movió las cejas.

—No lo haremos aquí, Harry —el omega mayor se sonrojó.

—Bueno, vamos a tener que hacer algo —Zayn, que había estado usando Internet para saber qué esperar, apenas levantó la vista del artículo setenta y seis que había estado leyendo en su móvil—. Estoy bastante seguro de que habrá una colección de esperma en algún momento.

—Qué manera de hacer que la concepción de nuestro hijo suene tan romántica —suspiró Louis.

—No concebiste mientras estábamos en nuestra luna de miel. Al menos podemos hacer que esto sea divertido, jaan —sonrió Zayn, finalmente levantando la vista de su teléfono.

—No me divierto con el sexo en público.

Harry se rio. —Tú, que me abordaste en el baño de algún estadio al azar, como, un día después de que hicimos nuestro reclamo.

—Quien me montó en el asiento trasero de un auto que conducían nuestros guardaespaldas —sonrió Zayn.

Liam se unió: —A quien anudé por primera vez en una manta a menos de seis metros de uno de nuestros productores.

—Quien me folló una vez en la parte trasera de una limusina —Niall pellizcó su costado.

—Bueno, entré en una conversación —sonrió la Dra. Walden.

—Lo siento, doc —Louis enterró su rostro rojo brillante en Niall—. Los odio a todos.

La Dra. Walden lo desestimó mientras se sentaba. —Entonces, aquí está el plan. Comenzaremos con los medicamentos para la fertilidad oral para ayudar a tu cuerpo a prepararse para concebir. En el mejor de los casos, los medicamentos para la fertilidad funcionan y el procedimiento de IIU funcione.

—¿Simple como eso?

—Simple como eso.

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta estúpida? —Harry levantó la mano.

—Por supuesto. Pero, para que conste, no tienes que levantar la mano.

—Él lo disfruta —Niall se acercó para acariciar al bebé alfa.

Ruborizándose, el alfa continuó, —¿Por qué no podemos usar acelerantes? ¿No son para eso?

—Esa es una muy buena pregunta —sonrió—. Sin embargo, es un error común pensar que los aceleradores aumentan la fertilidad. Los acelerantes inducen un estado similar al celo y las probabilidades de quedar en embarazo aumentan, pero sólo porque aumenta la cantidad de veces que ocurre la consumación. Las hormonas de Louis son lo suficientemente altas como para entrar en celo de forma natural semestralmente, pero no está ovulando, lo que los aceleradores no le obligarán a hacerlo.

»Entonces, según el último conjunto de ecografías y el análisis de sangre que le hicimos, podemos comenzar esta ronda tan pronto como hoy.

—¿Hay algún efecto secundario por el que debamos preocuparnos? —preguntó Liam mientras escribía la fórmula.

—Si su visión se vuelve borrosa, paran de inmediato. Pero eso es extremadamente raro. Aparte de eso, sofocos, tal vez algo de hinchazón o fatiga. Los efectos secundarios son menos comunes en los omegas masculinos, por lo que creo que cualquier cosa que experimentes será menor.

—¿Niall se verá afectado en absoluto? Tendemos a, en cierto modo, desestabilizarnos el uno al otro —Louis apretó a su sunshine.

—No, no creo que te afecte a ti o al bebé.

El mundo se detuvo a su alrededor.

—Um, qué —la mano de Louis voló hacia el vientre de Niall.

—Puedo explicar… —el irlandés se sonrojó.

La Dra. Walden se puso pálida. —No habías... el olor, yo... yo... yo, lo siento mucho.

—¿¡Estás embarazado!? —Liam y Harry exclamaron.

—Lamento mucho haber asumido que lo sabían. Yo... lo siento mucho...

—Está bien —se rio Niall, tratando de aliviar la incomodidad—. Entonces, recogeremos la fórmula y tenemos algunas cosas de las que hablar, creo. ¿Cuándo nos quieres ver de nuevo?

—Una semana, um —tartamudeó la nerviosa doctora, jugando con su computadora y programando la cita—. Necesitaremos a los tres alfas para hacer una recolección de esperma para que pueda lavarse antes de‒

—¿Lavarse? —Niall sabía que dependía de él hacer preguntas con el enfoque de su manada completamente cambiado, exactamente lo contrario de lo que quería. Louis los necesitaba, no esto.

—Um, eso, um —respiró hondo para recuperarse—. Es para limpiar todo el exceso, um, posiblemente de químicos o toxinas que están afectando negativamente las posibilidades de Louis de concebir. También nos dará la oportunidad de analizarlo y um —respiró de nuevo—. También concentrará la muestra y minimizará cualquier calambre que pueda seguir al procedimiento de IIU. Y aumentar la tasa de éxito.

—Okay. Entonces, ¿los necesita ese día o necesitará los tres antes? —Niall apartó la mano de Harry de su vientre—. Concéntrate, Haz.

—Antes de eso. Pueden dejar las muestras siempre que puedan —entrando en el cajón, entregó las fórmulas junto con vasos estériles sellados con etiquetas e instrucciones ya impresas.

—Entonces, los dejamos esta semana, ¿ves a Louis y haces todo…? —preguntó Niall.

—Comprobaremos el estado de su útero antes de eso. Es posible que deba continuar con los medicamentos por más tiempo, pero sí, si las condiciones son las adecuadas, sí, procederemos.

—Todo bien. Bien. Tenemos que ir a casa y hablar de algunas cosas. Nos vemos en una semana.

—Una vez más, lo siento mucho.

—Me hiciste un favor, en realidad —Niall le estrechó la mano—. No tenía idea de cómo sacarlo a colación. Vámonos. No quiero hacer esto en el auto. Esperemos hasta que lleguemos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —Liam lo besó, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo escoltó protectoramente.

—Lo sabías —Louis gravitó hacia Zayn con Harry pegado a su otro lado.

—Lo sabía —el alfa mayor se encogió de hombros—. Guardémoslo todo para casa, ¿sí?

Para Louis, el viaje en carro fue eso. Para Niall, fue tan rápido que apenas tuvo la oportunidad de planear lo que iba a decir.

—¿Ed? —Louis llamó cuando entraron a su casa.

—Shh —se oyó un chistido desde el estudio convertido en sala de juegos.

Sonriendo y abriendo la puerta de seguridad, Louis caminó a través del laberinto en constante cambio de juguetes esparcidos (¡que Liam había organizado antes de irse!) hasta el huracán que era su hijo acomodado para dormir la siesta con su tío. —Oye, Seis —lo despegó suavemente y lo meció—. ¿Cómo estuvo?

—Siempre es bueno para el tío Sheers —se ajustó la camiseta al levantarse de la sección—. ¿Cómo te fue?

Louis se encogió de hombros. —Como era de esperar, supongo.

—¿Aún no estás embarazado?

—Sigo trabajando en eso.

Ed abrió la boca para decir algo parecido a “echar una mano”, pero la cerró al reconsiderarlo.

Pero Louis conocía esa mirada y sonrió. —Déjame adivinar. ¿Pensamientos inapropiados que mis alfas no apreciarían?

—Oh, no son tus alfas lo que me preocupa —se rió entre dientes mientras Niall entraba por la puerta.

—Qué conveniente —suspiró Niall—. Él está durmiendo.

—¿Por qué no lo subes y agarras el monitor? Acompañaré a Ed a la salida —Louis le entregó el bebé a su co-mamá.

—Sí. Gracias Ed —Niall sonrió, pero sólo con cortesía.

Ed miró al irlandés que se retiraba y luego volvió a mirar a Louis. —¿Asuntos de manada?

—Asuntos de manada —Louis se encogió de hombros y lo vio salir antes de unirse a su omega en la guardería—. Nuestros alfas están esperando abajo.

Niall siguió meciéndose de un lado a otro con el niño somnoliento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Louis sonrió.

El irlandés suspiró. —Unas semanas.

—¿Por qué estás tan triste? —se preocupó—. ¡Esto es una cosa buena!

Niall acostó a su bebé en su cama y lo arropó. —Porque lo siento —las lágrimas se dispararon directamente desde su corazón a sus ojos—. Este no era el plan, no quería quedar embarazado antes que tú, ¡esa nunca fue la intención!

—Lo sé, pero lo hiciste —respondió, señalando a Declan.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir con “antes”, Louis —gruñó Niall, revisando el monitor dos veces y saliendo furioso de la habitación—. Vamos, antes de despertarlo.

Una vez en el pasillo y bajando las escaleras, Louis tomó su mano, —Oye, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso? Estoy‒

—¡Bien! ¡Estás bien! ¡Y vas a fingir que estás bien e ignorarás que no lo estás para poder estar feliz por mí porque eso es lo que haces! Ese es tu modus operandi, Lou.

—¡Bueno, no quiero que te sientas mal por estar embarazado!

—Primero. Me siento mal por quedar embarazado cuando sé que querías…

—Olvida lo que quería‒

—¡No! ¡Es eso! —Niall tiró la mano y lo empujó con petulancia en el pecho—. ¡Eso es lo que temía! ¡ _No_ olvidaré lo que quieres! ¡ _Nunca_ olvidaré lo que quieres porque lo olvidas lo suficientemente rápido tú solo! Lo que quieres es importante para mí, para nuestros alfas y para nuestra familia.

—Y para este cachorro que merece ser celebrado.

—Lou —Niall suspiró y se secó los ojos con enojo; Louis siempre sabía qué decir.

El omega mayor tomó aliento por los dos y volvió a tomar su mano, frotando un pulgar tranquilizador sobre los nudillos de Niall. —Mira. ¿Estoy decepcionado de no estar embarazado todavía? Sí. ¿Cada vez que oriné en esos palos y todos salieron negativos? Eso apestó. Saber que tengo que vérmelas negras por todo esto, también apesta. Ambos estamos frustrados por eso; lo entiendo. Pero, ¿me decepciona que estés embarazado? Absolutamente no. Sé que quieres este bebé, que estabas listo para otro, para que Seis tenga un Siete.

—Oh, no digas eso. Maldito, ya está empezando —otra avalancha de lágrimas lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que no estaba seguro de si eran de emoción, felicidad, frustración o tristeza.

—El hecho de que tenga problemas no significa que no puedas estar feliz de estar embarazado. Eso fue una doble negativa. Sólo porque tengo problemas... no, aunque tengo problemas, puedes estar feliz de estar embarazado.

—Estoy triste de que no lo estés.

Louis suspiró. —Yo también. Pero bueno, tal vez lo esté en los próximos meses y estemos embarazados juntos. Y si no, tal vez la próxima vez que uno de los alfas tenga un celo, terminemos embarazados juntos.

—Quizás durante el de Zayn.

—Por qué el de... —jadeó y aplaudió—. Harry. ¿Crees que este es de Harry?

El bebé alfa salió de la sala de estar donde habían estado escuchando sin pedir disculpas. —¿¡En serio!? ¡Crees que podría ser mío!

—No lo sé con seguridad —Niall se sonrojó—. Sólo es un presentimiento. Como cuando creí que Dec era un niño. Y, quiero decir, el momento es bastante adecuado.

—¿Crees que vas a tener a mi cachorro? —Harry cayó de rodillas.

—Sí —Niall se derritió ante la emoción del bebé alfa y sus grandes manos ahuecando su inexistente vientre. Pero, Louis, sonriéndoles a ambos, lo hizo volver al asunto—. ¡Detente! ¡Se suponía que hoy iba a ser sobre Louis, no sobre mí! Vámonos —los tiró con indiferencia a ambos hacia la sala de estar—. Entonces, ustedes tres tienen que ir a lavarse el semen.

Louis cayó al sofá riendo.

—Está bien, pero… —Liam trató de interrumpir.

Animado por su omega risueño, Niall continuó, —No. Sin peros. Sin peros excepto por sus traseros[3] masturbándose en una taza. Ayudaremos si lo necesitan. Pero, claro, hay un pero, sé lo que tengo que hacer. Tengo una cita programada para confirmar todo y asegurarme, ya saben, de que todo esté en orden para lo que sea que esté aquí —apartó la mano de Harry de su abdomen—. Zayn me consiguió las prenatales antes de que volviéramos a casa, ya las estoy tomando. Ya hablamos con el equipo y vamos a ralentizar todo y alejarnos un poco del tema del golf con Grace y el equipo. Ya estoy al día. Estoy bien. Quiero decir. Estamos bien, supongo —se encogió de hombros, señalando su estómago y golpeando la mano de Harry de nuevo—. Ahora —hizo un gesto hacia Louis—. Atención.

Sonriendo, Louis colocó a su omega en el sofá con él y lo besó en ese lugar justo debajo de su oreja. Tal vez fue la promesa de otro cachorro, tal vez fue la forma determinada en que su omega estaba luchando por él. Pero, de repente, se sintió infinitamente más ligero.

—Esto seguramente no es parte del plan, Lou —gruñó Niall.

—Estamos celebrando ahora. Ya llegaremos a mí. O si quieres hacerlo sobre mí, entonces necesitan correrse y no hay nada sexy en esas tazas, así que tal vez tengamos que hacerlo más sexy.

—Mis hormonas están fuera de control ahora, lo que sea que quieras —Niall lo besó—. Me sentiría mejor si hiciéramos un trato.

—¿Un trato? ¿Necesitas hacer un trato para jugar conmigo? ¿A qué ha llegado este matrimonio? —Louis se rio contra su cuello, las manos descendiendo hasta su cintura.

—Con los alfas —Niall se arqueó cuando sus botones parecieron derretirse tras la estela de Louis.

—Quienes están sentados aquí, por cierto —dijo Liam, pero fue inmediatamente golpeado por un alfa a cada lado.

—Lo sabemos —Niall rodó su cuerpo para escapar de la tela que lo rodeaba—. No creo que deban correrse hoy.

—Pensé que podíamos decidir cuándo se corrían ustedes, no al revés —Zayn se lamió los labios cuando Niall tiró de la camisa de Louis también.

—¿Entonces no quieres mirar? —Louis arrastró su lengua por la barriga de Niall, acariciando con amor las estrías que no desaparecieron del todo—. Podemos ir arriba.

—No se atrevan —los ojos de Liam estaban en las manos de Louis que deshacían hábilmente los jeans del irlandés.

—Ese es el punto del trato. De hecho, creo que deberíamos —sonrió Niall—. Ustedes tres deberían… guardar… esas… cosas para cuando vayan a la clínica. Y después de eso, pueden tenernos de la manera que deseen. Pero ni un momento antes.

Los alfas gimieron.

El rostro de Louis cayó. —Entonces, ¿no quieren que tenga sus cachorros?

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Liam de inmediato. Todos sabían que estaba bromeando con su dramático puchero y la falta de lágrimas en los ojos, pero no pudieron evitar ceder—. Es una buena idea —suspiró.

Sonriendo, Louis agarró la mano de Niall. —Seremos ruidosos. Lo prometemos.

—Estoy seguro de que lo serán —Harry los vio irse—. ¡Sean gentiles!

—¡Lo intentaremos!

Louis no pudo evitar besar a su omega antes de subir a las escaleras. Claro, podría regodearse en su frustración más tarde, pero al final del día, no estaba tan solo. Sus alfas se aseguraron de ello.

Y su omega persistente no se rendiría hasta que Louis quedara embarazado de alguna manera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Inseminación Intrauterina
> 
> [2] Fecundación in vitro.
> 
> [3] **But** (pero) se pronuncia parecido a **butt** (trasero).


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habían pasado cuatro meses, sesenta y siete inyecciones y una segunda ronda fallida de IIU.

Louis vio a Zayn mover la jeringa, esperando que el alfa lo mirara, sonriera y dijera: —Te amo.

—No tienes que decirme que me amas cada vez que me apuñalas —Louis, como siempre, trató de mantener el humor. Respiró hondo en un intento por mantenerse relajado, mirando a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera la aguja que Zayn tenía en su abdomen.

Hizo una mueca y luchó contra la tensión cuando la punta rompió la piel. Es un pellizco, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que le dijeron a Dec cuando fue vacunado, sin importar si entendió y eso es lo que Louis se decía a sí mismo cada vez que Zayn o Liam le daban las inyecciones de hormonas. Harry no podía hacerlo. Por mucho que al bebé alfa le encantaran los tatuajes, la idea de perforar la piel de su omega le provocaba náuseas. (Lo intentó una vez y se desmayó y su manada no tenía planes de dejar que lo olvidara).

—Me hace sentir mejor —Zayn descartó la aguja en una botella de detergente para ropa vacía y presionó un beso en la nariz de Louis—. Y te amo.

—¿También me vas a decir que aprecias lo duro que estoy trabajando para tener a nuestro cachorro? —él suspiró—. Porque Liam hizo eso ayer, así que dale un par de días.

El alfa le acarició la barbilla, consolándolo con los pequeños toques que a su omega le habían sido negados durante casi toda su vida. —Anotado.

Louis aseguró la tapa de la botella de detergente y la colocó encima de un estante lo suficientemente alto como para mantenerlo fuera del alcance de su pequeño trepador. —Si mis supresores hubieran sido inyecciones, no creo que hubiera podido haberlos tomado por mi cuenta. Quiero decir, no lo hice mientras lo fueron. No habría podido continuar con eso por mi cuenta.

—La ironía —su compañero mayor le dio otro beso, abrazándolo hasta que Louis estuvo listo para enfrentar el día.

—¡Mommo! —Declan había esperado pacientemente, y pacientemente para él significaba saltar a la cama con su pelota de fútbol, vistiendo el kit de Donny Rovers que le había regalado en su segundo cumpleaños unos tres meses antes—. ¿P’áctica ‘hora?

—Podemos ir a practicar ahora —la sonrisa de su hijo enderezó inmediatamente el estado de ánimo de Louis.

Cuando no funcionó la primera ronda de IIU, los médicos recetaron una dosis más alta de medicamentos para fertilidad que debían inyectarse en lugar de tragarse.

Habían pasado cuatro meses, sesenta y siete inyecciones y una segunda ronda fallida de IIU.

_—¿Qué hacemos? —Niall preguntó mientras Louis se había quedado en silencio en el regazo de Zayn._

_—Podemos intentarlo de nuevo. A veces, la tercera vez es la vencida. Si quieren comenzar a considerar la FIV como una opción, también podemos hacerlo —les dijo la doctora con suavidad, tratando de no dejar que la angustia en sus rostros le partiera el corazón._

_Incapaz de obtener nada más que un susurro sobre la avalancha de decepción, Louis casi susurró: —Quiero irme a casa._

_—Te llamaremos —le dijo Liam mientras seguía a su manada. Ella asintió con complicidad._

Sin embargo, cargando a Declan, Louis esperaba desesperadamente que valiera la pena al final.

—Saluda a mamá —dijo Louis mientras pasaban por la sala de estar.

—¡Hola, mamá! —Declan sonrió.

—Hola, Ducky —Niall saludó desde el sofá desde donde estaba viendo golf.

—Ven. Bebé fú’bol —Declan saludó antes de que él y Louis desaparecieran.

Con un suspiro y un clic del control remoto, Niall respondió: —Sólo sacaré mi gran trasero del sofá por ti.

—Me molesta eso —se rio el omega mayor, tendiéndole una mano—. Hubo un tiempo en que tú también habrías hecho cosas por mí.

—Ese “ti” era para los dos —Niall pellizcó el Trasero, luego preguntó con curiosidad—: Oye, cuando tengas bebés, ¿seguirás siendo Mommo?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Louis bajó a Declan para que pudiera dirigirse a los balones de fútbol esparcidos por el patio trasero.

Pero, el niño miró a su madre, reflejando la confusión de Louis y agregando una ligera inclinación de cabeza. —¿Quién más Mommo?

Niall se rio de la seriedad en la cara de su bebé y presionó besos en sus aún regordetas mejillas. —¿Me refiero a si este bebé también lo llamará Mommo?

—¿Cómo lo llama mi bebé? Bebé —Declan acarició suavemente la barriga de Niall como se había acostumbrado a hacer y señaló a Louis—. Bebé, es Mommo —prácticamente puso los ojos en blanco mientras dejaba caer su pelota y la corría hacia la meta.

—Él sacó el descaro de ti —le dijo Niall a su co-mamá, aparentemente sin gracia pero chillando por dentro por lo parecidos que eran su bebé y su omega.

Louis sonrió. —Le he enseñado bien.

—Ve a enseñarle fútbol —el irlandés golpeó el Trasero—. ¡Y podría ser tu hermana, Decky!

—No. Mi bebé es ‘e’mano.

—Al menos uno de nosotros está seguro —el ya no rubio se palmeó la creciente barriga; tenían la opción de averiguarlo pronto—. Igual no le vamos a poner Jagger.

—¿Quizás como segundo nombre? —Louis le dio un masaje al bulto.

—Quizás —Niall concedió la mínima posibilidad al omega que en realidad solo lo estaba sugiriendo por su bebé alfa—. ¿Cómo llamarías a nuestro bebé, Lou?

—Mi bebé —corrigió Declan mientras pasaba corriendo—. Es Anfony.

Los tres adultos, atónitos por la declaración del niño, se quedaron en silencio mientras el de dos años corría con la pelota.

—Declan —llamó Zayn, tosiendo el desconcierto de su garganta.

—¿Sí, Baba?

—¿Por qué el bebé se llama Anfany?

—An-fo-ny —suspiró el niño de dos años.

—Anthony —Niall lo pronunció correctamente.

—Sí. Es nombre de bebé.

—Anthony —asintió Zayn—. Oh, está bien. Cool. ¿Oye, Dec?

Declan se dio la vuelta, la mirada irritada de Louis hizo eco en su rostro de mini-Liam.

—¿Por qué el bebé se llama Anthony?

—¡Es nombre de bebé! Mi nombre es Dec'an. Mi bebé es Anfony —Declan se encogió de hombros y siguió corriendo por la hierba húmeda.

Asintiendo con la cabeza y simplemente decidiendo rodar con su hijo, Louis rompió el silencio que siguió, —Ok, bueno, el nombre del bebé es Anthony. Y Jagger definitivamente no encaja bien con Anthony. Y Louis tampoco, así que ni siquiera vuelvas a intentarlo.

Niall se rió. —Ven aquí, Dec. ¿Acabas de nombrar a tu hermanito? —levantó a su hijo.

—¡Mami! —el pequeño rubio arrugó la nariz y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara como un fideo—. ¡Intento fú’bol!

—Ok, ok, ya no tienes tiempo para tu mamá. Ve al fútbol —Niall se rió entre dientes.

—Ven, ven, bebé beluga[1] —Zayn le hizo un gesto a su compañero embarazado, acurrucándolo en una silla donde podía frotar su vientre.

—¿Beluga? —Niall se burló—. Siento que cachalote sería más apropiado considerando todas las cosas.

Louis se rió entre dientes: —¡No delante del bebé!

—Todo está frente al bebé y no puedo hacer nada al respecto ya que estamos, por el momento, pegados.

Mientras sus compañeros observaban, el omega mayor jugaba con el niño, mostrándole trucos básicos con la pelota mientras lo ayudaba a entender mejor cómo manejarla mientras corría. Había sentido que su estómago hinchado se revolvía un poco, una sensación a la que se había acostumbrado mientras tomaba los medicamentos para la fertilidad. Pero, cuando se agachó para ajustar la pelota, el mundo se balanceó a su alrededor y, por un segundo, el suelo y el cielo no pudieron decidir qué iba a dónde.

—¿Mommo? —Declan jadeó—. ¿Po’ qué caes?

—¿¡Lou!? —Niall y Zayn se pusieron de pie de un salto, corriendo por el patio trasero hacia ellos.

—Estoy bien —Louis se pellizcó el puente de la nariz para que su cerebro dejara de girar.

—¿Qué pasó? —Zayn se preocupó, cepillándose suavemente el cabello.

—Sólo un poco mareado de repente —Louis se sentó, sin saber si confiar en el maldito suelo. Pero, confiaba en Zayn y Zayn lo tenía. Louis se sacudió el último mareo de la cabeza, su cabello moviéndose.

—¿Todavía? ¿Debería Zayn llevarte adentro? Tal vez deberíamos llevarte al hospital —Niall abrazó a Declan tanto como el niño de dos años se aferró a él.

—No, no —vio al chico de ojos muy abiertos mirándolo con miedo—. Mommo está bien, cariño. Perdí el equilibrio, eso es todo. Ven aquí, pequeñín —la vacilación del acercamiento de Declan hizo que la conciencia culpable de Louis estallara. Esto no podría volver a pasar, no a su bebé—. Tal vez llamemos al Dr. Black, por si acaso.

—Lo llamaré por teléfono —estuvo de acuerdo Zayn.

Declan se envolvió con fuerza alrededor de Louis y no lo soltó. Durante toda la tarde, incluso mientras Louis y Zayn preparaban la cena, Declan permaneció a la vista, siguiendo a su Mommo por la cocina. Había tratado de sentarse con Niall y ver dibujos animados, Mommo incluso le había puesto a Moana por séptima vez en tres días, pero en lugar de cantar Louis notó que el niño miraba hacia la cocina de nuevo.

—Ducky, ya hablamos con el doctor, estoy bien. No me voy a caer de nuevo —suspiró Louis—. Ve a cantar. El cangrejo cantará pronto.

—O, si quieres, puedes ayudarnos a Mommo y a mí a preparar la cena —ofreció Zayn, moviendo un taburete al mostrador junto a Louis. Besó a su omega, permaneciendo el tiempo suficiente a su lado para tranquilizarlo.

—Vamos, cariño —Louis lo levantó y lo ayudó a comenzar su pequeño proyecto de comida.

—Oye, mira quién entró —Niall acompañó a Liam y Harry.

Louis apenas tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta antes de que los brazos alfa lo envolvieran.

—¿Zayn nos contó lo que pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿No deberías estar descansando? Vamos a descansar, vamos a… —Harry lo abrazó con fuerza, inquieto hasta que Louis le pellizcó el costado con demasiada fuerza—. ¡Ay!

—Para. Dec se asustó, no lo empeores —susurró—. Pero sí. Estoy bien. Me sentí un poco mareado, eso es todo. El Dr. Black dijo que no es un efecto secundario común, pero no tan inusual dados los medicamentos que estoy tomando. Por favor, no le muestres a Declan el pánico.

Liam acababa de dejar a su hijo cuando escuchó el susurro de Louis. Volvió a levantar a Declan y lo mantuvo en su cadera mientras se acercaba a su omega.

—Hola, Decky —Harry se volvió hacia él, extendiendo los brazos. Pero Declan se inclinó hacia Louis en cambio.

—Vamos, amor. Démosle un abrazo a Papi. Te ha echado de menos horrible.

Harry se conformó con envolverlos a ambos. —Tengo regalos para ti.

Declan mantuvo su rostro en el cuello de Louis. —Mommo se cayó, Papi.

—Mommo se cayó, pero el Dr. Black dijo que estaría bien, cariño —él frotó la espalda del niño.

—Mommo no se caiga —Declan le dio lo que Louis había llamado el look de Liam.

—Lo intentaré.

El niño miró a su madre antes de alcanzar a Harry.

—Está bien, está bien, Mommo no se volverá a caer.

—Declan te va a decir que hagas cosas de ahora en adelante —Liam sonrió y presionó besos en sus cabezas—. Hola, omega.

—Hola, Alfa —casi ronroneó; no había pasado tanto tiempo y tener a Zayn lo hacía mucho más fácil que si hubiera estado solo, pero había echado de menos a Liam y Harry y solo ser manada—. Eso fue demasiado.

—Estuvimos con Harry la semana pasada —se rió Liam.

—Sí, Mommo —Declan arqueó las cejas.

—Eres lindo, pero no presiones, pequeñín —le dio un golpecito a la nariz de Declan.

—Entonces, ¿estamos diciendo que es hora? —preguntó el Alfa, levantando las cejas.

—No creo que Louis necesite el estrés de eso en este mismo momento —intervino Niall.

—O tal vez eso es exactamente lo que necesito —Louis se encogió de hombros—. Por estresante que haya sido, sobreviví a la gran revelación omega en la gira y eso fue lo más estresante que he hecho en toda mi vida. Además, ni siquiera sabemos si alguna vez voy a quedar embarazado.

—Sí —Niall arqueó las cejas en desafío—. Vas a estar embarazado. Va a funcionar. Y, a pesar de lo gigantesco que voy a ser, voy a bailar diciéndote que te lo dije.

Louis se rió entre dientes; solo podía esperar tener tanto optimismo como su sol. —De cualquier manera. Tal vez sea el momento.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que vamos a reunir a la banda de nuevo? —Harry sonrió.

Zayn se rió. —¿Cuánto tiempo has querido decir eso?

—Desde que hicimos la pausa —el bebé alfa saltó al mostrador con Declan y mantuvo la boca abierta.

Zayn puso los ojos en blanco, pero sopló la salsa de la cuchara antes de dársela a su hijo primero, al menos para ver a Harry hacer un puchero. —Si nada más, grabemos un poco. Sería bueno volver a armonizar juntos —dijo el alfa mayor, volviendo a meter la cuchara para Harry. Podría estar preocupado por los gérmenes, pero sabía dónde iba a estar la boca de Harry esta noche de todos modos, así que compartir cucharas no parecía gran cosa—. Tenemos el estudio abajo. Grabaremos un poco, veremos cómo se siente y lo tomaremos con calma. De esa manera, Ni se relaja durante el resto de su embarazo, Lou se lo toma con calma y volvemos a estar juntos. Harry, presta atención.

—No soplaste —sonrió Harry.

Zayn trató de fulminarlo con la mirada, pero no pudo, no al bebé alfa y especialmente cuando Declan le sopló la cuchara.

—Todo mejo’, Papi.

—Hagamos lo que hagamos, juntos suena muy bien —la alegría de Louis se iluminó con fuerza.

—Juntos es entonces —decidió el Alfa, presionando otro beso en su marca.

Louis se sonrojó; pensó que se acostumbraría a los suaves besos y la ternura de la manada, pero aun así le dieron un vuelco el corazón en el pecho. Todavía estaba sonriendo cuando dijo: —En otras noticias, el médico nos recordó que la próxima semana es la vigésima semana de Niall. Quiere saber si queremos hacer todas las pruebas para descubrir quién dejó embarazado a Ni esta vez. Y si queremos saber si Dec va a tener un hermano o una hermana.

Habían esperado con Declan. Bajo la presión de sus madres, cedieron a una pequeña revelación de género (aunque, ¿era algo pequeño con cinco familias reunidas?). Sin embargo, no sabían que era de Liam hasta que lo olieron después del parto; Declan no tendría su propio olor hasta que se presentara, pero un alfa conocía a sus parientes.

—E’mano —gimió Declan; ¿Cuándo le creerían los adultos?

Zayn le revolvió el pelo y le ofreció un hongo: —Y diles a Papi y a Papá cómo llamaste a tu bebé, si el bebé es un hermano.

—Es e’mano —el niño tomó un mordisco de hongo y dijo alegremente—. ¡Se llama Anfony!

Los ojos de Liam se agrandaron, los lazos se volvieron locos con un deleite apenas contenido. —¿Por quién?

—Por _AiroMan_ , Fony Star!

Hubo un clic audible de las mandíbulas de sus omegas cayendo. “¡LIAM PAYNE!" Ambos arrojaron las cosas más cercanas que tenían a su alfa; por suerte para él ninguno de los dos tenía cuchillos.

—¡Le gustan los Vengadores, y eso también es culpa de Zayn! —Liam esquivó la comida voladora mientras salía corriendo de la habitación riendo, con sus omegas pisándole los talones.

Declan se volvió hacia Papi Harry y le preguntó: —¿No llama mi bebé Anfony?

—Probablemente no, pequeñín —le frotó la nariz—. ¿Qué te parece el nombre Jagger?

Declan arrugó la nariz y negó con la cabeza.

—Maldición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] A las ballenas beluga también se les conoce como ballena blanca.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revisando a la manada.

Declan estaba teniendo uno de esos días en los que todo lo que quería era a mami. Mami esto, mami aquello. Louis pensó que era el pequeño reaccionando ante el futuro bebé y toda la atención que ya estaba recibiendo.

Sin embargo, saber eso no ayudó a Harry, quien estaba tratando de hacer que durmiera la siesta. O a Louis, que ya estaba entrando en este caos emocional y con una extraña picazón que no sabía dónde rascarse; ya había llamado al médico, quien asumió un desequilibrio hormonal. Después de todo, todavía estaba con las inyecciones diarias.

—QUIERO. A. MAMI —Declan sollozó, agitándose salvajemente hasta que Harry tuvo que bajarlo para que no lo dejara caer.

—Mami acaba de ir a la tienda con papá, cariño, para elegir los muebles de tu bebé —suspiró el bebé alfa; se había ofrecido como voluntario para esto. Zayn solía estar de guardia a la hora de la siesta. El alfa disfrutaba de una agradable siesta por la tarde, aunque últimamente había sido culpable de quedarse dormido con Dec hasta bien entrada la noche. Además, Zayn tenía que terminar las paredes de la guardería, y después de meses fuera, Harry quería tiempo a solas con su hermoso bebé. Simplemente no esperaba al niño demonio que había tomado su lugar.

—¡Quiero a mami!

—¡Regresa enseguida!

—¡MAMI!

Por lo general, les daría a los alfas espacio para manejar a su hijo, pero este ataque de temperamento hizo que Louis cuestionara su determinación de tener un hijo y su cordura como manada. ¿Iban a tener un recién nacido, más el demonio que había tomado el lugar de Declan, y él estaba tratando de agregar otro? ¡Quizás era mejor así!

Louis se frotó las sienes antes de intervenir. —Sabes adónde fue mami. Sabes cuándo volverá. ¿Por qué no te sientas en el sofá y respiras profundamente un par de veces? Entonces puedes decirme lo que estás sintiendo —Louis separó a Declan de Harry y lo dejó caer sobre una almohada en la esquina. Cuando Declan trató de moverse, gruñó—, Uh-uh. Siéntate, respira profundamente y calma tu cuerpo. No vas a jugársela a tu papi.

Declan gritó enojado, pateando y agitando el cojín.

—Vete, vete —Louis ahuyentó a un Harry con el corazón roto a la cocina cercana, a la vista.

—Pero, bebé-

—No te dejes engañar. Sólo está teniendo un ataque de ira. Es una personita con grandes emociones y no hay que rebajarlo cuando está en este estado. En un minuto hablaremos con él. Pero, mimarlo sólo lo convertirá en un pequeño imbécil.

—¿Por qué no me ama? ¿Me fui demasiado tiempo?

—Oh, no te pongas dramático conmigo también —Louis gimió y empujó una bolsa a Harry—. Declan te ama. Está cansado y de mal humor y necesita una siesta. ¿Almorzó?

—Sí, lo demolió.

—¿Y tú y Zayn?

—¿Almorzar? Yo ya. Zayn todavía está pintando.

—Bien, entonces ve a buscar el resto de la comida para mí, luego ve a hablar con tu hijo —le dio una palmada en el trasero al bebé alfa y comenzó a desempacar las bolsas, con un ojo y una oreja en su hijo lloroso. Para cuando Harry había traído todas las bolsas—tres alfas, un omega embarazado y un niño en crecimiento gastaban mucha comida—Declan se había quedado en silencio. Sin embargo, con el niño de dos años frotándose los ojos y bostezando, Harry no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para convencerlo de que se acostara en la gran cama con él.

—¿Hemos terminado con nuestro berrinche? —preguntó Louis, dándole todo el amor del mundo ahora que el demonio había desaparecido. Declan asintió—. Bueno. Te queremos mucho, mi pequeño banshee. Ahora ve a tomar una siesta.

—¿Las tengo después de la siesta? —señaló las galletas de limón, el antojo de embarazo de Niall.

—¿Cómo pedimos cosas, Declan Liam?

—Porfi, ¿puedo tomar una después de siesta?

—¿Papi? —Louis le preguntó a Harry.

Declan volvió sus grandes ojos azules hacia Papi Harry, quien asintió casi frenéticamente. —Bueno.

—Que tengas buenos sueños, cariño —Louis los despidió.

Después de haber subido las escaleras, Declan señaló la puerta cerrada que pronto sería la guardería, —Di la noche a Baba.

—Baba está trabajando duro para hacer que la habitación de tu bebé sea agradable —Harry lo meció lo suficiente para distraerse—. No podemos entrar ahí ahora mismo. Tiene todas las ventanas abiertas y hace demasiado frío. Brrr —negó con la cabeza.

—Baba —suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Declan estaba dormido cuando llegaron a la cama.

—Baba vendrá más tarde —le prometió al niño dormido, metiéndolo en el medio de la cama del tamaño de una manada. El somnoliento niño de dos años enterró su rostro en su almohada favorita, la suave que olía a muffins y algodón de azúcar.

Antes de la cita de la semana 20 de Niall, habían acordado como una manada que averiguarían el sexo del bebé, aunque para decepción de sus madres, no tendrían una fiesta gigante para hacerlo. Esta vez lo guardaron para la manada, pero lo grabaron para la posteridad (y para apaciguar a dichas madres).

_—¿Estás listo, Dec? —Liam puso la cámara en grabación._

_—¿Poqué esa pelota? Me gustan esas —señaló a la red llena de balones de fútbol._

_—Porque esta va a estallar en rosa o azul y nos dirá si tienes un hermano o una hermana —dijo Harry emocionado._

_Sin divertirse, Declan atravesó a Poppy hasta el rabillo del ojo. —Ya dije, bebé es hermano._

_—Cariño, patea la pelota —la risa de Louis era divertida, pero severa._

_Declan levantó las manos y pateó la pelota, el acrílico se rompió en una nube de color azul brillante._

_—¡Vamos a tener otro niño! —Liam miró a la manada celebrando._

_—Dec, ¡vas a tener un hermano! —Niall lo levantó._

_Liam volvió a enfocar la cámara hacia Declan, quien, encantado por la explosión de la pólvora, sonrió felizmente, —¡Sí, ya dije!_

Pero, como Declan, esperarían hasta después del parto para averiguar de quién era el hijo que llevaba Niall. Con el tercer ciclo de IIU de Louis acercándose a su culminación, no valía la pena correr el riesgo de que Zayn se encerrara.

Excepto que parte de Zayn ya lo sabía.

Su mente conocía las matemáticas; sabía dónde había estado veinte semanas atrás y no era con Niall. Él era el que estuvo con Niall cuando el omega se hizo las pruebas por primera vez, cuando el omega incluso dijo que el bebé probablemente era de Harry.

Sin embargo, no había pensado mucho en eso. Declan era biológicamente de Liam, pero eso no impidió que Zayn lo amara con la ferocidad de un padre. No había nada en este mundo que no hiciera por ese chico, o por este.

No, no se verían afectados por un celo sorpresa. No otra vez.

No.

Pero, mientras pintaba con spray las paredes de la nueva guardería con el logo de Los Vengadores, una concesión de sus omegas a su Alfa, Zayn sintió la necesidad en su cuerpo abrirse de par en par.

En ese momento de claridad antes de que el celo golpeara realmente, un pensamiento resonó en su cabeza: ¿Cómo no lo había visto venir? Había estado tan cansado, tan hambriento, tan posesivo con sus omegas.

Omega.

Necesitaba un omega.

Tenía dos, ¿dónde estaban?

Saliendo de la habitación, se quitó el respirador de pintura de la cara y lo olió. El dulce y delicioso aroma de omega emanaba del dormitorio y merodeó por el pasillo, abriendo la puerta.

Uf, sólo un alfa.

Harry miró hacia arriba, a punto de mencionar cómo Declan quería a Baba antes de la hora de la siesta antes de notar el desesperado olor a celo. De la forma menos amenazadora posible humanamente, se sentó, con una mano sobre Declan metida con seguridad debajo de la manta, la otra buscando su teléfono. Harry había estado en ambos lados de un celo ahora, y le había prometido a su manada que se quedaría en su carril.

—El omega está abajo, Zayn —mantuvo el tono de su voz lo más neutral posible. No fue una orden, ni una amenaza, ni un reclamo de posesión o dominio. Información básica—. Aquí no.

Zayn salió corriendo y Harry suspiró, llamando apresuradamente a Liam y Niall para advertirles. Zayn vendría lo suficiente después de su nudo para llevar a Louis escaleras abajo, o viceversa.

\--

Louis puso los huevos en la nevera, tarareando para sí mismo. Tuvo que apartar algunas sobras para hacer espacio, y cuando cerró la puerta, Zayn aparentemente apareció, justo allí, con los ojos oscurecidos por el embrutecimiento del celo.

—Oh —dejó caer la bolsa reutilizable al suelo, su lado doméstico complacido de haber terminado de desempacarla antes de descender al omega primitivo, saltando sobre Zayn, la humedad ya se estaba acumulando en sus bragas. La ropa fue rasgada en la prisa de Zayn por llegar a ese encaje que sabía que le encantaba a su omega, mezclilla y algodón revoloteando en los azulejos de la cocina hechos jirones.

Zayn levantó al omega sobre la superficie más cercana, empujando sus piernas hacia el cielo para poder tocar el encaje mojado, la nariz devorando el dulce olor a lubricante. Podía sentir a su omega pulsando, su cuerpo ansiaba el nudo de Zayn.

—Hecho para mí —gruñó, arrastrando los dientes a lo largo del interior del muslo izquierdo de Louis antes de romper el panel del medio—. Mío.

—Tuyo —gimió el omega, y el apretar el trasero contra las palmas de Zayn envió el impulso de _llenar_ directamente al nudo de Zayn. Arrancó el encaje azul con los dientes, arrastrándolos hasta las rodillas del omega antes de subirse al mostrador y hundirse en él.

Gimieron de alivio, perforando el silencio. El calor de su cuerpo acumulado entre ellos se condensó en la encimera de mármol, un contorno vaporoso de rodillas, espalda y manos, manchando y chillando con cada poderoso empuje de las caderas de Zayn y el movimiento de bienvenida del cuerpo de Louis.

La cabeza del omega se inclinó y Zayn mordió su marca, anudando con fuerza.

Nada más importaba. No la cita con el médico que Louis había programado, ni las inyecciones que le faltaban. Nada más que Zayn y Louis.

Incluso después de que su nudo se calmó, incluso cuando la desesperación dio paso a la lucidez, cuando apareció el Alfa—no una amenaza, nunca una amenaza para su alfa—para guiarlos al sótano para terminar su celo allí.

—Lo siento —Zayn lo besó suavemente, envolviéndolos con la manta. A diferencia de Harry, que funcionaba normalmente entre nudos y Liam, cuya necesidad lo mantenía completamente concentrado en su omega, Zayn _probablemente_ podría funcionar. Simplemente nunca quiso hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —Louis disfrutaba de la dicha del sexo rutinario.

—Tenías cosas... citas con el médico y Niall y... cosas —el pequeño grupo de pecas cerca de la boca de Louis lo distrajo positivamente; Zayn besó cada pequeño punto, sus manos recorrieron la piel de Louis. No podía empezar a cuantificar cuánto amaba a su omega.

—Y ahora te tengo a ti. Eres mi alfa.

Las palabras se hundieron en Zayn como un deseo fundido.

—¿Ya listo? —Louis sonrió, empujando a Zayn hacia su espalda y subiéndose encima de él.

El alfa gimió, agarrando sus caderas para control.

Durante el resto del día, mientras Louis y Zayn estaban secuestrados abajo, Liam llevó a Harry, Niall y Declan a un viaje sorpresa. Entonces, cuando salieron, encontraron comida no perecedera en el mostrador junto a dos boletos de tren y una nota.

_Llamé a la doctora._

_Sin inyecciones por ahora, ella quiere que tu cuerpo se recupere._

_Reúnase con nosotros en París._

_Cena en Le Cinq_

_Los amo a ambos,_

_Liam_

—Oh, estás hermoso —Niall sonrió cuando Louis apareció como si no acabara de bajarse del tren—. Ni siquiera estás arrugado, ¿cómo hiciste eso?

—¡El bebé se hizo más grande! —Louis ignoró el alboroto mientras acariciaba el vientre debajo del suéter de cachemira de Niall—. ¿Dónde está el bebé que ya está libre?

—Oh, sabía que nos estábamos olvidando de algo —Niall se encogió de hombros, continuando con una risa cuando Louis le dio un empujón—. Cerebro de embarazo.

Louis miró juguetonamente a Niall antes de susurrar en voz alta a su vientre: —¡Mamá es mala, amorcito, dale un poco de acidez!

—Él está arriba con mi hermana si ustedes dos quieren correr y saludar —Liam se abrochó el traje, uno de los favoritos de Niall en su época como embajador de la marca Hugo Boss—. Hola —tomó a su compañero de manada más cercano y besó a Zayn—. Sabes a él. ¿Terminaste tu celo en el tren?

—No. Pero, estoy seguro de que él no se opondría a ello.

—Él está parado justo aquí —Louis puso los ojos en blanco mientras se dirigía al ascensor; Liam lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él hacia él y hacia Zayn.

—Nunca te opones a unas MPA explícitas.

—Nunca me dejarás olvidar ese primer verano, ¿verdad? —murmuró, presionando sus labios contra los de Liam.

—Ese verano no. La primera vez después de casados —movió las cejas.

_—Podrías haber tomado unas copas —dijo Liam después de que Niall se desmayó junto a Zayn y Harry—. Había mucha gente cuidándonos._

_—Tú incluido —Louis lo ayudó a desnudar a los tres, tarareando el primer sencillo en solitario de Liam en su cabeza mientras lo hacía._

_—Era la recepción de nuestra boda._

_—Lo sé. Tuve un par cuando hicimos los brindis y esas cosas._

_—Tuviste un sorbo._

_Con sus agotados compañeros—no, sus esposos—bien metidos en la cama, Liam llevó a Louis al balcón iluminado por la luna. Encendió su música y puso la canción "Fascination". Con una sonrisa cursi, se encogió de hombros ante el movimiento de cabeza que Louis le dio._

_—Primero Niall y ahora tú —Louis se quejó burlonamente cuando Liam lo atrajo para un baile lento._

_—No puedo evitarlo. No contigo, esposo —Liam le dio un beso en la cabeza, acercándolo a él._

_Después de un giro juguetón, Louis descansó contra su alfa, el aroma lo inundó, un calor sólido y seguro. —Quiero estar presente para nuestro futuro —murmuró._

_—¿Hm? —Liam los balanceó hacia adelante y hacia atrás, la nariz rozando el cabello de Louis._

_—Es por eso que sólo tomé un trago. Quiero hacer todo el asunto de envejecer juntos y tener cachorros contigo y verlos crecer. No me arriesgaré con eso, no por un par de tragos._

_—Sé que hay más, y abordaremos todo lo que dijiste, pero todo lo que escuché fue tener cachorros conmigo y ahora eso es todo en lo que puedo pensar —Liam lo levantó desde su trasero, presionándolo a la pared del hotel con la esperanza de que estuvieran lo suficientemente altos porque iba a tener a su esposo allí mismo._

—¿Y de quién fue la culpa? —Louis se rio—. Déjame ir a darle las buenas noches a Declan.

—Vamos —Zayn lo rodeó con un brazo, lo besó en la frente y se dirigió al ascensor con su omega bajo el brazo.

Liam los miró, algo curioso recorriendo su vínculo. Tenía un presentimiento... simplemente no quería ilusionarse, y mucho menos a sus omegas. Y a Harry. Además, Zayn siempre era así de posesivo después de un celo. —Vamos, muchachos, el carro está en el frente —se ajustó sus gafas de moda y tomó la mano de su omega embarazado.

\--

Después de que el día siguiente en Disneylandia se convirtiera en una semana—¿por qué no? Tenían tiempo y Louis tenía la sensación de que Liam quería distraerlo—la manada regresó a Londres.

Louis llevó a Declan a su habitación, con el nuevo peluche de Aladdin entre ellos, genios dibujados con marcadores en sus brazos.

_—Mommo, es Baba —dijo, felizmente empujando el peluche a Louis—. Es Baba sin las imágenes en sus brazos._

_Louis se rió, —Bueno, lo veo, seguro._

_—Mommo, ¿cuándo tengo mis dibujos? —Declan tocó el 8 debajo de los anillos de compromiso y boda de Louis._

_—Cuando decidas que los quieres._

_—¿’Hora?_

_—Hablaremos con Baba en el tren. Una vez me hizo dibujos, ¿sabes? Pero esos se fueron en el baño. Los que tenemos Papá, Papi, Baba y yo no, pero puedes conseguirlos cuando seas mayor si quieres._

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —Harry estaba en la puerta, mirándolo colocar cuidadosamente a Declan bajo las mantas de Batman.

—Sí, sólo cansado —se acercó a los brazos del bebé alfa después de cerrar las cortinas y encender su Bat-Señal de juguete.

—¿Y volvemos a la realidad?

—Oop, ahí va la gravedad —se rio Louis.

—¿Cuándo es la cita con tu doctor?

—Otra semana, todavía —Louis besó su camisa, justo encima del tatuaje del gorrión.

—No te olvides de Jill —señaló.

Louis le dio un beso al otro gorrión. —¿Jack y Jill? Pensé que eran Lennon y McCartney.

—Dec preguntó si podía nombrarlos, así que hasta que se olvide, son Jack y Jill.

—¿Qué hemos hecho que lo mejor a lo que puede legar nuestro hijo son canciones infantiles?

—Bueno, si Liam y Zayn estuvieran cerca, probablemente habría ido con Batman y Robin. ¿Te sientes bien? —Harry preguntó cuando Louis hizo un pequeño intento por dejar su abrazo.

—Todo bien. Es un poco agradable no tener que ser apuñalado todos los días.

Con una fuerte inhalación de aire, Harry se encogió hasta el pecho. —No digas eso. Mi corazón sangra cuando dices cosas así.

—Eres tan dramático —Louis le dio un golpe en el hombro en broma—. Ni siquiera Sheers habla así.

—Eres un alma valiente y hermosa, te mereces una medalla por todas las cosas por las que estás pasando por nosotros —Harry lo presionó contra la pared junto a la puerta cerrada.

—En su lugar, me iré por una comida de culo —sonrió Louis.

Cuando Harry lo levantó por el trasero, sonrió: —¿Cómo pedimos cosas, Louis?

—Por favor —dijo arrastrando las palabras a través de su sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 5

Zayn tomó su mano mientras esperaban en el consultorio de la doctora, las piernas de Louis se balanceaban hacia adelante y hacia atrás desde el borde de la mesa.

—Lo siento por esto, Lou —Zayn presionó un beso en sus nudillos.

—Oh, Z, sólo uno de nosotros se arrepiente de las cosas por las que no debería —Louis se pasó los dedos por el pelo; su alfa casi ronroneó ante el toque. Nada distrajo a Zayn de su desdén por los consultorios médicos como disculparse por quincuagésima vez. Nada excepto Louis, por supuesto—. Y todavía tengo el monopolio de eso, así que métetelo por el culo.

—Estamos aquí con la esperanza de que podría haber sido suficiente de eso —Niall se rio entre dientes al lado del omega mayor.

—Nunca hay suficiente de eso —Zayn movió las cejas.

—Decoro, por favor —se rio Liam—. La doctora vendrá a verlos a ustedes dos en breve.

—Y el cielo no permita que nuestro Alfa se sonroje —le guiñó un ojo Louis.

—Hola, hola —los saludó la Dra. Walden—. ¿Entonces estamos aquí porque hubo un celo alfa inesperado?

—Zayn se vino antes. Quiero decir, el de Zayn vino antes —Louis sonrió a su Alfa, quien levantó una ceja de advertencia con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

—Compórtate, Louis —Zayn les dio un apretón a sus manos.

—Está bien, haremos...

—¿Más exámenes? —Louis se subió la manga, preparándose para el análisis de sangre con un suspiro.

—Sí, cuando obtengamos esos resultados, encontraremos la mejor manera de proceder con tus tratamientos de fertilidad.

—¿En qué momento… no sé… terminamos? Quiero decir, no es que quiera, pero yo solo... estas son dos rondas fallidas de IIU y la tercera no funcionó.

—Siempre podemos considerar probar la FIV en su lugar —dijo y continuó explicando el proceso.

—¿La FIV tendrá más éxito?

—Cada paciente es diferente, pero en términos de tasas de éxito, son casi iguales.

Los alfas intentaron calmar la repentina frustración de Louis a través de su vínculo, pero nada funcionó mejor que Niall deslizando una mano sobre su muslo.

—Intentaremos lo que quieras —el rubio omega incluso parpadeó.

—Bastardo —Louis no pudo evitar sonreír—. Quiero decir, supongo, hagamos todo el trabajo de laboratorio y, como dijiste, partamos de ahí. Si me da hambre, entonces el preñado aquí va a pasar hambre. ¿Falafel? Podría comer falafel. Ohh, o kebab, ¿qué es ese que es carne de res, pero como, no...

—Kefta —Zayn casi se derritió—. Kefta es, amor. Después de usted, por supuesto, Dra. Walden —sonrió.

Después de recoger la comida para llevar, los chicos llevaron el almuerzo a casa para Harry y Declan, quienes estaban asombrosamente meditando en la sala de estar.

—Shhhh —dijo Declan en voz baja, manteniendo una pose de loto mientras estaba sentado en el centro de Harry—. Memitamos.

—Meditamos —corrigió Harry suavemente, abriendo los ojos—. ¿Cómo les fue?

Louis se encogió de hombros y se arrodilló con Declan, colocándolo en su regazo, haciéndole cosquillas y tratando de convencerlo de que era hora de abrir los ojos.

—¡Mommo! —rio él.

—Más exámenes, más espera, verla de nuevo en dos semanas. Lo mismo de siempre —Niall se encogió de hombros, inclinándose para besar a Declan una vez que Louis lo tuvo en la cadera—. Vamos. Tenemos almuerzo.

Sentado alrededor de la mesa, Liam observó a Zayn amontonar comida en el plato de Louis, seguido de cerca por Harry empujando un vaso de agua en su camino. Se preguntó si se dieron cuenta. Pero, si nadie más lo captaba, entonces lo dejaría en paz. Además, puede que no fuera nada. Después de todo, Zayn solía ser sobreprotector después de un celo y Harry siempre insistía en que se hidrataran y se cuidaran.

Sus instintos Alfa gritaban lo contrario. Algo estaba cambiando en la manada, algo nuevo, algo que se parecía mucho al período previo al momento en que Niall les contó sobre Declan. En retrospectiva, Liam debería haberlo visto venir, pero en cambio había culminado preguntándose a dónde diablos se habían ido sus omegas con el Dr. Black. Pero, después de todo lo que Louis había pasado, no podía decir nada. No ilusionaría a Louis hasta que lo supieran con certeza y Louis tuviera programada su cita habitual con la doctora y eso sería todo.

Pero, dos días después de que decidió eso, Louis puso salsa Peri-Peri y chocolate en palomitas de maíz y Liam simplemente no pudo soportarlo. Tenía que saberlo.

_El Alfa entró en la oficina y cerró la puerta antes de descolgar el teléfono, —Oiga, Dra. Walden, gracias por devolverme la llamada... sí. Lou ha estado... no raro, pero como... ¿Las pruebas regresaron? Solo tengo un presentimiento. Gracias... —Liam se paseaba por la oficina, asomándose por la puerta para asegurarse de que su ausencia de la noche de cine aún pasara desapercibida—. Hola, todavía aquí, sí... —Liam tuvo que pisotear la alegría en su pecho para no arruinar la posibilidad de una sorpresa—. Está... está embarazado. ¿Está segura? Tiene que estar segura, no puedo decirle... al cien por cien. Gracias de nuevo por apresurar los análisis de sangre, Dra. Walden. Gracias, gracias, ¡gracias!_

_Liam regresó a una manada viendo a Los Increíbles 2, deslizándose en el sofá de dos plazas con Zayn y Louis._

_—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Louis._

_—Perfecto —sonrió el Alfa._

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a la Dra. Walden? —Niall preguntó, con ojos curiosos en Louis mientras tomaba un bocado de su tostada de nutella con huevos revueltos.

—La veré el próximo viernes. Ella dijo que todos los exámenes estarán listos.

—Mommo, no huevos en el mío, porfi —la nariz de Declan se arrugó.

—Claro, cariño, pero si ves a mamá comer esto lo suficiente, empiezas a preguntarte si no descubrió algo —Louis también le arrebató una de sus patatas fritas en vinagre.

Niall intercambió una mirada de incredulidad con Liam, quien negó con la cabeza, incluso cuando el omega más joven lo arrastró fuera de la habitación. —¡Está comiendo nutella, huevos y pepinillos!

—¡Shhhh! ¡Lo sé! —exclamó Liam en un susurro.

—¿¡Ya sabes!? ¿Sabes qué?

Liam sonrió. —Llamé a la Dra. Walden. Volvieron los análisis de sangre. Louis está embarazado.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¿Está todo bien ahí fuera? —Louis llamó.

—¡Liam vio Game of Thrones sin nosotros!

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? —Louis apareció en la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿Por qué harías eso?

—No, Niall lo entendió mal. Dije, eh, algo más, ¡cualquier otra cosa! ¡No vi nada! Lo juro por Ned Stark.

Louis entrecerró los ojos, pero volvió a Declan.

—¿Lo saben Harry y Zayn? Es por eso que ellos… tiene que estarlo, ¡están siendo tan protectores con él! —Niall saltó sobre sus pies, sus mejillas se esforzaron por sonreír tan fuerte como este momento se merecía—. ¡Harry tomó su mano cuando bajaron las escaleras como si fuera la Reina Victoria!

—Shhhh —Liam lo agarró por los codos para mantenerlo firme—. Sin saltar tan adelante en tu embarazo.

—¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

—Ha llegado un paquete para él hoy. Lo abrirá durante la cena —sonrió Liam—. Espero que no te importe, tomé una página de tu libro, algo así.

Niall se arrojó a los brazos de Liam lo mejor que pudo con su gigantesca barriga. —¡Está embarazado! ¡Vamos a tener tantos cachorros!

El omega más joven prácticamente vibró de emoción por el resto del día, sonriéndole a Harry cuando regresó a casa de un viaje de compras y casi derramando los frijoles cuando Zayn tomó una bolsa de él.

—Gracias, Haz —dijo el mayor con un beso.

—¿Qué es? —Niall preguntó desde la alfombra de juego donde él y Declan estaban haciendo yoga.

—Ohh —Harry se unió—. Pintura, para la guardería. Zayn está siendo un vago.

—Voy a necesitar mucho más de eso —sonrió.

—Niall —Liam arqueó una ceja en advertencia.

—Sigue haciendo tu crucigrama, viejito —Louis se rio desde la cocina—. Deja que Niall morbosee el perro bocabajo de Harry todo lo que quiera.

—Pregúntale a Mommo si la cena está casi lista —le susurró Niall a su hijo.

—¡Mommo! ¿Lista la cena?

—Niall, voy a decirle a Declan lo mismo que te dije hace cinco minutos. Estará listo pronto.

—Huele increíble, jaan —Zayn se envolvió alrededor de él, con la barbilla en su hombro, las manos deslizándose por debajo del dobladillo de su camisa, justo sobre su vientre—. ¿Estás haciendo karahi?

—Gracias, y sí. Es la receta de tu mamá —Louis arqueó la espalda lo suficiente para hacer que su alfa gruñera y empujara un poco el Trasero.

—No hagas eso y hables de mi mamá —se rio, presionando suaves besos en su cuello, con los dedos acariciando la barriga del omega.

—Eso es adorable y todo, pero ¿podemos comer ya? —Niall gritó desde la habitación contigua.

—Ven a comer algo si tienes tanta hambre, preñadito —Louis puso los ojos en blanco.

—El Niall embarazado asoma su cabeza hambrienta —bromeó Zayn.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Estoy comiendo por dos y nos estamos acercando mucho a ser dos personas!

—Pon la mesa para nosotros, Z. Al menos para apaciguar al monstruo —se rio.

Los quince minutos más largos de la vida de Niall pasaron antes de que Louis los llamara a la mesa y trajera el karahi junto con la pita y el biryani que había tenido que mantener caliente en el horno.

Mientras que Declan terminó con salsa en el pelo, pero mucho pollo en la barriga, Niall pateó a Liam debajo de la mesa más veces de las que el Alfa se preocupó de contar.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? —Harry arqueó una ceja.

—Nada —jadeó Niall—. ¡Cómo te atreves a acusarme de estar tramando algo!

Louis resopló sus especias. —Eso es ciertamente convincente.

—¡Liam! —se quejó el omega irlandés.

—¡De ahí sacó Declan lo quejica! —Harry rio; Niall frunció el ceño.

—Está bien, está bien, mi querido amor. Algo vino en el correo para ti, Lou —presionó un beso en su cabeza y agarró a Declan al salir—. Vamos, Seis. Dáselo a mamá.

—No es mi cumpleaños —Louis colocó al niño en su regazo—. ¿Me ayudarás a abrirlo, Seis?

Zayn y Harry intercambiaron una mirada con el Alfa mientras se dejaba caer en su silla, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba su cerveza.

Declan abrió la caja y anunció: —¡Es un kit de fútbol!

—¿Porque es tan grande? —Louis sacó el equipo de Inglaterra extra-grande y estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer cuando escuchó los jadeos del otro lado de la mesa—. ¿Qué?

—¡Eso es incluso más lindo que el onesie con el “Cosa Seis”! —Niall exclamó.

—¿Cómo... qué...? —Zayn apenas podía quedarse boquiabierto de incredulidad antes de que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro.

Eufórico, Harry se lanzó alrededor de la mesa gritando: —¡Dale la vuelta al equipo, Lou!

Un poco aturdido, Louis lo hizo. En lugar de un apellido, las letras sobre el número 8 decían: “Y con el bebé son”

—Felicitaciones, Lou amor —sonrió Liam—. Estás embarazado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis tiene algunas noticias.

_ La boca de Louis se movió sin palabras. Sus manos temblaban sobre el equipo. _

_ Y con el bebé son 8… _

_ Su respiración era irregular. _

_ —¿Lou? —Harry esperó, con las manos abiertas, la felicidad en cascada se convirtió en preocupación. _

_ —¿Embarazado? _

_ —Tranquilo, Lou —Liam envolvió a Louis en sus brazos, con la cara presionada contra la suave camisa de algodón del Alfa—. Tranquilo. Respira. _

_ Los ojos de Louis encontraron a Declan, seguro en la cadera de Harry, ¿cuándo sucedió eso y cuándo se puso de pie y cuándo comenzaron las lágrimas y por qué? _

_ Porque él estaba… _

_ Pero no podía… _

_ —¿Estás seguro? —su voz temblaba desesperadamente. _

_ —Sí, estoy seguro —sonrió Liam; no estaría sonriendo así si estuviera mintiendo—. Y la Dra. Walden puede verte a primera hora de la mañana. Es por eso que esperé hasta hoy para contártelo. Mañana por la mañana es la única cita disponible que tenía antes del viernes. _

_ Louis tragó saliva, el rostro aún pálido, el ceño aún fruncido. —¿Entonces estoy... estoy embarazado? _

_ —Sí, Mommo. ¿Por qué más habría escondido el pastel de banofee en el maletero de mi coche? —Liam lo besó. _

_ —¿Me conseguiste un pastel? —eso puso a Louis al límite y se envolvió alrededor de su Alfa, sollozando. _

_ Estaba embarazado. _

_ Louis se apartó de Liam. —¡No demasiado apretado! Tú… tú… —incluso él se dio cuenta de lo tonto que sonaría, pero lo soltó de todos modos—. ¡Lo aplastarás! O a ella. Lo vas a aplastar. _

_ Naturalmente, todos habían ido a la primera cita después de la revelación del bebé y la segunda dos semanas después. Con los omegas masculinos siempre se consideraban embarazos de alto riesgo, que requerían visitas más frecuentes. Pero, Louis había puesto su pie en el suelo después de eso. Podría hacer esto sin una multitud, por el amor de Dios. Niall lo había hecho. _

_ —No realmente, amor. Mi primer-primer trimestre estábamos de gira y, bueno, hubo toda esa tontería de abducción. El Dr. Black vino a nosotros y siempre estuvimos juntos. Cuando llegué a mi segundo trimestre, estuvimos allí cada dos semanas juntos. _

_ —Sí, pero con el bebé número dos no lo hicimos. Este es el bebé número tres, está bien. _

_ Niall tomó su mano y ahuecó su mejilla. —Merece la pena armar un escándalo. Este es enorme, este es tu primer cachorro- _

_ —¡Lo sé, pero está bien! —Louis se apartó, con las manos tirando de su camisa mientras se alejaba. _

_ El omega más joven miró con los ojos muy abiertos al alfa más cercano en busca de ayuda, pero Zayn ya estaba persiguiendo a Louis afuera ya que Niall ya no podía moverse tan rápido. —Lou, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Zayn, persiguiéndolo afuera. _

_ —Nada —murmuró. _

_ —Mierda —atrajo a Louis hacia él, abrazándolo hasta que, tratando de alejarse, se convirtió en llanto en su hombro. _

_ —Estás esperando a que caiga el otro zapato —dijo Liam desde el porche—. Pero no va a ser así. Te hice una promesa cuando te reclamamos por primera vez: que siempre estaríamos a salvo contigo. Ahora incluimos a este cachorro. Este cachorro está a salvo contigo- _

_ —¿Cómo sabes eso? Tantas cosas pueden salir mal, tuve problemas, ¿y si, y si...? _

_ —¿Y si tienes un embarazo completamente normal? ¿Y si estás tan saludable como dicen tus médicos? ¿Y si tus hormonas están sacudiendo tu ansiedad y eso te está sacando lo mejor de ti? —preguntó Niall. _

_ —Recuerda lo que dijo la Dra. Walden, mi amor —Zayn se acarició la espalda con las puntas de las uñas, hacia arriba al inhalar, hacia abajo al exhalar—. Lo mejor que puedes hacer por este bebé es relajarte. _

_ —Y ser feliz. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? Este bebé merece ser celebrado. _

_ Louis asintió, secándose la cara. —Yo… está bien. Okay. _

_ —Niall tiene razón. Merece la pena hacer un escándalo por ustedes dos. _

_ Decidido a no ser una mejor madre que la que había tenido, Louis asintió con la cabeza. —Está bien, pero ¿podemos simplemente… hasta el segundo trimestre? ¿Puede el alboroto, decirle a la gente, planificar y todo eso esperar hasta que llegue al segundo trimestre? Yo sólo... ¿por favor? _

_ —Si eso es lo que quieres —asintió Liam. _

Tres citas y ocho semanas después, Niall y los alfas habían encontrado formas sutiles de preocuparse por Louis. Comieron todas sus comidas favoritas, cumplieron con todos sus antojos en una hora, reiniciaron el termostato Nest cada vez que tenía demasiado calor o demasiado frío, le masajearon los pies y la espalda cada vez que les dejaba tocarlo, y Niall comenzó a comprar segundos de todo para los bebés. Pero no mencionaron nada de eso a su omega emocional, quien rara vez reconocía su embarazo.

—Oye, Lou, Ni, ¿cómo fue con la doctora? —preguntó Liam, habiendo programado ambos omegas juntos para que alguien fuera con Louis.

—Bien, todo está bien —murmuró, tirando de su sudadera.

Niall se frotó el vientre que sobresalía. —Mismo. Tan listo para terminar.

—Estás obteniendo ese brillo del embarazo —Harry, quien tenía más problemas para acomodar la solicitud de “poco alboroto” de Louis, tiró a omega en un abrazo.

—No, amor, eso es sudor y enrojecimiento posterior al vómito —Louis se alejó.

—Eres hermoso y maravilloso y todo lo bueno del mundo. Tú y ese cachorrito que está ahí adentro —Harry tiró de él hacia atrás y se arrodilló para poder besar la barriguita de Tommo.

—Uh-huh —Louis le restó importancia e intentó prácticamente salir corriendo de la cocina.

Harry suspiró y miró a Liam, quien le indicó que se relajara. El Alfa agarró la mano de Louis y tiró de él hacia su regazo. —Hola.

Louis suspiró. —No es una locura querer esperar hasta que termine el primer trimestre para... ya sabes.

—¿Reconocer que estás embarazado? —Niall arqueó una ceja; Louis lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No es una locura, no —Liam se frotó la espalda—. Pero estás sano. El Dr. Black, la Dra. Walden y la Dra. Rossi te han diagnosticado un buen estado de salud. Eres un lugar seguro para que este cachorro crezca. Trabajaste muy duro para esto, Lou amor y lo hiciste muy bien. Y como han dicho todos tus médicos, lo mejor que puedes hacer por ti y por este cachorro es relajarte.

—¿Has terminado? —Louis hizo un puchero.

—No —dijo el Alfa, casi petulante—. Pero, si quieres, compraré suficiente plástico de burbujas para mantenerte a salvo hasta las doce semanas. Lo cual, si mis matemáticas son correctas, significa cuatro semanas más.

—Lo sé, Liam, lo sé.

—¿De verdad? —el Alfa le agarró la barbilla con dedos suaves pero firmes—. ¿O sigues esperando que las cosas salgan mal?

Sonrojándose suavemente, Louis apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Liam, golpeándolo suavemente. —Pensé que si quedaba embarazado dejaría de preocuparme, pero ahora me preocupa estar embarazado.

—Vas a estar bien —Liam le frotó la espalda—. Los omegas masculinos son raros, eso es todo. Por eso se consideran embarazos de mayor riesgo.

—Lo suficientemente raro como para terminar con dos —Louis podía hacer desviarlo todo. No había perdido su toque, a pesar de que había mejorado en eso de la honestidad y la franqueza con la manada.

—Sí, sé que soy el Alfa más afortunado del mundo. ¿Y recuerdas lo que te prometí? ¿Cuándo te reclamamos por primera vez? —Liam levantó la barbilla—. Te prometí que siempre estaríamos a salvo contigo. Y este cachorro es de la manada, por lo que este cachorro siempre estará a salvo contigo.

Louis asintió. —¿Dónde está Z?

—Recogiendo la cena con Seis.

—¿Hamburguesas?

—Y patatas fritas extra. Como pediste, Lou amor —Liam sonrió.

—¿No quieres nada? —Louis le preguntó a Niall.

—Comida —asintió y mordió una bolsa de patatas fritas hasta abrirla—. ¿Como ahora?

Louis se rio e hizo un gesto a Niall para que pudiera frotar su vientre y besarlo.

—¿Cuándo podré hacer eso? —el omega más joven resopló.

—Cuando puedas arrodillarte y volver a levantarte, supongo —respondió Louis; Niall trató de mirarlo, pero no pudo contener la risa—. Ni siquiera tengo barriga todavía.

—Entonces, ¿todos podemos ir a su próxima cita? Porque es tu primer ultrasonido... —Harry miró a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Uh-huh —Niall se volvió y salió de la habitación.

—Claro —Louis miró hacia abajo intencionadamente; Liam había deslizado su mano debajo de su sudadera con capucha y le frotaba el ombligo con el pulgar hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Louis quiso golpear su mano, pero no pudo hacerlo. No con la suave sonrisa en el rostro de Liam o la forma en que Harry se movía arrastrando los pies, obviamente queriendo hacer lo mismo—. Supongo que esto viene con lo de estar embarazado.

—Sabes que un omega embarazado es el favorito de Harry.

—Bien, tienes un minuto —Louis movió un dedo de advertencia, pero el deleite de Harry rompió cualquier posibilidad de seriedad en el rostro de Louis.

—¡Louis! —Niall gritó desde el vestíbulo—. ¡Está aquí!

—¡Voy!

—¡Mi minuto! —Harry suspiró.

Liam puso al bebé alfa en su regazo y acarició su vientre a través de su camisa de encaje. Harry quería estar molesto, realmente lo quería. Pero era Liam.

—¡Tenemos comida! —Declan anunció mientras entraban a la cocina—. ¡Mommo! ¡Mami! 

—¿Qué es eso? —Zayn le preguntó a Louis mientras seguía a los omegas adentro. Dejaría que el repartidor entrara por la puerta antes de meter su auto en el garaje, pero Niall ya estaba firmando cuando fue a la puerta principal.

—Postre —Niall sonrió, empujando a Louis con un codo.

—¿Antojos? —Zayn miró al omega sonrojado.

—Sí, por el pastel de chocolate —respondió, señalando la caja de color rosa brillante.

Zayn lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. —Después de la cena.

—¡Por supuesto, primero las hamburguesas con queso!

—¿Pastel? —Declan rebotó felizmente.

—Tienes que cenar primero, un poco —dijo Louis y llevó el pastel a la cocina mientras todos los demás iban al comedor.

—Pastel, pastel, pastel. ¿Pastel de choco? —preguntó Declan.

—Sí, cariño, pastel de chocolate.

—¡Pastel, pastel, pastel! —Declan rebotó e hizo gestos de agarrar con las manos.

—Oh, he estado soñando con esta hamburguesa todo el día —Louis desenvolvió la suya y mordió.

Hicieron una pequeña charla durante la cena, sin mencionar el embarazo de Louis.

—¿Hambriento, Seis?

—Ajá —murmuró en torno a su último bocado de hamburguesa.

—¿Pero sí masticaste? —Niall se rió.

—¡Pastel! —demandó él.

—¿Pastel? —preguntó Liam.

—Domicilio. Antojos y todo —Louis tomó un gran bocado de hamburguesa para terminar.

—Antojos de pastel de chocolate —Niall movió las cejas hacia Harry, quien puso los ojos en blanco en broma.

_ —Te apuesto a que va a tener un niño —susurró Harry, incapaz de contenerse. Estaba teniendo más problemas para no adular a Louis y su recién descubierto embarazo. _

_ Niall comprobó que Louis, chapoteando en la piscina con Declan, estaba fuera del alcance del oído. —¿Por qué piensas eso? _

_ —Está comiendo tantas cosas saladas. Dicen que si tus antojos son salados y amargos, vas a tener un niño. Sal y vinagre, patatas fritas, encurtidos. _

_ —Ah, ¿eso es del club de las viejas? —Niall asintió—. No es para reventar tu burbuja, pero también está comiendo mucha nutella y helado. E hizo que Liam recogiera un poco de baklawa de ese lugar libanés. _

_ —Pero es helado de caramelo salado. _

_ Niall le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla. —Ok, cariño. _

_ —¿Crees que va a tener una niña? —preguntó Harry. _

_ —Quizás sólo lo deseo. _

_ Bebé alfa suspiró, mirando a Louis y Declan sacar agua de la piscina en cubos en el borde de la piscina. —Ojalá supiéramos lo que estaba pensando. _

_ —¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta? —Niall dijo para distraerlo—. Si tienes razón, te daré a Jagger. Como segundo nombre. _

_ —¿Qué? _

_ —Si Louis tiene un niño, podemos ponerle de segundo nombre a este bebé Jagger. Si Louis tiene una niña, Jagger está fuera de la mesa. _

_ —No, para cuando Louis tenga ese bebé, este bebé tendrá como... seis o siete meses. _

_ —No vamos a llamarlo por su nombre completo, ¿verdad? ¿A quién le importa si lo cambiamos? _

_ Harry retrocedió un poco en su predicción y preguntó: —¿Estás tan seguro de que va a tener una niña? Le preguntaste a Declan, ¿no? ¿Qué dijo Declan? _

_ —No le he preguntado, todavía, en realidad —Niall tomó aliento para llamar a su hijo, pero recordó con quién estaba—. Se lo preguntaremos más tarde. _

—Lou, ¿ya? —preguntó Niall.

—Haz, ¿te importa? —Louis señaló la cocina.

—Sí, lo traeré, ustedes dos no se muevan —Harry saltó sobre el suyo.

—No lo abras hasta que estés aquí —gritó Niall; Louis se sonrojó de nuevo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Liam aplastó su envoltorio. Harry tardó más en regresar, con platos de papel y tenedores cuidadosamente apilados encima de la caja de la panadería.

—¿Recibiste un pastel rectangular grande? —Liam se rió entre dientes, camino de la cocina para sacar sus cosas con Zayn.

—¡Pastel, pastel, pastel, pastel! —cantó Declan.

—Chicos, esperen.

Louis compartió una sonrisa con Niall cuando Harry levantó la tapa y preguntó: —¿Qué tan grande es...? ¿En serio? —sonrió, los ojos verdes se iluminaron cuando la incredulidad inicial se disolvió como una mecha lista para encender su alegría.

—Sí —Louis asintió con la cabeza, la sonrisa dividiendo su rostro.

—¿Qué? —Liam y Zayn miraron hacia adentro.

El Alfa exclamó: “¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!" al tiempo que Zayn dijo, “¿Ya te hiciste el ultrasonido?”

—No se enojen porque se lo perdieron —advirtió Louis—. Estábamos en el médico y había estado mareado toda la mañana, pero estos calambres salieron de la nada, y Niall nunca se estremeció, así que mi mente presionó el botón del pánico, pero ya estábamos en la consulta del médico, por lo que la Dra. Walden ordenó una ecografía de emergencia, que ahora suena mucho más aterradora, pero todo estaba bien… ella encontró, bueno… —metió la mano en el bolsillo y le entregó la ecografía etiquetada.

Liam se encontró frente a Louis, a punto de levantarlo en un abrazo de oso y darle la vuelta, cuando recordó la petición de Louis de no aplastarlos. Literalmente a ellos. Mierda, ellos. Dos, eran dos. —¿Gemelos? —se quedó boquiabierto.

Louis asintió con tanta fuerza que su cabello voló y saltó a su abrazo. La corriente de júbilo en sus vínculos fácilmente reemplazó su ansiedad por ahora.

Confundido porque la emoción por el pastel significaba un retraso en comerse el pastel, Declan le susurró a Niall: —Mami, ¿pastel? —y extendió su plato para enfatizar.

Riendo, Niall besó la cabeza de su hijo y lo llevó a su regazo lo mejor que pudo ya que estaba muy, muy embarazado, —Sí, cariño, pastel. Te daremos pastel en seguida.

> _ No se preocupen, todo está bien. _
> 
> _ Pero el bebé no. 8 viene junto al bebé no. 9 _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La ansiedad de Louis tardó unos días en volver, justo a tiempo para la llegada de 7.

Las viejas ansiedades de Louis tardaron unos días en levantar sus horribles cabezas. La euforia de la “revelación de gemelos” desapareció y él se sentó en un sudor frío, prácticamente gritando: —¡Vamos a tener cuatro hijos menores de cuatro años! ¿Qué he hecho?

Liam, todavía el durmiente más ligero de todos, se rió adormilado. —¿Cuántos de nosotros somos, Louis?

—Somos cinco.

—Baño —Niall luchó por levantarse con su gran barriga—. ¿Un poco de ayuda?

Liam le dio una mano a Niall y se dejó caer sobre su almohada. —Exactamente. Somos cinco. Vuelve a dormir. ¿Haz?

—Mmmm —Harry tiró a Louis hacia abajo y enderezó la manta sobre ellos—. No nos superan en número todavía, cariño.

—Pero íbamos a...

Harry presionó un pulgar en su mejilla mientras tomaba la mejilla de Louis e interrumpió, —Nada nos detiene. Además, hacemos unos bebés tan lindos.

—Es verdad —Louis se acomodó, pero volvió a sentarse muy rápidamente—. ¿Qué pasa si mis bebés no son lindos?

—No seas ridículo —Zayn se dio la vuelta y tiró de él hacia abajo—. Has visto a los bebés que hacemos, son los más lindos.

—Los bebés de Niall son los más lindos.

—Así serán los tuyos. Haz, muévete. Hora omega —Niall salió del baño y se metió en la cama entre Harry y Louis—. Eres adorable, entonces tus bebés serán adorables. Fin de la discusión. Ahora duerme.

Las palabras  _ embarazo de alto riesgo _ sonaron como una alarma en su cabeza. —¿Qué pasa si no puedo retenerlos el tiempo suficiente?

El irlandés murmuró: —Entonces sacaremos los tapones.

La risa lo golpeó tan rápido que Louis resopló, —¡Niall!

—Él está durmiendo. Deja un mensaje después del tono —y se acurrucó más en su almohada.

Louis se derritió como siempre lo hacía por su omega. —Está bien, está bien, tú ganas —presionó un beso en la nariz de Niall y luego besó su vientre, con las manos ahuecadas alrededor de él, pero se levantó tan rápido que terminó encima de Harry.

—Eso era-

—Nop. Dormido. Silencio —Niall negó con la cabeza y se aferró a su almohada.

—¡Eso fue una contracción! ¡Estás de parto! 

—¡Todavía no vamos al hospital, recién empezaron! —Niall gimió cuando los alfas saltaron de la cama.

—Ni, nos vamos, ahora —Harry tiró suavemente de su brazo.

—Está bien, adiós, te veré allí más tarde —Niall trató de enterrarse en el calor y la suavidad de su cama.

—Niall, muévete, vámonos —Liam tomó sus bolsas para el hospital del armario.

—Estuve de parto con Declan durante dos días, ¡podemos esperar hasta la mañana!

—Ni.

—No, tú también. ¡Somos los omegas, se supone que debemos permanecer unidos! 

—Pero, Niall —la voz de Louis arrastró las palabras de esa manera perfecta, goteando con esa suavidad omega y Niall gruñó.

—Si no tengo este bebé en las próximas horas, estaré realmente molesto contigo y con ese hermoso rostro tuyo.

—¿Sólo mi cara? —Louis sonrió con esa sonrisa que amaba Niall.

—Bueno, no me voy a enojar con el Trasero. Ahora, ve a buscar a Dec, para que nuestros alfas puedan obligarme a ir hasta el hospital.

Louis corrió a la habitación de Declan y lo despertó. —Oye, cariño, tu hermano viene.

—¿Hora? —suspiró y se dio la vuelta en la cama.

Al igual que su madre, Louis no pudo evitar sonreír. —Sí, amor, vamos. Puedes dormir en el coche y en el hospital. Está bien.

—Bueno —gimió y agarró su peluche de Aladdin y se acercó a Louis, quien lo agarró a él y a su mochila y se apresuró hacia el auto.

Declan durmió la mayor parte de la primera mañana en la que Niall estuvo en trabajo de parto, era lo hablador habitual mientras jugaba con su iPad y otros juguetes que habían empacado en sus mochilas durante el día, y dejó que Mommo lo acunara para dormir en la sala de espera la noche anterior. A pesar del ruido, papi tuvo que despertarlo poco antes del sol con la noticia de que tenía un hermanito sano. No estaba impresionado y se había vuelto a dormir.

Treinta y ocho horas después de que Niall fuera admitido por primera vez, Louis caminó por el pasillo, la mano de Declan en una de las suyas y las bolsas de pollo Peri-Peri de Nando’s (para recomprar el favor de su omega) en la otra. Miró a su alrededor, la anticipación revoloteando en su panza aún inexistente. Estarían aquí de nuevo en unos meses, asumiendo que todo saliera según lo planeado. Tragó saliva y cambió de dirección en sus pensamientos. Mejor no pensar demasiado en eso todavía. Tenían un nuevo bebé que necesitaba su atención. En cambio, miró a su hijo que no había dicho mucho en toda la mañana.

—¿Qué estás pensando, Seis? —Louis meneó la mano.

Declan miró sus Converse rojas contra el azulejo blanco y la barra de chocolate en su mano balanceándose con su brazo. —Mommo.

—¿Estás pensando en mí?

—¿Bebés crecen en ti como mami?

—Si. Mommo también va a tener bebés.

—Dos bebés.

—Gemelos.

—Y mamá me hizo crecer.

—Sí, te hizo crecer —se rió Louis.

—... ¿todavía vas a jugar conmigo ahora que tienes tus bebés?

Louis jadeó porque si era la pregunta real o no, todo lo que escuchó fue  _ si tú también me seguirás amando _ . Se dejó caer sobre una rodilla y miró a su hijo directamente a los ojos. —Declan Liam, escúchame porque esto es muy importante y quiero que lo recuerdes siempre. Me hiciste Mommo, mi querido niño. Tú me hiciste Mommo. Tú hiciste eso. Estos bebés no pueden cambiar eso y no lo harán. Tú y tu hermano siempre serán mis bebés también, y yo siempre, siempre te amaré. Somos manada, cariño. Eso es lo que significa ser manada.

—Tonces, ¿sigues siendo mi Mommo?

—Bueno, ¿quién más podría serlo? —Louis le sonrió suavemente a su bebé.

—Tonces, ¿son mis bebés también?

—Sí, amor. Todos son tus bebés. Puedes ser el líder de tu propio pequeño culto.

Declan asintió y levantó las manos; Louis felizmente lo levantó con su brazo libre, disfrutando de la calidez del abrazo de su hijo.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, con la mejilla de Declan en el hombro de Louis, el pequeño grande dijo: —Mami, tengo choco.

—Gracias, Decky —Niall sonrió desde debajo del brazo de Harry, sosteniendo al recién nacido contra él.

—No es para ti, es para mi bebé —respondió Seis mientras Louis lo ponía en la cama para poder desempacar la comida.

—¿Recuerdas el nombre de tu bebé? —preguntó Harry, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

—Caset [1]

—Cashel —Zayn se rió entre dientes y lo levantó.

—Es lo que digo, Baba —Declan se arrastró hacia la cama—. Caset Jaggew.

—Cashel Jagger —Niall siempre podría poner los ojos en blanco ante el segundo nombre de su bebé. Pero también pudo haber cedido en el momento en que Harry lo reclamó.

_ El médico colocó al bebé llorando contra Niall y el irlandés empapado en sudor suspiró aliviado. O felicidad, o más que probablemente ambas. _

_ —¿Bueno, chicos? ¿De quién es él? —lloriqueó él tanto como pidió, acariciando su cabeza. _

_ Los alfas se apiñaron en la cama para olerlo, luego Zayn y Liam se alejaron con una sonrisa. _

_ —Mío —la emoción y la incredulidad en la voz de Harry lo mantuvieron en un susurro tembloroso—. Él es mío. _

_ Pero Harry lo miró como si hubiera colgado la luna y todas las estrellas en el cielo y lloró, luego Niall lloró más y, bueno, Niall cedió. _

—Tranquilo, Dec, tranquilo —Louis evitó que se subiera sobre Niall, pero lo dejó quedarse en la cama.

—¡Soy suave! —suspiró y puso la barra de chocolate sobre el bebé—. Ten Caset.

—Él no puede comer eso todavía, cariño. No tiene dientes —sonrió Niall.

—¿Por qué no te lo comes, chico? —Preguntó Liam.

—Poque Mommo me dio uno ya —él se encogió de hombros—. ¿Puede jugar Caset?

—Todavía no puede jugar mucho, cariño. Tiene que crecer un poco y aprender a usar sus extremidades. Como lo hiciste tú —le explicó Harry.

—¿Qué hace?

—¿Llorar? Y comer, pero no chocolate, todavía no —Liam levantó a Declan de la cama—. Acostúmbrate a esto, amor. Tenemos que volver a hacerlo en unos meses cuando Mommo tenga bebés.

—Mis bebés. Mommo dice que soy ilder de culto.

—¿Tu propio culto? —Liam se rió entre dientes y Declan asintió.

—Es lo que dice Mommo.

—Sí, hablando de bebés recién nacidos, tenemos que averiguar qué les estamos diciendo a nuestras familias sobre Louis, ya que ellos estarán aquí para conocer a Caset. Cashel —se corrigió Niall.

—No mencionamos nada hasta el final del primer trimestre —Zayn llevó a Louis a su regazo—. Como contigo.

—¿Y nuestro encantador bocazas de allí va a hacer eso? —Niall se rió entre dientes—. Li, deja de volar al bebé y tráelo de vuelta aquí. Si solo comió chocolate, va a vomitar y aún no ha almorzado.

—Tu bebé está llí. Soy ñiño grande —Declan hizo un puchero, agarrando a Babi, su peluche de Aladdin.

—Tráeme a mi hijo mayor en ese entonces —el irlandés le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras Louis le preparaba un plato y lo colocaba sobre la mesa de la cama.

—Si vas a ser un niño grande, tienes que hacer algo —le susurró instrucciones durante un minuto—. Y si no les mencionas a los bebés recién nacidos a tus abuelos mientras están aquí, Mommo y yo te llevaremos a tu primer partido de fútbol.

—¡En Wembley! —Louis sonrió, subiendo la apuesta.

—Quizás no Wembley —titubeó Liam.

—Definitivamente Wembley —sonrió Niall.

—Definilamete Wemby —Declan le sonrió a su papá. Solo tenía una vaga idea de lo que era Wembley, pero quería ganar como sus mamás.

Sus familias los visitaron consecutivamente durante más de un mes, como si se hubieran coordinado para que la casa nunca estuviera demasiado llena (definitivamente lo habían coordinado). El pico de plenitud fue la segunda semana en casa cuando los padres de Niall tenían dos días antes de regresar a Irlanda, la mamá y los papás de Harry habían venido un poco antes, y el papá y todos los hermanos de Louis estaban de visita. Pero, al igual que con Declan, Niall insistió en construir y seguir una rutina con Cashel. Eso incluía una botella a las dos en punto, tanto si tenían visitas como si no.

—Tienes a Niall creyendo que está durmiendo toda la noche —Zayn sonrió suavemente hacia la guardería. Solo estaban ellos de nuevo en la casa y Louis se había aprovechado al máximo, sentado allí con solo una camiseta y sus bragas de encaje.

—Prácticamente lo hace —Louis se encogió de hombros, alimentando a Cashel—. Es solo una y duerme hasta las seis. Niall necesita descansar.

—No siempre tienes que dar las botellas nocturnas. Él también es nuestro bebé —Zayn levantó al omega fácilmente y acomodó a los tres en la mecedora de gran tamaño que compraron para este propósito.

—Lo sé. Pero, demostraste con Dec que son momentos importantes, Baba sonrió.

—Ba-ba, Ba-ba —Zayn rozó la cara de Cashel, luego presionó sus labios en la sien de Louis y le susurró en el cabello—: Pero estás embarazado de tres meses hoy y necesitas descansar.

—¿Espera, qué? —Louis se enderezó—. ¿Hoy? ¿Eso es hoy?

—Desde hace dos horas, entraste en tu segundo trimestre —el alfa mayor lo besó—. Felicitaciones, meri jaan.

Louis sonrió y miró al bebé que estaba terminando su biberón. —¿Escuchaste. Cash? Lo hicimos.

Zayn mantuvo la mecedora en movimiento para ellos. —¿Alguna idea de cómo quieres decirle a nuestra familia?

Cashel se quejó; sintió que el cuerpo debajo de él se tensó y no le gustó.

—Shh, shh —Louis lo rebotó y lo acercó más.

—¿Qué es? —Zayn jugó con el cabello de Louis.

—¿Deberíamos empezar enviándole una nota a mi madre en la cárcel? Estoy seguro de que estaría encantada.

La madre de Louis era un tema delicado, sobre todo dadas las terribles pérdidas que había enfrentado la familia Tomlinson desde la última vez que la vieron.

_ —¡Ahí está mi chico! ¡Solo quiero un segundo con mi hijo! —dijo desde la parte trasera de un SUV negro. ¡Louis! ¡Louis, ven aquí! ¡Te necesito! _

_ Sus alfas gruñeron, con Liam volviéndose hacia Grace con un gruñido. —¿Por qué diablos está ella aquí? _

_ —Ella les dijo que dará una confesión completa siempre que pueda ver a su hijo. Creo que se está demorando a propósito, pero no puedo hablar por los agentes —Grace sabía que si esta mujer podía manipular a su hijo, a su marido, a sus varios novios durante años, podría escabullirse de las personas que no estaban cansadas de su acto de madre llorona. Después de todo, querían cerrar este caso y ella era su madre, ¿verdad? Debieron haber pensado que eso contaba para algo (aunque Grace sabía que en el caso de esta mujer, estarían equivocados). _

Como su parte del trato que había hecho con el FBI estadounidense había fracasado, fue extraditada a Gran Bretaña y juzgada por sus crímenes. Louis no se había opuesto a su madre; Grace estaba lista para asegurarse de eso. Pero, en cambio, esa mujer hizo la primera cosa buena que había hecho por su hijo desde que se presentó. Se declaró culpable y fue condenada a quince años de prisión. (Lottie era la única que había ido al juicio y se aseguró de que la mujer supiera que ninguno de sus hijos quería tener nada que ver con ella).

—Si quieres.

—Liam dijo que no puedo contactarla.

—No, Liam dijo que no deberías y preferiríamos que no lo hicieras.

—La misma cosa. Si lo hago me sentiría fatal —hizo un puchero.

—No lo haces y te sientes terrible.

—No tan terrible como creo que debería, que es realmente lo que me hace sentir más terrible —él suspiró. La Dra. Rossi lo ayudó a llegar a esa conclusión después de su juicio.

—Bueno, aparte de esa mujer. ¿Cómo te gustaría decirle a tus madres reales? 

Louis sonrió. —No lo he pensado todavía.

—Bueno, piénsalo un poco —Zayn tomó la botella vacía y volvió a jugar con el cabello de Louis—. Porque, tu marca de tres meses también significa que han pasado casi seis semanas desde que nació este pequeño.

—Y Niall me va a seducir —se rió entre dientes.

—Seducir. Acosar. Casi lo mismo.

—Puedo ser seductor —la voz de Niall crepitó a través de la cámara del monitor para bebés.

—No puedo esperar, Sunshine —sonrió Louis.

—No aprecio la incredulidad en tu tono.

—Ven, jaan —Zayn le dio una palmada a Louis—. Ahora tienen que besarse y reconciliarse.

—Porque ese no fue tu plan desde el principio —con cuidado, Louis puso a Cashel en su cuna temática de Ironman debajo del mural de los Vengadores al estilo chibi pintado en la pared. Zayn pasó un brazo alrededor de él y comprobó dos veces la luz de noche al salir.

Louis dejó su camiseta (en realidad la de Liam) al pie de la cama y se metió en la cama tamaño manada usando nada más que su encaje rosa, lanzando una sonrisa a Zayn por encima del hombro antes de acomodarse en la cama entre Harry y Liam.

—Puedo ser seductor —bostezó Niall, inclinándose sobre su Alfa.

—Sé que puedes, Niall. Sólo estaba molestando.

—Ve a dormir —gimió Liam, atrayendo a Louis hacia él.

—Lo siento, Alfa —Louis presionó su espalda hasta el frente de Liam y se arqueó.

—Louis —advirtió sólo para recibir una palmada en el trasero de su omega más joven.

—¡No tomes partido! —Niall exclamó.

—Me acaba de arrojar el Trasero, ¿qué harías? —la risa somnolienta de Liam llenó la habitación.

—Tramposo —la sonrisa del irlandés cortó la severidad de su tono. Se apoyó en el hombro de Liam y dijo—: Mañana deja que uno de nosotros se encargue de la mitad de la botella de la noche. Necesitas dormir.

—Eh, la acidez estomacal me habría mantenido despierto.

—Aww, mírate a ti y a los efectos secundarios de tu embarazo.

Louis se sentó y lo besó.

—Duerme —Zayn tiró de Niall hacia él—. Puedes trabajar para seducir a Louis el próximo viernes cuando realmente puedas hacer algo al respecto.

—Oh, lo haré, es una promesa —sonrió Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]En el original, Declan lo llama “Castle” que es castillo, pero nada que ver con la pronunciación en español, entonces “Caset” se queda lol.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La manada planea un anuncio de bebé.

Antes de la semana doce, a Louis le preocupaba que todavía no parecía embarazado. La barriga de Tommo apenas si se mostraba. Luego, entre la semana trece y la catorce, Louis pasó de apenas parecer a reventar.

Sin camisa, Louis se reclinó contra la mecedora abanicándose con un pedazo de cartón tan pronto como Cashel terminó de eructar.

—Hablamos de esto —sonrió Niall.

—Sí, bueno, tus dos guisantes le están dando a esta vaina una acidez estomacal muy intensa. Además, dormir entre los alfas es como dormir...

—Dentro de un horno —Niall asintió.

—¿Recuérdame por qué estoy haciendo esto?

—Tu recordatorio está ahí —Niall se acomodó en la silla—. Hola, bebé —le hizo cosquillas a la palma de su hijo—. ¿Estás disfrutando tu tiempo con Mommo? No te culpo, Mommo es el mejor. 

—Aunque normalmente disfruto de la falta de espacio personal entre nosotros —suspiró Louis.

—¿Estás muy caliente? —con la comprensión de una persona que había estado allí, Niall se reclinó.

—También lo está el mini horno aquí —suspiró Louis—. ¿Declan era así de caliente?

—Si hubiera tenido que cargarlo mientras estaba embarazado, probablemente —Niall tomó al bebé eructado y saciado y lo meció para que se durmiera—. No fue tan fácil, ¿te acuerdas?

—Es por eso que Baba Zayn pasó tanto tiempo con él —Louis se extendió en la silla gigante. Palmeó su creciente vientre de bebé—. No sean difícil, brillitis.

Niall acomodó al bebé en su cuna y dijo: —Quizás ese debería ser el tema de la guardería. Brillan, brillan pequeñas estrellas.

—Pensé que podríamos meterlos a todos aquí juntos.

—Sería conveniente, pero para cuando nazcan, este pequeño estará sin la botella de las dos en punto —Niall observó felizmente a Cashel dormir antes de escuchar el sollozo—. ¿Qué es? —se apresuró a acercarse—. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Louis levantó las manos antes de dejar correr las lágrimas repentinas. Porque sé lo tonto que esto va a sonar pero, ¿por qué no quieres a mis bebés con tu bebé?

Riendo, Niall atrajo a Louis hacia él. —Oh, tontito. ¡Me preguntaba cuándo empezaría! ¡Ahórrate los antojos, tu primer trimestre transcurrió sin incidentes! —se frotó la espalda de omega—. Sólo pensé que querías anidar un poco. Pero, si aquí es donde quieres a todos nuestros bebés, aquí es donde estarán todos nuestros bebés.

—Esto es extraño —sollozó cuando algo entre un hipo de acidez y un eructo estalló en su garganta.

—Sí —Niall deslizó suavemente sus uñas hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la espalda de Louis—. Lo sé. Me atengo a lo que dije cuando tuve a CJ.

—¿CJ? —Louis miró a Niall como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza—. Horrible.

—Sí, solo lo intentaba. A mí tampoco me gusta. De todos modos, mantengo lo que dije. Nos quedamos cortos al quedar embarazados juntos, pero me alegra que recibas toda nuestra atención.

—Dirías cosas dulces como esas —sollozó—. Al menos de esta manera nuestros alfas pueden mantener la cordura —su cuerpo se pavoneó ante la atención que Niall le estaba dando.

—Entonces, la cuna de Caset—Niall se corrigió rápidamente con—, de Cashel es roja con sábanas de oro ridículamente difíciles de encontrar.

—Mmm, colores de Iron Man.

—Entonces, ¿quizás el Capitán América y el Soldado de Invierno para estos bebés?

—Pero estaba todo el asunto de la Guerra Civil —Los dedos de Niall bailaron en su cabello y soltaron otro bostezo justo fuera de él.

—Verdad, verdad. Entonces, ¿los hacemos Team Iron Man? Ohh, podemos convertirlos en Thor y Hulk. Esos dos no están en un “team”. O tal vez cunas negras a juego para Ojo de Halcón y la Viuda Negra. O Nick Fury y conseguimos mamelucos de traje como Coulson —se rió para sí mismo. Echó un vistazo a Louis y sonrió, apartando los dedos del cabello de Louis para poder apagar la luz. Tirando de la manta que Papi había hecho para Cashel sobre su omega sin camisa, se sentó en la silla, bastante seguro de que los alfas vendrían a buscarlos pronto.

\--

—¿Mommo? —Declan entró arrastrando los pies, su Aladdin al lado. Al menos era un peluche. Habían conseguido uno de repuesto para evitar la ansiedad por separación cuando tenían que lavar el primero, o se extraviaba; desde entonces habían perdido la pista de cuál era el original de su viaje a Disney París—. ¿Mami?

—Hola, Seis —Niall lo saludó con la mano al resplandor de la luz nocturna.

Declan se subió al pequeño espacio que quedaba en la silla. —¿Todos mis bebés están bien?

Con una sonrisa, Niall miró al omega dormido bajo su brazo. —Sí, cariño. Todos nuestros bebés están bien. Y mañana, nos ayudarás a contarles a todos tus abuelos sobre tus nuevos bebés.

Declan roncó en respuesta. Pero, a la mañana siguiente, se sentó pacientemente mientras Papi se preocupaba por su cabello y su blusa y revisaba sus zapatos.

—¿Pateo una pelota de nuevo? —preguntó, sacudiendo los rizos de regreso a su rostro.

—No, sin patear pelotas. Voy a tomar algunas fotos tuyas y Cash para todos tus abuelos, eso es todo —sonrió—. ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

—Mi bebé, Papi —corrigió Declan.

Harry sonrió y le besó la nariz. —Sí, mi querido niño, tu bebé.

—Aquí estamos. Pañal fresco, solo me secó los pezones, así que será mejor que se contente un poco —Niall traía al bebé Cashel. La configuración fue sencilla. Con una sábana blanca negando el fondo, Harry (siendo Harry) construyó un fondo fotográfico de huerto de calabazas, con fardos de heno y calabazas (falso, ya que nadie tenía calabazas a principios del verano). Sentó a Declan en el piso de madera y le hizo sostener a Cashel con cuidado, ambos con camisas de franela naranja a juego, jeans y botas Chelsea (porque Harry). Junto a ellos había una pizarra que decía "Duplicando nuestro huerto de calabazas". No habían querido poner una fecha límite y arriesgarse a aumentar la ansiedad de Louis. En cuarenta semanas habrían fijado la fecha de parto de los gemelos a principios de diciembre, pero la Dra. Walden había dicho que llegarían a más tardar en noviembre.

—Lou, ¿cómo se ve? —preguntó Harry, listo con su gran cámara elegante; el modo retrato en su móvil no sería suficiente para algo tan importante.

—¿Eh? Oh, se ve genial —dijo Louis desde la cocina y volvió a preparar la cena con Zayn.

Decepcionado, pero no dispuesto a decirle eso a su embarazado y sensible omega, Harry le susurró a Niall en su lugar: —Ni siquiera miró.

—Haz las fotos, yo hablaré con él —fue su respuesta.

—Pero, Lou, ¿no quieres estar en él? Quiero decir... es tu anuncio, siento que deberías estar en él —preguntó Harry, incapaz de dejarlo pasar.

—No, esto es perfecto —cortó una cebolla y por eso estaba llorando, definitivamente por eso lloraba. La cebolla, era la cebolla.

Una mano alfa cubrió la suya y bajó el cuchillo, alejándolo de la tabla de cortar. —Meri jaan —Zayn lo abrazó—. ¿Qué pasa?

Louis rompió a llorar: —¡Nada! ¡Nada, está bien! Estoy bien, toma las fotos, el huerto de calabazas es una idea muy linda, es genial, es increíble, me encanta, hazlo.

—Lou, si hay algo que sé sobre ti, es que cuando dices que estás bien, quieres decir que algo anda mal —dijo Niall.

—... no pasa nada... —el sollozo de Louis se convirtió en un murmullo con cada movimiento lento de la mano libre de Zayn en su espalda. El alfa tenía esta técnica perfecta, suficiente presión y suficientes uñas para atrapar su piel pero no arañar, y la sincronización alargaba cada inhalación, cada exhalación, inhalación, exhalación, inhalación, exhalación.

—¿Lou? —Zayn tarareó.

—¿Eh? —¿Cuándo había cerrado los ojos?

—Ni y Haz quieren saber si quieren que cambiemos algo de la foto —el tono meloso de la voz de Zayn se apoderó de Louis, quien negó con la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que los dedos de la otra mano de Zayn estaban presionando ligeramente contra su punto omega. En los años transcurridos desde el secuestro de Louis, se había hundido un par de veces—"práctica" por sugerencia de su terapeuta, y la rara ocasión en que su ansiedad se disparaba más allá de lo que podía controlar. Pero, nunca había estado equilibrado al borde de esto de esta manera. Había imaginado que se sentiría como colgar al borde del olvido con el espacio omega asomándose como un agujero negro de vacío pacífico. En cambio, era todo Zayn. El foco de todo el ser de Louis se desplazó hacia Zayn y el ritmo lento de su respiración, la firmeza de su agarre, el ritmo de su mano arriba y abajo de la espalda de Louis.

—Dios, eres bueno —susurró Niall. Harry tarareó de acuerdo.

Zayn sonrió a sus compañeros antes de concentrarse en el que estaba embarazado, aflojando con cuidado los dedos del punto omega de Louis solo un poco.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron y volvieron a enfocarse. —¿Qué? —preguntó.

—¿Puedes decirme por qué estabas molesto antes? ¿Es la idea de la foto?

Louis negó con la cabeza y las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca: —Él no llegó a ser el hermano pequeño.

—¿Cashel?

—Ajá. No llegó a ser el bebé de la familia.

—Está teniendo tiempo, jaan. Tiene tiempo para ser el bebé.

—¿Tiempo suficiente?

—Suficiente tiempo —asintió Zayn, con los dedos todavía acariciando suavemente su punto omega—. Lo digo como el único de nosotros que es un hijo del medio.

—Está bien —Louis volvió a cortar verduras como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la ansiedad que hubiera tenido antes no lo hubiera seguido dentro o fuera del espacio casi omega.

—Espera —Zayn, no del todo listo para romper ese momento de conexión que acababan de tener, tiró de él para darle un beso, largo pero casto, solo sus labios apretados, y cuando se separaron, fue como si se desconectaran. No del todo, por supuesto, nunca considerando por completo sus vínculos. Pero Louis volvió a conectarse completamente consigo mismo.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta, Lou? —Harry preguntó nerviosamente.

Louis miró a sus compañeros y luego a su pequeña sesión de fotos. Él sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y respondió: —Sí. Es impresionante. Nuestros padres van a dar vueltas. Van a pensar que eres tú otra vez —le dijo a Niall.

—Por eso deberías estar en la foto —sugirió Harry.

—Pero mira lo lindos que son.

Zayn se pasó la mano por la parte baja de la espalda y le besó la mejilla con un susurro: —Buen chico.

Liam entró apresuradamente con los ingredientes que les faltaban. —¡Volví! ¿Qué me perdí? —preguntó; podía sentir la persistente inquietud escapando de la habitación.

—Un embarazado Louis siendo un embarazado —Niall saltó y se envolvió alrededor de dicho omega.

—Y nuestros hijos siendo adorables —Louis señaló a Harry que estaba ajustando una calabaza.

—Y Harry inclinándose mucho —gruñó Zayn. Le guiñó un ojo cuando el bebé alfa le lanzó una sonrisa por encima del hombro.

—Me perdí mucho —se rió Liam.

—¿Podemos hacer un par contigo, Lou? —preguntó Harry, su mirada y la de Niall estaban tan llenas de esperanza que Louis no pudo evitar conceder.

—Está bien.

Con solo una camiseta blanca y jeans, Louis se sentó en el suelo con sus chicos.

—¿Es viernes todavía? —Niall suspiró, viendo a su omega abrazar y amar a sus hijos tan perfectamente. Zayn lo envolvió.

—Casi, jaan, casi.

Harry tomó tantas fotos como pudo, pero la toma en blanco y negro que enviaron a sus padres fue un momento espontáneo que captaron al final. Louis insistió en que intentaran una foto familiar, así que Harry colocó su cámara en el trípode y puso el temporizador después de colocar a Niall y los alfas se sentaron alrededor de Louis y los niños. Después de algunos intentos fallidos, alguien parpadeando, Declan inquieto, Harry tropezando y las caras sorprendidas y divertidas resultantes, un Declan cada vez más aburrido puso una mano en el vientre de Mommo para saludar a sus bebés y Mommo, todavía sosteniendo a Cashel, preguntó cuántos bebés había ahí. La otra mano de Declan levantó dos deditos cuando exclamó: "¡2!" mientras todos le sonreían.

Las llamadas telefónicas y las solicitudes (¡demandas!) de FaceTime comenzaron a llegar dos días después de que enviaron los anuncios por correo.

“¿¡Por qué no nos lo dijiste!?" era el saludo habitual, seguido de cerca por "¡Levántate, déjanos ver tu barriga!"

—En realidad no se veía mucho cuando estuvieron aquí —el omega mayor se sonrojó y se puso de pie.

—Sin embargo, ahora se le ve —quien estaba en la llamada con él, Niall la primera vez, lo hizo girar y le levantó la sudadera con capucha, mostrando la redondez del de la barriguita Tommo como Vanna White—. Realmente apareció a las trece, catorce semanas.

—¿Trece semanas? ¡¿Incluso con gemelos?! —todas las mamás estaban extasiadas.

—¡Mira qué hermoso te ves!

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien. Nervioso, pero bien —Louis siempre respondía con una sonrisa en su rostro. Y estaba empezando a ser verdad.

—Y vamos a hacer una revelación de género y un baby shower para ti, voy a llamar a tus hermanas y a tus otras mamás y les informaremos las fechas —había dicho Anne—. Ni siquiera intentes discutir conmigo, Louis William.

—No me atrevería —sonrió.

Sin embargo, la única diferencia fue hablar con las hermanas de Mark y Louis.

—Lo sabíamos —sonrieron sus hermanas gemelas—. Declan nos lo dijo.

—¡Dec! ¡No se suponía que debías contarles a tus abuelos sobre los bebés! —Zayn acompañó a Louis al área de la piscina después de su llamada, con la mano en la espalda baja de Louis mientras atravesaban las baldosas mojadas.

Con Liam flotando al alcance de sus brazos, su pequeño bebé de agua, como un perrito, se acercó a ellos —Les dije a la tita Eebie y la tita Daisy. No son papás y mamás.

—Bueno, él te tiene allí —Louis se agachó junto a la piscina para poder sacar a Declan de la piscina.

—Cuidado, Lou —Zayn se quedó a su lado.

Un dolor agudo apuñaló su abdomen y Louis jadeó, casi derribando a Declan.

Zayn tomó el peso de Declan, agarrando con la mano el codo de Louis en apoyo.

—¿Mommo? —Declan jadeó.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Están todos bien después del incidente en la piscina?

Declan miró alrededor del marco de la puerta y dentro de la cama donde Baba estaba cambiando las sábanas.

—¿Dec?

El niño se escabulló sólo para ser atrapado cerca de su habitación.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa? —se arrodilló para estar al nivel de los ojos con su hijo.

Se encogió de hombros y observó cómo los dedos de sus pies raspaban el suelo.

—¿Estás buscando a Mommo?

Sacudió la cabeza haciendo volar sus pequeñas ondas castañas de cabello.

—¿Estás seguro?

Declan tocó el borde de la alfombra que corría por el medio del pasillo de madera dura.

—Está abajo y le encantaría verte —Zayn le cepilló el pelo—. Sabes cuánto ama a su Seis.

—Lo lastimé a él y a mis bebés.

—No lo hiciste, amor. Lo prometo.

—¡Tenía que ir al doctor!

—Sí, lo sé, cariño.

_ Después de una ecografía de emergencia—ésta con la sustancia viscosa azul y la sonda sobre el abdomen—la Dra. Walden consideró que su repentino dolor agudo (singular) era el resultado de que los ligamentos se estiraban para soportar su creciente vientre. _

_ —No sé por qué no está en más de los libros de  _ Qué esperar _ , pero le pasa a los omegas y a las beta por igual. El estiramiento para acomodar a los bebés a veces es un poco más difícil. A veces es una incomodidad que es sorda, pero a veces es aguda y surge de la nada —explicó la Dra. Walden. _

_ —Pero Niall... _

_ —Escucha, Louis —la doctora tomó sus manos—. Niall no es el típico omega masculino. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con tu uso de supresores. El hecho de que no estuviera aquí semanalmente con dolores y preocupaciones, y que no tuviera problemas para quedar embarazado, francamente me deja boquiabierta. Y de ahora en adelante, debes dejar de comparar tu embarazo con cualquiera de los de él porque serán muy diferentes. Vas a tener gemelos. _

_ —¿Qué diferencias puede esperar? —preguntó Zayn, al lado de Louis. _

_ —Tú, como muchos hombres omegas, eres más delgado en la cintura y las caderas que las mujeres, así que te estirarás más y lo sentirás. Necesitas comer y beber más, te cansarás más rápido y es posible que tengas cambios de humor. Puedes hincharte más en las articulaciones y en la cara. Puede que aumentes más de peso. Incluso podrías tener algunas manchas, lo que te aterrorizará, lo sé. Pero, puedes venir con la frecuencia que necesites. Sé que estás ansioso, así que estamos aquí para ti. _

—¿Pero recuerdas lo que te dijimos, Dec? Que le dolía porque su cuerpo sólo se estaba estirando para los bebés. Recuerda lo grande que era Mami. ¿Qué tan grande fue su barriga? Bueno, eso fue sólo por Cash. Mommo tiene dos bebés ahí. Su barriga debe crecer lo suficiente para dos bebés en la misma cantidad de tiempo que Mami para uno. Entonces, está creciendo mucho más rápido y, a veces, eso duele. Pero nada de eso fue tu culpa.

Declan se quedó callado pero tomó la mano de Zayn.

—Sé lo que necesitas,  _ beta _ . Vamos a ver a Mommo —Zayn le apretó la mano y lo acompañó a la sala de estar, deteniéndose cuando Declan lo hizo, para mirar alrededor del marco de la puerta abierta.

—Hola —Louis reflejó el ángulo de su hijo desde el sofá—. Ven aquí, Dec.

Declan miró nervioso a Baba y luego de nuevo a Mommo.

—Vamos, podemos ver Aladdin. Dejaste a tu Babi aquí abajo —le tendió el peluche.

—Ya vi tele —dijo en voz baja; le había preguntado a su Papi si podía subir las escaleras con su iPad después de desayunar temprano con él y se había escondido allí toda la mañana.

—Bueno, apreciamos tu honestidad, pero a veces está bien romper las reglas —explicó Louis.

—Qué forma de poner eso en su cabeza —susurró Niall con una risita y luego le hizo señas a su hijo.

—Vamos, cariño —Zayn le dio un codazo.

Declan entró arrastrando los pies, sentándose en el borde del sofá. Louis extendió la mano para levantarlo hacia el pequeño espacio entre él y Niall, pero Declan apartó las manos, retrocediendo hacia la esquina del sofá.

—¡Haré daño a ti y los bebés!

—Bueno, no se puede negar que eres mi hijo —dijo Louis claramente.

Niall se inclinó sobre su omega e hizo señas a su hijo de nuevo: —Seis, hablamos de esto ayer. Llevamos a Mommo al médico y él y los bebés están sanos.

Sin tener que preguntar, Zayn levantó a Declan y se apretó a él y a Dec en el espacio entre los omegas. Louis cepilló los rizos de Declan y dijo: —Nadie está herido y tú definitivamente no hiciste ningún daño. Esta es sólo la primera vez que Mommo está embarazado y tengo miedo. Así que cuando sentí el estiramiento y me dolió, entré en pánico. Eso es todo.

—Y a veces eso sucede, a veces nos asustamos y nos entra el pánico y eso está bien —Niall frotó la espalda de su hijo.

—Pero, como dije, Mommo y los bebés están bien —aseguró Zayn a Declan.

Declan asintió con la cabeza, gateando con cuidado sobre el regazo de mamá y acariciando suavemente su vientre. —Mis bebés.

—Sí, bebé, tus bebés —Louis le besó la cabeza.

Declan se señaló a sí mismo. —Soy ñiño grande, Mommo.

—Lo siento, mi querido niño grande —volvió a besar su cabeza y comenzó la película, sonriendo cuando Declan mantuvo su cálida manita sobre su creciente vientre.

Esa noche, después de unas buenas noches extra largas con sus padres, Declan se acurrucó contra Mommo en su cama de niño grande mientras leían algunos libros.

—Ya es hora de dormir, mis amores —dijo Liam desde la puerta.

Louis le susurró a Declan, quien hizo un puchero, —¿Sólo uno más?

Liam quería ceder, realmente lo hizo. Pero, se mantuvo fuerte. —Puedes terminar este, Seis.

Declan le tendió el libro. —Lees, Papá.

—¿Yo leo? Muy bien —Liam se unió a ellos y terminó las últimas páginas, con voces y pausas dramáticas—. Buenas noches, amorcito.

—Noches, Papá. Noches, Mommo.

—Buenas noches, pequeño —Louis se puso de pie para poder arroparlo.

—¡Espera! —Declan levantó la camisa de Louis y presionó dos besos justo encima de su ombligo—. Noches, bebés.

Liam arropó a su hijo y luego sacó al omega emocional de la habitación antes de que pudiera llorar. —¡Es tan lindo y maravilloso! ¿Por qué es tan lindo y maravilloso? —sollozó.

—Porque es nuestro, por supuesto. Vamos, Niall tiene una sorpresa para ti —le secó las lágrimas y lo giró, llevándolo al dormitorio—. Ahí. Espera —Liam le quitó la camisa a Louis—. No vas a necesitar eso. Él está ahí.

Louis se secó la cara y entró en el baño, deteniéndose cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le esperaba. Niall encendió las últimas velas alrededor de la bañera llena. —Ah, me están seduciendo.

El irlandés sonrió. —¿Está funcionando?

—Suelta la toalla y podría hacerlo.

Niall desató su toalla y la dejó caer al suelo. —Tu turno —dijo, cruzando el baño, con las manos yendo directamente hacia el Trasero y jadeando cuando las de Louis fueron directamente hacia el suyo—. ¡Louis!

—¿Si? —preguntó, las manos llenas de un trasero irlandés.

—¡Estoy tratando de seducirte!

—Oh, ¿aún no habías terminado? Mis disculpas —sonrió—. Fuiste directo al mío, para ser justos.

—Sí, pero es el Trasero.

—Dices eso como si yo no adorara tu trasero —Louis besó la mandíbula de Niall.

—Oye, se supone que ese es mi movimiento —Niall agarró la barbilla de Louis con dedos suaves, tirando de él de vientre a vientre con la otra mano.

Louis sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Su omega había hecho esto cuando sus roles se invirtieron, había empujado su primer vientre de embarazado contra el de Louis y le prometió que algún día sería su turno.

Sabiendo que Louis lo recordaba, Niall susurró: —Te lo dije. También te dije que serías así de hermoso —Niall lo besó de nuevo y empujó los pantalones de Louis al frío suelo de las baldosas. Saboreó la vista y la sensación del encaje púrpura alrededor de sus caderas antes de sacarlo y dejarlo en la pila—. Vamos. Tiempo Omega —lo llevó a la bañera gigante y se hundió en las burbujas, tirando de Louis hacia su pecho lentamente para evitar que el agua se derramara demasiado—. ¿Sabes quién me sorprende que no haya hecho esto por ti todavía?

Louis suspiró satisfecho y se relajó en el baño lo suficientemente caliente y el vapor perfumado de lavanda que se elevaba. —Harry.

—Mmmm —Niall rodeó con los dedos el vientre de Louis—. Si hay algo mejor que el Trasero es tu vientre.

—Creo que lo puse nervioso, estando tan... nervioso —Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, levantando las manos hacia los brazos de Niall y frotándolos, salpicando el agua ligeramente alrededor de ellos.

—Encontrarás una manera de compensarlo. Como caminar sin camisa.

—Parece una broma.

—Por favor, le encantará. Nos encantará. O puedes usar su ropa. La delgada te mantendrá lo suficientemente calientito dado lo caliente que estás todo el tiempo. De temperatura y vista. 

—Eso no fue para nada sutil. 

El bufido de risa de Niall sopló contra el hombro de Louis donde sus labios se besaban suavemente. —Lo siento, estoy distraído por el omega desnudo y embarazado frente a mí.

—Bueno, él tiene los pantalones más cómodos.

—Los súper suaves, me encantan.

—Es una maravilla que pueda usarlos entre nosotros dos.

—Podrías dejar que él te frote la crema en el vientre.

—Mmm, después de esto te iba a dejar hacerlo a ti.

—Ohh, entonces lo compartiremos.

—Suena como un plan —Louis se volvió y se arqueó, presionando un beso en la mandíbula de Niall que el omega más joven aprovechó al máximo, metiéndose en su boca, tirándolo más cerca del cuello, la otra mano deslizándose debajo de su vientre y tirando de su polla—. No, Sunshine —Louis negó con la cabeza, haciendo olas en el agua mientras se giraba para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su Niall—. Pon los dedos en otro lugar.

—Sí, señor —Niall lo acercó más, su diafragma contra el vientre de Louis para que cada respiración lo presionara más cerca. Su brazo se envolvió con fuerza a su alrededor, los dedos se dirigieron directamente al Trasero.

Las manos de Louis se entrelazaron con el cabello castaño de Niall; a veces extrañaba el rubio, pero los mechones más oscuros se sentían más fuertes y suaves en sus dedos. Agarró, el más mínimo gemido en su garganta cuando los dedos lo abrieron, dos de inmediato. Trató de moverse para poder alcanzar la polla de Niall, pero él no se lo permitió.

—No —Niall negó con la cabeza y ordenó—, bésame.

—Sí, señor, Sunshine —Louis no pudo decir que no a esa orden de su omega. No lo haría ni aunque quisiera. La ronca necesidad en la voz de Niall se hundió por su columna con el resto de las gotas de agua aún resbalando por su espalda. Presionó sus labios contra los de su omega, las lenguas encontrando su camino juntas, tan húmedas y ruidosas como el agua golpeando los bordes de la bañera a su alrededor. Los dedos de Niall sacaron el lubricante de él, el agua mantuvo el deslizamiento de ellos lo suficientemente rígido, lo suficientemente diferente—. Ni —se quejó.

—Déjame jugar, han pasado meses y meses y meses —murmuró en su beso.

—Mentiroso —la risa de Louis se atascó en algún lugar de la base de su garganta donde el deseo gruñó profundamente—. Te saliste con la tuya conmigo mientras estabas embarazado. Ambas veces.

—Bien, seis semanas. Te dejo ser dramático, ¿sabes?

—Sí, sí, aun es demasiado tiempo —Louis se frotó contra Niall en disculpa, la polla atrapada entre ellos hasta que las manos de Niall se deslizaron hasta sus caderas.

—Móntame, hazte sentir bien en mi polla….

Louis se estremeció ante su tono, una vez más. —Tomando páginas de los libros de nuestros alfas —dijo, alcanzando a su alrededor para sostener la polla de Niall y hundirse en ella con un gemido.

—Joder —gimió Niall—. Mierda…

—¿Sí vas a durar, Sunshine?

—Jódete.

—Ya lo estás haciendo —Louis sonrió y movió sus caderas lo suficiente para batir el agua de la bañera y volver loco a Niall. Él mantuvo firmes sus caderas y lo folló.

—No voy a durar —gruñó Niall, tal vez de necesidad, tal vez de frustración. Había pasado tanto, tanto tiempo desde la última vez que deseó este tipo de intimidad y mucho menos se sintió lo suficientemente sexy para ello. Pero, Louis, el dios Louis tenía esta forma de hacerlo sentir tan bien.

—Entonces córrete para mí, Sunshine —Louis se apretó más, si eso era posible y Niall acercó sus caderas y se vino contra él y fue el temblor del cuerpo de Niall contra el suyo lo que llevó a Louis con él.

Niall se recompuso, secó a su omega con una toalla y lo puso en nuevas bragas de encaje. Apagaron las velas juntos y se dirigieron a la cama donde sus alfas eran un desastre desnudo y enredado.

—¿Y qué hicieron ustedes tres? —Niall bromeó.

—Alguien tenía que mantener a Harry fuera del baño —sonrió Zayn, con los brazos y piernas envueltos alrededor del sonriente bebé alfa.

—¿Vas a estar bien poniéndome esto? Huele raro —Louis levantó la crema que Niall había conseguido para ayudar con las estrías.

—Suavemente, Haz —advirtió Liam cuando el bebé alfa saltó hacia sus omegas.

—¡Por supuesto! —Harry bajó a Louis a la cama, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y enjabonándose las manos con loción. Él sonrió a su siempre destinado a ser y frotó gentil y generosamente su vientre redondo. Louis se sonrojó y se volvió hacia el hombro de Liam, sus lazos latían con amor.

Justo cuando Harry le dio un beso a la creciente barriga de Louis, un grito del monitor para bebés rompió el silencio en el aire.

—Dale un segundo, estará bien —Niall esperó, un poco más tenso donde había estado recostado contra Zayn.

La manada se quedó en silencio, escuchando a Cashel llorar en su habitación.

—¿Bebé, que está mal? —escucharon la vocecita de Declan a través del monitor.

—Seis —arrulló Louis, sentándose para poder mirar a través del monitor.

—Está bien, Caset. Está bien —susurró Declan, con la cara pegada a los listones de la cuna—. Viene ya el sol, do, do, do —cantó en voz baja.

—¡Niall! —Louis tenía que abrazar a los bebés y abrazarlos ahora mismo, tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario lloraría.

Niall ya estaba fuera de la cama, arrojándole ropa, específicamente los pantalones súper suaves de Harry a Louis. Liam siguió a su omega.

—Papá, Mami, Caset lloraba —escucharon a Declan decir a través del monitor.

—Sabemos, te aseguraste de que todo estuviera bien como el mejor hermano mayor de todos los tiempos —le dijo Liam con orgullo, levantándolo y apoyándolo en su cadera.

—Vamos, queridos —susurró Niall, con el bebé Cashel en sus brazos—. Vamos a la cama.

Esa noche, la familia durmió junta en la cama de la manada, los alfas alrededor de los omegas que mantenían a sus bebés a salvo entre ellos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis comparte una decisión con el único alfa que cree que puede manejarlo, y luego marca la línea entre arrogante y confiado con su embarazo por Declan (que es adorable).

—¿Crees que son tuyos? —preguntó Louis, embarazado de veinte semanas justas. Como había predicho la Dra. Walden, había tenido algunos dolores agudos desde ese primer susto, pero no había sangrado y, sobre todo, sólo eran molestias y picazón. Dios mío, la picazón de su piel estirandose—Harry estaba constantemente poniéndole loción, para el deleite del bebé alfa.

Con una de las camisas de encaje de Harry tensada sobre su cada vez mayor barriga, Zayn y él trabajaban en la guardería, revisando los regalos del baby shower, en su mayoría más ropa, tanta ropa, pañales, juguetes y libros.

—Espero que lo sean —Zayn se encogió de hombros, guardando otro paquete de pañales mientras Louis se sentaba en el suelo rasgando las etiquetas de la ropa nueva—. Pero son míos de cualquier manera, ¿no?

—Quiero que tengas bebés.

—No te preocupes, amor. Incluso si estos bebés no son “míos”, eventualmente los tendré, estoy seguro.

Louis sonrió para sí mismo. —Creo que son tuyos.

—¿Sí? —Zayn guardó el último de los pañales y miró por encima del hombro.

—Pasamos un celo juntos.

Zayn simplemente sonrió. —Como dije, cariño, los amaré de cualquier manera. ¿Crees que son niñas o niños?

Se encogió de hombros y señaló el mural en la pared de la guardería. —De cualquier manera, les encantarán los Vengadores.

—Oye, Z —Liam apareció en la puerta—, Dec está fuera, pidiendo que patines con él. Ayudaré a Lou.

—Está bien —Zayn hizo una pausa para besar a Louis en la cabeza antes de salir.

—¿Ni está ahí con ellos? —Louis preguntó mientras cortaba otra etiqueta de las camisetas grises que su hermana les había regalado a los bebés (tenían botellas etiquetadas como Compañeros de Botella).

—Sí, él y Cash están dando un paseo con el cochecito. Dec va en patineta tras ellos. Harry estaba tratando de subirlo a su bicicleta, pero le encanta la patineta —sonrió Liam—. ¿Realmente no quieres saber sus géneros? —preguntó, arrojando los mamelucos grises y blancos en la cesta.

—Nop. Y no te enteres antes que nosotros, Alfa —Louis se puso de pie para tirar la basura.

—No me atrevería —observó Liam con curiosidad mientras Louis apagaba el monitor y se sentaba en la mecedora.

—¿Estás seguro de que todos están afuera?

—Sí —Liam se unió a él en la silla—. ¿Está todo bien?

Louis asintió, pero Liam pudo sentir que las palabras que su omega estaba tratando de encontrar no serían alegres.

—¿Qué pasa, amor?

—Sólo… necesito que sepas algo —Louis tomó su mano, sus dedos trazaron su anillo de bodas.

—¿Sólo yo? —preguntó; de ahí la sincronización de todos estando afuera y el monitor apagado.

—Es grande. Y haría llorar a Niall y Harry pondría esa cara que hace cuando intenta no estar molesto. Y Z se asustaría y me gritaría por siquiera pensarlo y luego se sentiría terrible por gritarme. Pero eres pragmático y razonable. Eres el  _ Alfa _ —Louis observó cómo los dedos de Liam se apretaban alrededor de sus manos, agarrándolas con firmeza y tranquilidad.

—Está bien. 

—Necesito que sepas que, si se trata de mí o de nuestros bebés, quiero que elijas a nuestros bebés.

Y por elegir, se refería a salvar. Si pasaba algo, Louis quería que él eligiera salvar a sus bebés antes que a él.

—Lou... —el corazón de Liam se hundió hasta el suelo. Incluso las mujeres morían durante el parto, betas u omegas. La posibilidad de que le sucediera a Louis era muy real, y si le sucediera a cualquiera de sus omegas, con el historial de Louis...

—No tengo planes de morir, Li. Es sólo... es sólo un pensamiento que he tenido... desde que la Dra. Walden dijo por primera vez las palabras "alto riesgo" con respecto a mi embarazo. Y sé que también se lo dijeron a Niall, pero mi suerte es una mierda y eso lo sé. Sólo necesito que sepas lo que quiero.

—Está bien —estuvo de acuerdo Liam, con el corazón pesado—. Lo sé —no pudo evitar poner a Louis en su regazo y abrazarlo. Al levantar la vista, pensó las palabras que no podía pronunciar más allá del nudo en la garganta,  _ si estás ahí arriba, quien seas, ya ha pasado por bastante. Por favor, no dejes que lo perdamos ahora. _

—Ojalá pudiera ponerte abajo —murmuró Louis en su cuello.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—O morderte para hacerte sentir mejor. No quise molestarte.

—No estoy molesto, amor. No lo estoy. Lo prometo. Es sólo...

—Grande.

—Grande —asintió Liam—. Puedes intentarlo si quieres.

—¿Intentar que?

—Morderme.

—Te vas a reír —él hizo un puchero.

—No lo haré, lo prometo. Adelante, Lou amor.

Louis se inclinó hacia adelante, mordiendo el nudo de su cuello, lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder ver la huella de sus dientes. Pero Liam ni siquiera se inmutó. —Al menos no te estás riendo —sonrió Louis.

—Y me siento mejor —Liam lo besó suavemente—. Mantente saludable para mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Estoy bebiendo un galón de agua al día —señaló a la botella de agua gigante con los tiempos escritos, indicando cuánta agua tenía que beber cada hora—. Lo prometo, lo estoy intentando.

—Eso es todo lo que pido, amor —Liam lo besó una vez más por si acaso—. ¿Has pensado en nombres?

Louis negó con la cabeza. —¿Y tú?

—Es algo que deberíamos empezar a hacer, creo. Nuestras familias dejaron dos frascos llenos de sugerencias durante el baby shower.

—Simplemente no quiero que terminen de la misma manera. Llamar a mis hermanas fue un dolor en el trasero, todas terminaron sonando con “i”.

—Estoy seguro de que pensaremos en algo...

Un grito penetrante interrumpió a Liam e hizo que ambos padres bajaran corriendo las escaleras (Liam podría haber corrido más rápido, pero insistió en ayudar a Louis en las escaleras). Todos se habían acostumbrado a las diferencias en los gritos de Declan. Ahora que tenía palabras, solo le quedaban dos: el llanto quejumbroso (que habían estado escuchando más de estos días) y el llanto “¡Estoy realmente herido, ayúdame!”. Este era el último.

—¿Qué pasó? —siguieron el sonido del agua corriendo hasta la cocina.

—Se cayó de su patineta —tragó saliva Zayn, con los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro dolorido—. Golpeó una piedra y se cayó.

—Está bien, Z. Es sólo un rasguño —lo consoló Niall, envolviendo una toalla de papel alrededor de la mano y muñeca de Declan y haciéndolo rebotar suavemente—. Shhh, shhh, shhh —lo silenció, frotándole la espalda—. Mira, Mommo también está aquí, Seis. 

—Oye, bebé —Louis le quitó suavemente el casco—. Calma, pequeño, está bien.

—Sangre —él hipó.

—Lo sé, cariño, eso pasa a veces, pero sacaremos las tiritas y te arreglaremos, ¿sí? —Niall preguntó; Declan asintió y Zayn corrió por uno de los botiquines de primeros auxilios que Harry había almacenado en toda la casa.

—El hermano pequeño quiere asegurarse de que estás bien, Dec —el Alfa empujó el cochecito dentro y trajo la patineta de Declan.

—Está bien, cariño, está bien —Niall le frotó la espalda y Louis el vientre.

—Aquí vamos. Respira hondo, estamos bien —susurró Louis.

—Muy bien, ahora miremos tu mano —Niall lo sentó en el mostrador una vez que Zayn dejó el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Louis notó la retirada nerviosa del alfa y entró en su espacio, acariciando suavemente su cuello y deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Zayn lo abrazó con fuerza y respiró hondo. El aroma del algodón de azúcar de Niall olía más dulce durante su embarazo, pero Louis olía igual. Como calidez y dulzura y mañanas perezosas haciendo muffins.

—Está bien, Z. Los accidentes ocurren. Es pequeño, va a tener golpes, magulladuras, cortes y raspaduras.

—Iba demasiado rápido.

—No, no lo hacías. Nunca lo haces —Louis ahuecó sus mejillas—. Mira, está bien. Lo hemos puesto en esa tabla desde que tenía un año. ¿Recuerdas?

_ Justo antes de su primer cumpleaños, Declan no podía quedarse quieto. En el momento en que descubrió cómo gatear, iba muy rápido. Y caminó un montón cuando todos sus padres estaban en casa para el cumpleaños de Harry. Todavía no era el mayor fanático (prefería que lo cargaran) pero sus padres querían que se tomara su tiempo para crecer. _

_ Zayn filmó para Harry (que estaba filmando la película), Liam (que promocionaba un sencillo) y Niall (que grababa nuevo material). Declan sonrió por encima del hombro y siguió adelante, el golpe de sus pies en la madera llenaba el pasillo. _

_ —Lou, tu tabla —dijo Zayn. Louis solía mantenerla en la pared al lado de la de Zayn en Londres, pero no habían puesto los ganchos en Los Ángeles. _

_ —Espera, Dec —Louis pasó al lado del pequeño caminador para apartarlo de su camino. _

_ —¡Ah! —Declan se detuvo y lo alcanzó. _

_ —¿La quieres? —la dejó en el suelo y se agachó con él. _

_ Declan sonrió y se acercó dando tumbos, poniendo sus manos sobre ella e intentando montarse. _

_ —Si quieres dar un paseo, solo tienes que pedirlo —dijo Louis, tomando las manos de Declan y sosteniéndolo de modo que sus pies tocaran la tabla. _

_ —Nuestro pequeño destructor —sonrió Zayn caminando hacia atrás mientras Louis los hacía rodar lentamente por el pasillo, Declan riendo. Para cuando Niall llegó a casa esa noche, habían llevado a Declan al camino de entrada, Zayn patinaba un poco más rápido que Louis en el pasillo, su bebé con casco riendo felizmente en la tabla entre sus piernas. _

—Es un niño fuerte, Z. Tiene que serlo.

Declan hizo un puchero mientras Mommo cubría sus raspaduras con vendas de personajes. —Otro —señaló el pequeño rasguño en la base de su pulgar que ni siquiera había sangrado.

Zayn se rió entre dientes y besó a Louis, apartándolo del camino para poder ir a besar a su hijo. Y fue entonces cuando sucedió. Zayn sintió un pequeño empujón contra su palma, el mismo que Louis sintió contra el interior de su estómago. Jadearon y se separaron.

—¿Qué? —Niall preguntó mientras sacaba una paleta del congelador para su valiente niño.

—Eso fue definitivamente más que un revoloteo —sonrió Louis.

—Se movió... —Zayn lo alcanzó de nuevo, pero se apartó—. Espera, ¿puedo?

—¿Puedo? —Harry apareció junto a ellos.

—¡Yo también! —Declan saltó sobre Mommo, olvidando las raspaduras.

—Por supuesto. Vamos, estrellitas, no sean tímidas —Louis se frotó la barriga.

—¿Nada? ¿Nada en absoluto? —Harry se arrodilló y susurró como había empezado a hacer una vez que Louis lo dejó—: Vamos, amorcitos. 

Niall se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Louis.

—Creo que solo estaban preocupados por su hermano mayor —Louis se sonrojó, tomando las manos de Declan—con bastante torpeza considerando cuántas manos tenía en su vientre—y besándolas.

—Mommo, lo siento —Declan extendió los brazos.

—Está bien, nene —Louis se movió, golpeando las manos de todos sus alfas con las piernas cubiertas con rodilleras de Declan y una sonrisa juguetona. Con un poco de dificultad dado su creciente tamaño, sentó a Declan en su cadera y puso su mano sobre su vientre.

—Bebés, soy yo —le dio unas palmaditas tan gentilmente como siempre.

—Tal vez estén cansados, Dec —dijo Louis después de un momento de nada—. ¿Vamos todos a tomar un poco de aire fresco? ¿Continuar con el paseo?

—Pero nada más caminamos —insistió Declan.

—¿No quieres patinar?

Declan negó con la cabeza tan rápido que su largo cabello revoloteó.

—Ok, entonces caminamos. Tengo que mantenerme saludable —compartió una mirada con Liam, quien había tomado a Cashel del cochecito solo para abrazarlo. Liam se la devolvió con un guiño.

A mitad de camino, Louis agarró la mano de Harry y la presionó contra su vientre. El bebé alfa jadeó.

—¡Hola! —su felicidad burbujeó en risas—. ¡Soy Papi y estoy muy emocionado de conocerte!

—Este no quería ser eclipsado —señaló Louis hacia el otro lado de su vientre, donde había sentido el movimiento antes.

—¿Crees que sentiste ambos? —preguntó Zayn, en servicio de cochecito.

—La rivalidad entre hermanos ya —Niall sonrió, cargando a Declan.

—¿Soy el único que piensa en Poppy[1] de Trolls cada vez que te dices así? —Louis preguntó.

—Es tan lindo como una princesa —bromeó Liam con un guiño; extendió la mano alrededor de Louis para tomar la mano de Harry cuando el bebé alfa puso los ojos en blanco, entrelazando sus dedos y metiéndolos en la parte trasera de los jeans de Louis.

—¿En serio? —el omega se rió.

—No puedo detener la sensación —él apretó el Trasero.

\--

Declan se negó a usar su patineta durante unos días, hasta que Louis se cansó de ver las miradas de su hijo alternar entre la traición y el anhelo.

—Muy bien, Declan, afuera, al patio, vámonos —Louis lo hizo salir, patinetas en mano. Se arrodilló con cuidado y ató las habituales coderas y rodilleras del niño y luego agregó las muñequeras recién compradas—. Conquistemos este nuevo miedo tuyo, ¿de acuerdo? —se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad, dejó caer su propia tabla y pisó, pero rápidamente tuvo dos alfas acercándose a él.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —Harry gritó desde la ventana de la cocina justo cuando Liam apareció justo a su lado, con las manos agarrando su cintura, sin querer tirar, empujar o levantar el omega de la patineta por temor a que tropezara.

—Bájate —dijo el Alfa, al borde de una orden.

—Estoy tratando de enseñarle a nuestro hijo la lección sobre cómo volver a las andadas —suspiró Louis.

—Sí, y es una lección muy importante —se volvió hacia Declan y le dijo—: No puedes tener miedo de caerte, Dec, siempre debes levantarte y seguir caminando. ¿De acuerdo? Bien, ahora bajate, Louis.

—Pero no caminamos, papá —dijo Declan.

—Mamá no puede andar en patineta hasta que tenga a los bebés —le explicó a su hijo.

—Pero... ¿no caminamos?

—¡No puedes pasar de tener miedo de aplastar a los bebés con un abrazo a andar en patineta! —Harry gritó desde la cocina.

—No voy a hacer nada loco —exclamó Louis—. ¿¡No podemos estar felices de no estar asustado o estresado en este mismo momento!? —se balanceó sobre su tabla, mirando las manos de Liam en sus caderas.

La irritación en su vínculo con Louis rápidamente se transformó en algo más suave, algo que Liam no pudo entender. Entonces preguntó: —¿Qué?

—¿Fue en Canadá? No, estábamos en el continente. De todos modos... nuestro primer beso fue así. Yo en mi tabla, tú agarrándote —se sonrojó y sonrió como si no hubiera estado gritando.

—Creo que lo fue, pero fue así —Liam tomó la mejilla de su omega, acariciando suavemente con el pulgar ese pequeño racimo de pecas antes de inclinarse para otro tierno beso—. Y fue después de Ámsterdam.

Louis sonrió. —Entonces me derribaste, idiota —bromeó, los ojos brillando con el recuerdo.

—Bueno, te prometo que no haré eso ahora —en cambio Liam apoyó sus manos debajo de los brazos de Louis y lo levantó.

—¡Hola! —jadeó y se rio una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

—¿Realmente se trataba de Dec? —Harry llamó desde la ventana.

—Sí, por supuesto, Haz —le gritó Louis.

Harry le hizo un gesto al niño, que había estado patinando en círculos alrededor de ellos durante los últimos minutos. —¡Bebé, lo hiciste! ¡Ahora guarda tu tabla! —lo regañó y cerró la ventana de golpe.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Por qué está tan malhumorado?

Liam tomó la decisión Alfa de mantener la boca cerrada y no señalar los cambios de humor de Louis. En cambio, agarró la tabla del omega y pasó su brazo alrededor de Louis. —Te ves bien, chico —le dijo a Declan.

—Papá —Seis patinó hasta detenerse ahora que tenía la atención de su padre—. No caminamos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Bue, Harry se dice _Poppy_ que es otra forma de decir “papá” en inglés, supongo que para diferenciarse del resto. Decidí dejarlo como “papi” porque honestamente no sé me ocurre otro además de “pa” y ni sé si en otros países llamarán a sus papás así, pero ya saben. Liam si mal no recuerdo es _Daddy_ y Zayn es _Baba_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una explosión del pasado molesta a los gemelos.

Mientras Niall manipulaba el biberón de Cashel a media mañana, observó a Louis pasear por la habitación del bebé, repasando ansiosamente las cosas de su bebé.

—¿Y si son niñas?

—¿Crees que son chicas? —Niall arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa.

—No lo sé. Tal vez. ¿Y si lo son? Sólo tenemos cosas de chicos. No es que una chica  _ no  _ pueda usar dinosaurios y camiones y cosas de los Vengadores, pero quiero que tengan cosas de chicas como una opción.

—Entonces les conseguiremos cosas de chicas, Lou. Hay cinco de nosotros. Y en el momento en que la brigada de madres descubra que son niñas, estoy bastante seguro de que tendrán todos los tutús, unicornios, mariposas y arcoiris que nuestras madres puedan encontrar.

—Pero, ¿en qué volverán a casa? ¡Los libros dicen que deben tener algo para cuando vuelvan a casa y no me gusta nada de lo que tenemos para ellos! —hizo un puchero, los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Y no sé por qué estoy llorando por eso! ¡Maldita sea!

—Está bien, amor —se rió el irlandés, invitándolo a ocupar un espacio extra en la silla—. ¿Te gustaría ir a buscarles atuendos? Conseguiremos unos para si son niñas y otros para si son niños y los empacaremos todos en las bolsas del hospital. Creo que solo necesitas salir de casa.

—Soy del tamaño de una ballena y solo estoy a mitad de camino.

A las veinticuatro semanas, estaba bastante por encima de la mitad, especialmente para gemelos. Pero Niall no iba a contradecirlo. —Entonces llevaremos a Basil y Paul en caso de que te sientes y no puedas volver a levantarte.

—¿Y qué hay de Declan y Cash? Tal vez las estrellitas deberían tener su propia guardería, ¿y si despiertan a Cash? 

—Pero los querías aquí.

—¿Eso es egoísta?

—Nop —hizo estallar la  _ p _ para enfatizar.

—¿Estás diciendo eso por el Trasero?

—Me conoces muy bien —se rió Niall mientras hacía eructar a su bebé—, pero no.

—¿Estás diciendo eso porque mis cambios de humor son apenas tolerables? —preguntó desde debajo de sus pestañas.

—Nop. Y tus cambios de humor son bastante tolerables. Tu cerebro de embarazo, por otro lado, es mi favorito.

—¿Qué olvidé ahora? —él suspiró.

Niall miró las piernas desnudas y las bragas negras de Louis. —Para que conste, no me quejo.

—Maldita sea —Louis se echó hacia atrás, el vientre cubierto por una de las camisas de gran tamaño de Liam—. Al menos me puse calzones esta vez.

—Bragas —Niall corrigió con un movimiento de sus cejas—. Y no es realmente tu culpa. Ya no puedes ver más allá de tu vientre, entonces, ¿qué importa? Quiero decir, supongo que puedes mirar hacia un lado. Oh, mierda —se sentó rápidamente cuando Cashel eructó y escupió en su hombro—. Bueno, ¿por qué no nos vestimos los dos? Llevaremos a Cash a su primera salida de compras e iremos a buscar ropa para sus hermanitos.

—¿El niño tiene cuatro meses y aún no lo hemos llevado a una tienda? —Louis jadeó—. ¿Qué tipo de padres somos? ¿Eh, nene? —tomó a Cash de su Mamá cubierto de escupitajos.

—Entonces vístelo y recuerda que necesitas pantalones —Niall se golpeó el trasero.

—Vamos, pequeño —Louis lo colmó de besos mientras vestía a Cash, abrazándolo mientras sacaba el portabebés.

—Pantalones, Lou —dijo Niall cuando Louis trató de ir directamente a las escaleras.

—Bueno —se rió y se dirigió al dormitorio donde Declan estaba durmiendo la siesta junto a Harry.

Harry jadeó y miró lascivamente, observando a Louis dirigirse al armario mientras estaba embarazado y sosteniendo a su bebé.

—Basta, tú —Louis rodó los ojos, poniéndose con destreza unos jeans premamá y deslizando sus pies en los zapatos que le quedaran.

—El hecho de que estés haciendo todo esto con una mano porque tienes un bebé en la otra me está volviendo loco. Sal antes de que no te deje ir —susurró Harry, abanicándose—. Y cómprale a Seis unos calcetines nuevos, por favor. Todavía lleva de bebé.

—Diviértanse, mis amores —Liam besó a Louis, luego a Cash y luego a su vientre dos veces.

—Dos personas, cuatro besos, maldita sea —Louis sonrió y se dirigió al coche.

—Lou —dijo Niall cuando cerró la puerta.

—¿Si? —preguntó, poniéndose las gafas de sol.

—Revisa tu cerebro de embarazo. ¿Qué estás olvidando?

—¡Tengo pantalones puestos!

—Lamentablemente, sí —se rió Niall—. Pero Cash necesita estar en un asiento de seguridad.

Louis miró al bebé y luego jadeó: —¡Oh! —se apresuró, tanto como uno se apresura estando embarazado de gemelos, para ponerlo en el asiento del automóvil.

—Eres adorable y te amo —Niall le entregó un par de gafas de sol cuando se subió—. Recuerda, cinturón de seguridad debajo del vientre.

—Sí, señor, Sunshine, señor —Louis se lo ajustó—. ¡Vámonos! 

Examinaron las tiendas de bebés, recogiendo calcetines para Declan y dos conjuntos de trajes de bienvenida que hicieron que Niall tuviera esperanzas de niñas.

—Los mamelucos de las niñas son mis favoritos —sonrió Niall.

—Aunque me gustan los de los chicos.

—¿Realmente no quieres saberlo? —¡El suspenso estaba matando a Niall! Pero, este era el embarazo de Louis y podía hacerlo a su manera. Pero joder, Niall tenía tantas ganas de saber.

—Quiero decir, tenemos tiempo para cambiar de opinión —se sonrojó, frotándose el vientre.

Se dirigieron a otra tienda y luego a otra, aprovechando al máximo su tarde omega. Hicieron un desvío que sabían que Liam no aprobaría, pero Louis amaba a Harrod's. Era demasiado temprano para el té, pero podían caminar por la tienda.

Con el bebé en el cabestrillo, Niall caminó al lado de Louis, sus sombreros bajos por si acaso. Con cuidado, Niall se aseguró de que Louis tuviera el espacio más amplio entre la multitud de personas, caminando frente a él con Cash si tenía que hacerlo, o agachándose detrás de él si no podía. Pero cuando un área se estrechó, chocó con alguien accidentalmente. Cuando miró hacia arriba para disculparse, jadeó en su lugar.

Reconoció el rostro frente a él.

Le tomó un largo momento hacer la conexión, pero eso es lo que pasaba tras dos décadas de no verse.

—Hola, Niall —el irlandés sonrió amablemente.

—... Hola, Connor.

Louis miró entre su omega aturdido y el extraño alfa frente a ellos. —¿Connor? ¿Este es el Connor?

—Connor O'Leary —el hombre tragó saliva—, yo, bueno, yo era...

—El padre de Niall. Su Pa —la razón por la que Harry era específicamente Papi. Louis asintió con la cabeza en comprensión y simplemente no pudo evitar hacerlo. Respirar el mismo aire que este bastardo lo llenaba de una rabia impía, ¡y estaba contento de tener la locura del embarazo como excusa para golpear al hombre en medio de la elegante tienda departamental!

A raíz del crujido del cartílago, los transeúntes jadeando y el alfa gimiendo agarrándose la nariz, Niall llevó a Louis hasta su coche de la forma más segura y rápida que pudo, y salió disparado a casa.

La sorpresa, el pánico y la ira en sus lazos alertaron a los tres alfas en casa, dejándolos maldiciendo el hecho de que no habían insistido en hacer esperar a los omegas por seguridad, no que los dos lo hubieran hecho, o irse con ellos.

A pesar de lo frenéticamente que llamaron, Louis y Niall no respondieron a sus móviles. Los tres estaban nerviosos y ya a medio camino de la puerta cuando Niall los llamó, —¡Liam! ¡Llama al Dr. Black!

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡¿Qué pasa ?!

—¿Son los bebés?

—No son los bebés —suspiró Louis, frotándose la barriga mientras miraba a Niall, que había estado en silencio e ilegible durante todo el viaje a casa—. Estoy bien.

El omega gruñó. —¡No estás bien! ¡Tus nudillos ya están morados! 

—¡Estás siendo dramático! —Louis espetó, inseguro de  _ por qué _ estaba gritando, nunca le gritaba a Niall.

—¡Dice el hombre que golpeó a mi padre!

Al enfrentar la ira de Niall con sus propias emociones de ping-pong, Louis le gritó: —¡Si Greg no considera a ese hombre como su padre, tú tampoco tienes que hacerlo!

—¡Hiciste qué!

—Qué. Demonios. Sucedió.

—¡Niall, espera! —exclamó Liam.

—¡Cash todavía está en el auto! —regresó furioso al coche que seguía encendido.

Liam suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe. Pero fue entonces cuando Louis se derrumbó, sollozando sobre Zayn, el alfa más cercano. —¡Está tan enojado!

—Zayn, quédate con Lou. Harry, trae a Dec y Cash. Tengo a Niall.

Harry sacó a Cash del garaje, dejando al omega irlandés cerrando puertas y agarrando bolsas de compras. Liam lo dejó irrumpir antes de decir con la suave calma que Niall necesitaba: —No estás enojado con Louis, estás enojado con Connor.

—No, ¿de verdad, Liam? ¿Lo estoy? —Niall gruñó, con las bolsas en la mano y se paró frente a Liam bloqueando la puerta.

—Entonces, ¿no estás enojado? —estaba enojado, Liam lo sabía. Pero había una gran cantidad de emociones que sacudían su vínculo y sabía que Niall necesitaba ayuda para tranquilizarse.

—¿Por qué estaría enojado? ¡El hombre simplemente abandonó a mi familia, abandonó a mi madre, a mi hermano! ¡¿Por qué no querría que le dieran un puñetazo en la cara?! Al menos alguien lo hizo. ¿Louis está bien? —ni siquiera podía poner preocupación en la última pregunta, no por el enojo (enojo, no decepción, no tristeza, solo enojo, simplemente enojo, maldita sea) que lo recorría.

—Zayn está con él —dijo Liam—. Cree que estás enojado con él, así que tenemos que calmarte y traerte de vuelta con él, lo antes posible.

Niall tiró todo al suelo. —¡Me congelé! ¡No pude hacer nada, solo lo miré!

—¿A quién?

Caminaba de un lado a otro en el garaje. —¡Connor! El maldito Connor. De todas las personas en el maldito mundo, me encontré con Connor, el maldito O'Leary y me quedé helado. Lo he pensado, sabes. No hablo mucho de eso, pero tengo una lista de cosas en mi cabeza que quería decirle desde que realmente entendí lo que le hizo a mi familia, a mi madre, cosas que quería gritarle antes de golpearlo, y me quedé allí con el pulgar en el culo y luego, Y ENTONCES, para empeorar las cosas, no podía hablar en el coche, no podía bajar. Lo sabía, sabía que Louis estaba molesto y sabía que él pensaba que estaba enojado con él y yo simplemente no podía, ¡físicamente no podía hacerlo! Lo intenté, lo intenté, Liam, ¡pero estaba tan enojado! ¡Y simplemente vine aquí y lo empeoré! —hiperventiló al final de su perorata.

—Ven aquí —Liam lo tomó en sus brazos, frotando su punto omega.

Niall se aferró, felizmente dejando que su mundo entero se convirtiera en Liam. La fuerza de su abrazo y la firmeza de su cuerpo y su aroma consumieron las furiosas emociones de Niall como una ola del océano alejándose con la marea. Flotó en la superficie del espacio omega, bañándose en la calma de su Alfa.

—Oye, ¿estás conmigo? —preguntó Liam—. Tenemos que irnos.

—Está bien —Niall se dejó meter en uno de los autos sin asientos en la parte de atrás—. Hola. 

—Hola eres tú otra vez —Louis sonrió, pero estaba tenso e incómodo alrededor de su respiración agitada.

—Lo siento —dijo el irlandés desde el asiento delantero, pensando que era el camino a seguir. Todo estaba todavía un poco flotante. No lo suficiente para flotar, solo lo suficiente para… ondular.

—Está bien.

—¿Te vas a poner de parto? —él debería estar más ... algo, ¿no?

—No, es demasiado pronto, es muy, muy demasiado pronto —se preocupó Louis. Sí, los bebés eran "viables", sí, tenían más posibilidades de sobrevivir ahora que antes, pero NO saldrían hoy. Iban a ser más que viables cuando Louis los tuviera, iban a estar sanos y fuertes. No iban a salir hoy en absoluto.

Niall registró el pánico absoluto y preguntó: —¿Fui yo?

—Tranquilo, Ni —dijo Liam desde detrás del volante.

—Me alegro que ya no estés enojado —Louis casi se rió cuando el omega irlandés desabrochó su cinturón y se abrazó a él, acurrucándose contra él.

—No estaba enojado contigo.

—Lo sé —Louis asintió, habiendo revisado los eventos él mismo.

_ —Estábamos caminando en Harrods y Niall chocó contra alguien. Y pensé que se iba a disculpar y seguir adelante, pero simplemente se detuvo y se puso tan pálido tan repentinamente que tenía miedo por él, y luego el tipo dijo su nombre, lo cual, no es sorprendente, la gente sabe quiénes somos —se secó la cara y trató desesperadamente de reponerse mientras su vientre se movía y se tensaba por la ansiedad—. Y Niall dijo, “hola, Connor” y me di cuenta de quién era y yo... ¡me enojé tanto que no pude soportarlo! _

_ —Entonces, ¿le golpeaste? —Harry presionó una bolsa de hielo en su mano. _

_ —¿Por qué golpeaste al hombre? —preguntó Zayn. _

_ —¡Es Niall! ¡No abandonas a Niall! —con una mueca de dolor, apartó la mano de Harry, agarrándose el vientre mientras otra punzada atravesaba su cuerpo. _

_ —Lou, ¿qué está pasando? —Zayn se preocupó. ¡No podía dejar a Louis, no si estaba en trabajo de parto! _

_ —Yo... no sé —se frotó el estómago. _

_ —¿Esas... son contracciones? —preguntó Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras repasaba las matemáticas en su cabeza. Louis tenía veinticuatro semanas, ¡los bebés llegarían casi cuatro meses antes! _

_ —No, no, no son contracciones —Louis negó con la cabeza—. Estoy estresado, es sólo el estrés. _

_ —¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo? _

_ —¡No son contracciones! _

_ —¿Desde hace cuánto, Louis? —preguntó Harry. _

_ —… Desde que le di un puñetazo. Pensé... pensé que me moví demasiado rápido o demasiado repentinamente, que solo se estaban estirando, que desaparecería. _

_ —Pero no lo ha hecho. Deberíamos ir al médico, tal vez al hospital. _

_ —Hospital —decretó Zayn con un movimiento de cabeza—. Vamos, Lou. _

_ —No son contracciones —sollozó Louis, caminando con Zayn—. No son.  _

—Estaba enojado conmigo. Quería darle un puñetazo. O decir algo

—Tenías a Cash contigo. No puedes golpear a la gente con un bebé encima, omega tonto —a Louis le resultó más fácil concentrarse en su respiración con Niall contra su hombro.

—Buen trabajo, Lou, solo respira, amor.

—Lo que dijo Zayn —Niall frotó el vientre de Louis—. Siento haberte molestado. Lo siento mucho.

—No me molestaste, Ni. Y no debería golpear a la gente. No debería haberlo golpeado. Fue estúpido hacer algo así, soy una maldita ballena.

—Fue un golpe realmente bueno.

—Gracias —Louis sintió que la tensión en su cuerpo se aliviaba un poco con Niall tan tranquilo y reconfortante a su lado, pero las contracciones desiguales en su vientre golpearon de nuevo y todo lo que pudo hacer fue rezar—. No puedo tenerlos todavía, Ni, no puedo, no estoy listo, es demasiado pronto.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! —Seguramente había más que podía decir ahora, ¿verdad? Vamos, piensa en algo mejor que lo siento...

—No hiciste que se fuera, no me hiciste golpearlo —Louis respiró, frotando su vientre suplicante.

—¡Pero podría haberte calmado, estaba tan enojado en el auto y eso no ayudó, estoy seguro!

—¿Qué pudiste haber dicho? ¿Mejor me lo dices ahora? —Louis siguió respirando superficialmente, como si mantener el diafragma alto mantendría a los bebés adentro.

Niall extendió la mano para frotar el vientre de Louis. —Que eres hermoso y asombroso y que te amo tanto y que no estaba enojado contigo, ni siquiera un poco-

—No pensé que estuvieras enojado conmigo.

—¿No? Porque no lo estaba y creo que te grité.

—No, pero estabas tan enojado, y nunca estás tan enojado. No me gusta.

—A veces estoy muy enojado.

—¿Oh, si?

—¿Recuerdas tu fiesta de compromiso?

—¿Recuerdo que fue abrumadora? —Louis nunca antes había sentido tanta felicidad, no dirigida a él. Sus familias estaban ahí para él, sus amigos, su equipo. Todos se habían presentado por él.

Todos, incluido Nick Grimshaw.

_ Los alfas sintieron el peso caer en sus estómagos e inmediatamente escanearon la bulliciosa habitación en busca de sus omegas. Primero vieron a Niall, vieron sus ojos encontrar a Louis que se estaba alejando de la puerta por la que Nick Grimshaw acababa de entrar. Les tomó un momento hacer clic, recordar las palabras de Louis después de que Harry sugirió a Grimmy para la entrevista “oficialmente un omega” de Louis: “No, a ti te gusta Nick. Podría vivir sin que me agarre por el culo cada vez que me ve.” _

_ No había sido un intercambio divertido. La incomodidad de su omega sonó clara. _

_ Liam se volvió hacia Harry, tratando de evaluar si podía hablar con su amigo sin estrangularlo, pero el bebé alfa parecía lívido y el vaso de Zayn se había roto en su mano. _

_ Entonces, con cuidado, Liam rodeó la fiesta, agarró a Niall y lo volvió hacia Louis. De todos modos, esto era asunto del Alfa. _

_ —¡Payno, parece que las felicitaciones son necesarias de nuevo! Ni siquiera le diste a otro alfa una oportunidad —Nick lo saludó cálidamente, extendiendo una mano. _

_ Liam lo agarró, aplastándolo con fuerza mientras se daban un abrazo de hermano. —El culo de mi omega no es para agarrar. No lo sabías antes. No tienes esa excusa ahora. Haz que se sienta incómodo y te arrojaré por la ventana. _

_ Nick hizo una mueca de dolor al ver los dedos que le apretaban la mano. —Anotado. Incluso me disculparé. _

_ Liam se apartó y lo palmeó con una sonrisa; sin una mirada, sabía que Niall estaría al lado de Louis por el resto de la fiesta. —Mejor mantente alejado de él por ahora. Él vendrá a hablar contigo si quiere. Disfruta la fiesta. _

—¿Es por eso que estabas pegado a mi cadera? —Louis se rió del recuerdo de Niall; incluso con solo una mirada en el espejo retrovisor, Liam pudo ver a Louis comenzando a calmarse realmente.

Con la mayor seriedad, Niall dijo: —Somos los únicos que podemos tocar el Trasero.

Justo cuando pensaban que estaban fuera de peligro, Louis hizo una mueca, otro dolor atravesó su abdomen. —Ustedes dos todavía no pueden salir. No están listos, ¿de acuerdo? No están listos, no estoy listo, nadie está listo —le dijo a su vientre—. Quédense ahí un poco más.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall trae a Louis a casa y arregla su mierda para que Louis y los bebés puedan ser el foco principal de nuevo.

—¿Todo bien? —Harry preguntó cuando su familia regresó—. Estaba listo para irme —señaló a las bolsas del hospital junto a la puerta. 

—Contracciones de Braxton-Hicks —Louis lo besó una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca—. Estamos todos bien.

—¿Estamos todos bien? —el bebé alfa preguntó a Niall. 

—Sí, lo siento, Louis —el menor lo acompañó, con una mano en la suya y la otra en la espalda.

—Ya te has disculpado cincuenta veces, Niall, pero no debería haberlo golpeado —Louis lo besó por si acaso. 

—Discutible —suspiró Niall y acompañó a Louis hasta la esquina de la sección que habían considerado el nido. Era el lugar favorito de todos y olía a todos.

—Mommo, ¿bien? —Declan preguntó, moviéndose nerviosamente de un pie a otro mientras veía a sus mamás entrar. 

—Sólo tengo hambre, cariño. Pero papá pidió pizza, está en camino. Además, aquí tienes una lección de vida, cariño: no golpees a la gente en Harrod's. No es elegante —Louis se acurrucó en la sección mientras Niall esponjaba y acomodaba las almohadas a su alrededor y le quitaba los zapatos y se preocupaba por él en general. 

Declan asintió. —No golpees gente en Hawwod's. No es egante... ¿por eso fuiste al hospital?

—Porque papá, Baba y yo pensamos que los bebés iban a llegar y es demasiado temprano para que salgan. Entonces, fuimos al médico porque, si venían, el médico podría ayudarlos mejor. Pero resulta que estábamos equivocados. Y nos equivocamos de vez en cuando. Ahora, vamos a comer pizza y relajarnos porque eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer por todos.

El niño, al que le encantaba la pizza, asintió y saltó feliz a su lado. —Te hice esto.

—¡Es bonito! —Louis miró la pintura—. Lo colgaremos enseguida.

—Te lo colgaré. Dec, abraza a Mommo por mí. Sólo descansa, Lou. Niall se dirigió al refrigerador solo para ser arrastrado de regreso al sofá. 

Harry acurrucó a Niall en los cojines. —Entonces, ¿podemos tener una discusión en grupo sobre lo que sucedió en Harrod’s? Porque, sinceramente, todavía estoy un poco perdido. 

—Me topé con Connor —suspiró el irlandés, tomó a su bebé y besó su cabecita mientras abrazaba a Cash, preguntándose cómo diablos alguien podía alejarse tan completamente de su hijo—. Literalmente me topé con él.

—Entonces, ¿era Connor O'Leary? ¿El padre de Greg? —preguntó Zayn, sentándose cerca de Louis y frotando su vientre suavemente.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo lo reconocí. Greg tenía casi diez años, pero yo solo cuatro, era un poco mayor que Declan cuando se fue —sólo un poco mayor que Declan. Niall suspiró y los alfas pudieron sentir que sus emociones aumentaban. Cuando Cashel comenzó a sentirlo y retorcerse, Harry lo levantó y Niall sintió la vehemente objeción en su alma—. ¡Devuélveme a mi bebé! 

Harry se congeló y tropezó con las palabras. —O-ok, pero, tú... sabes que necesitas, como...

—¡¿Calmarme?! ¿Yo, Harry?

—Ni —dijo Louis suavemente. 

—¡No! —Niall gritó—. ¡No tienes que ser amable conmigo! ¡Te provoqué un trabajo de parto falso, estás loco!

Louis mantuvo su dulzura y no reaccionó a la ira de Niall como lo había hecho antes. —Sabes que siempre lucho por estar enojado contigo.

—¡Pero tú eres el embarazado! ¡Alócate! ¿Por qué estás cuerdo y relajado y yo sigo siendo el jodidamente loco?

—Porque todavía estás en el posparto, Niall —le dijo Liam en voz baja—. Cash tiene cuatro meses, no catorce. El hecho de que te hayan dado el visto bueno para... otras cosas —dijo sin preocuparse por sus palabras con Declan—, no significa que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad.

—Además, salimos porque lloré porque los bebés no tenían atuendos para volver a casa.  _ Y _ hoy golpeé a un hombre, así que creo que estoy un poco loco —continuó Louis—. Además, al ver un hombre del que tienes, tal vez, un puñado de recuerdos, mientras que también consideras cuántos recuerdos deberías tener de él si no hubiera sido un pedazo de... caca... y te hubiera dejado, además, ¿cómo le vas a decir a tu madre y mucho menos a tu hermano y tus padres? quiero decir, en general, es un poco de mierda, maldita sea, estaba tratando de no maldecir. No maldigas, cariño, al menos no hasta que seas mayor —Louis suspiró, frotando la espalda de Declan—. Entonces, vamos a desglosarlo, ¿verdad? ¿De qué sentimiento quieres hablar primero?

—Estoy tan contento de que hayas aprendido tanto de la Dra. Rossi —Liam compartió una sonrisa de orgullo con él.

Niall consideró la pregunta, luchando por ver a su bebé a través de las lágrimas que no quería derramar por el padre que lo había dejado. —Estoy triste. Me pone triste. Porque tienes razón. Debería tener más recuerdos de él y todo eso, pero… tenía a Cashel. Quién debería ser su nieto. En cambio, ¡es un extraño! ¡No es nadie! Una vez más, me sorprende haberlo reconocido —gritó. 

—Y estás enojado porque es un extraño. Que se fue y lastimó a tu madre —Zayn le ofreció las palabras.

—¡Y que lastimó a mi hermano! No importa lo que Dadaì y papá hicieron, el padre biológico de Greg lo dejó. Eso significó algo para él y nunca supo qué hacer con eso y sé que nunca quiso desquitarse conmigo, pero a veces lo hizo y ¡no fue justo! ¡Y estoy enojado conmigo mismo! ¡Debería haberlo golpeado! ¡O patearlo o algo así! Siento que decepcioné a mi hermano.

—No has decepcionado a nadie, Nialler —Harry pasó los dedos por el cabello de Niall mientras continuaba—. Greg será el primero en decirte eso.

—Y luego no pude arreglarlo y pensaste que estaba enojado contigo y no podía ver que estabas herido y ¡lo siento, Louis! ¡Lo siento mucho!

—Lo sé, Sunshine, acepto tus disculpas y te perdono —Louis luego tapó los oídos de Declan y dijo en voz baja—: ¿Quieres jugar con el Trasero? Siempre te hace sentir mejor.

Niall se rió y se secó la cara. El espacio omega había ayudado a calmar el ataque inicial, y las réplicas no fueron tan malas. Además, tenía que cuidar de Louis, no al revés. —No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero más tarde. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás seguro?

—El doctor dijo, Ni, que estamos todos bien —sonrió, frotándose la barriga—. No debería haberlo golpeado.

—De nuevo, discutible —Niall se encogió de hombros. 

—Yo, por mi parte, me alegro de que alguien lo haya hecho —Zayn se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué le vas a decir a tu hermano?

—Que ese súper preñado de allí golpeó a Connor O'Leary. Fue un buen golpe, Liam. Creo que te estaba canalizando —dijo Niall. 

—Si vas a golpear a alguien, Seis —dijo Liam—, asegúrate de hacerlo bien.

—Pero no en Hawwod’s —le dijo a Mommo, quien sonrió y lo ahogó en besos y le susurró que fuera a darle besos a mamá. Declan se acercó y se acurrucó dulcemente con Niall. 

—Entonces, ¿podemos hablar de algo más ahora? —Niall preguntó con un suspiro, sosteniendo felizmente a sus dos bebés y decididamente nunca los soltó—. ¿Algo más?

—Podemos nombrar a los bebés —ofreció Louis. 

Los ojos de Niall se llenaron de lágrimas. —¿Estás diciendo eso porque hoy tuve un colapso total y absoluto?

—Quizás, pero necesitan nombres, Ni. Por un segundo, pensé que los estábamos teniendo y ni siquiera hemos hablado de eso. Y sí, sé que eso depende de mí —puso los ojos en blanco y se frotó el vientre, volviéndose para apoyarse en Liam y poner los pies en el regazo de Zayn—. Pero es el momento. Y ahora que Jagger está fuera de la mesa, estamos de vuelta en la casilla uno. ¿Qué otros nombres teníamos para Cash?

Niall lo despidió. —No, no, comencemos con los nombres que te gustan para nuestros bebés.

Louis se sonrojó y se frotó el vientre, mirándolo como si no pudiera esperar para abrazarlos. Pero podía esperar, era mejor que esperaran. —¿Qué? —preguntó, completamente distraído por el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Oh, ya que nuestros dos chicos medio irlandeses tienen nombres irlandeses, podemos ser ingleses correcto e ir con Elizabeth y Victoria.

Sus chicos se rieron entre dientes. 

—Me gusta el nombre de Stevie para una niña —ofreció Harry. 

—Por supuesto —Louis se rió entre dientes.

—Escucha, Hazza, estás a punto de que te revoquen tus privilegios de nombres. ¿El segundo gemelo será Nicks? —Niall se rió, limpiando la tristeza de su rostro; uno no podía burlarse de Harry y permanecer triste—. ¿Continuamos el tema musical con los segundos nombres de nuestros hijos?

—Dec no tiene un tema musical en su nombre —respondió Harry a la defensiva. 

—Su segundo nombre es Liam, ¿qué mejor músico conoces? —Niall sonrió. 

—Bésame —Liam puso los ojos en blanco en broma—. Podríamos ponerles el nombre de nuestros padres.

—Querido Dios, Liam, solo hay dos aquí —se rió Louis. 

—¿Estás seguro? —bromeó—. ¿Y Philippa? Podemos tener nuestra propia Pippa.

—Meh —Zayn movió su mano hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sin sentirse impresionado. 

—Bueno, Z, las probabilidades están a tu favor en lo que respecta a la paternidad —Harry deslizó su dedo en la palma de Cashel—. ¿Qué tienes para nosotros?

—No me importan Stevie y Presley, pero los extremos suenan igual y Louis no quiere eso —respondió Zayn con un encogimiento de hombros casual.

—¿Pero estamos preguntando qué quieres? —respondió Liam. Podía escuchar la indiferencia forzada en la voz de su alfa y conocía su razonamiento.

— _ ¿Quieres que tengan su propia guardería?  _ — _ preguntó Liam mientras llevaban su botín de baby shower a la guardería; tantos pañales y, sin embargo, sabía que todavía estarían corriendo a la tienda por más. _

— _ Louis los quiere aquí. _

— _ Sí, pero también tienes un chance. Tienes la oportunidad de opinar. _

_ Zayn se encogió de hombros. _

— _ Zayn. _

_ El alfa suspiró; nunca podría ocultarle nada a Liam, vínculos o no vínculos.  _ — _ Puede que no lo sean, ya sabes. _

— _ ¿Qué quieres decir? Pasaste un celo con él. _

— _ Sí, pero Harry y él también hicieron lo sucio. _

— _ Sí, pero, estabas en  _ celo _. _

— _ Así que todavía hay un veinte por ciento de posibilidades de que sean de Harry  _ — _ intentó ignorarlo mientras reorganizaba las cajas en orden de tamaño. _

— _ Zayn. _

— _ Liam  _ — _ se volvió completamente hacia su Alfa _ — _ , lo último que quiero sentir el día que Louis dé a luz a los bebés por los que luchó tanto por tener es decepción. Amaré a estos bebés de todos modos, pero... _

— _ Quieres que sean tuyos. _

— _ Sí, así que no quiero que se me pase por la cabeza que lo sean. Porque puedo imaginarme a Louis, ese día, incluso preocupándose de que estoy decepcionado y culpándose a sí mismo por ello. Y el pensamiento de quitarle incluso un mínimo de alegría ese día es simplemente… inaceptable. _

— _ Está bien  _ — _ Liam acercó a Zayn, tratando de ahuyentar la ansiedad con un abrazo. _

— _ Voy a amarlos sin importar qué. _

— _ No tienes que convencer a nadie de eso, mi amor. Lo sabemos. _

Pero... un pequeño empujón, una pequeña broma estaría bien, decidió el Alfa.

—Quiero bebés saludables, eso es lo que quiero —Zayn compartió una mirada juguetona con su Alfa, luego sonrió a su omega y besó su vientre—. Bebés sanos y un Mommo sano.

—Y estoy trabajando en eso, pero los bebés necesitan nombres —Louis tomó su rostro y juntó sus bocas.

—Si te gustan los nombres de reinas, están Rania y Noor. Las reinas del Jordán —dijo en voz baja contra su omega que tenía los besos más dulces para él; La boca de Louis podía extraer casi cualquier cosa de él—. Y Laila. Me gusta Laila.

—¡Mommo, Baba! —Declan gimió y se cubrió los ojos. Mirando entre sus dedos, vio que Liam dirigía la cabeza de Louis para darle un beso y gimió, tapándose los ojos con las manos—. ¡Papá!

—Un día, mi querido amor, vas a tener un alfa, un omega o un beta a quien también querrás besar todo el día —Niall besó la cabeza de su hijo—. ¿Qué hay de los nombres de los chicos, Louis?

—No Louis —suspiró feliz, aunque sus palabras fueron severas—. Ni siquiera lo sugieras, Niall.

—¿No quieres llamarlos Louis y Niall? Serían fantásticos —bromeó el omega más joven. 

Louis lo consideró. —No me importa Niall.

—Bueno, si Niall está sobre la mesa, Louis también.

—Podrías ir con Lewis y Neil —bromeó Harry.

—Voy a sacar el frasco de los nombres de tu baby shower —Zayn le dio al omega otro beso antes de rodar sobre la parte superior del sofá y correr a la cocina donde habían terminado los frascos con los nombres. Deliberaron y vetaron nombres hasta que llegaron las pizzas y luego hasta bien entrada la noche.

—¿Qué hay de Tyson? —sugirió Liam mientras se preparaban para irse a la cama—. Como Mike —dijo, besando la mano magullada de su omega.

—¿No es una marca de pollo? —Louis se rió entre dientes, deslizándose bajo las sábanas.

—Bueno, son nuestros nuggets. Buenas noches, nuggets —iam frotó el vientre de Louis y se rió mientras colgaba un brazo protector sobre el omega. A Louis le resultaba más fácil dormir a los pies de la cama, debido a la frecuencia con la que tenía que orinar. 

—Buenas noches, bebés —Niall cubrió a Liam para besar la barriga de Louis—. Lo siento, casi los hice salir. Pero quédense dentro de Mommo.

—Louis empujó juguetonamente a Niall, riendo cuando el omega más joven lo colocó en una posición sentada para un beso de buenas noches apropiado y sucio. A mitad de camino, Louis hizo una mueca. 

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Eres tú o son los bebés?

Louis negó con la cabeza y se frotó el vientre en expansión; luego se rió. Tomó la mano de Niall y la puso sobre su estómago. 

—¡Oh! Oh, vaya, eso fue grande —jadeó Niall. 

—¿Qué está pasando? —el murmullo de Zayn era incoherente en esa casi etapa de sueño, pero lo conocían lo suficientemente bien como para entenderlo. 

—Están pateando.

—Lo suficientemente fuerte como para que puedas ver el movimiento de la barriga de Louis —Niall levantó sin ceremonias la camisa de Louis.

—Oye, no decepciones a tus padres —el omega se tocó el vientre.

Liam jadeó cuando apareció un pequeño bulto y desapareció; él sonrió. 

Niall se rió entre dientes y se frotó el lugar donde había salido su piel. —Es tan extraño, ¿verdad? Sentir que tu cuerpo se mueve cuando en realidad no lo estás haciendo.

—Extraño —Louis se rió y luego gimió—. Chicas, en serio. Dejen de jugar al fútbol con la vejiga de Mommo, por favor.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para ir al baño? —Niall preguntó.

—Sólo arriba —respondió, agradeciendo a Liam mientras el Alfa lo ayudaba a levantarse.

—Espera un segundo —Harry se sentó—. Dijiste chicas.

—¿Eh? —Louis rebotó de un pie a otro

—Ve al baño y luego vuelve. Porque definitivamente dijiste chicas —dijo Liam, sonriendo—. ¿Sabes algo que nosotros no? Porque todos los nombres que nos diste hoy eran nombres de niñas.

—Solo una corazonada —Louis se encogió de hombros y corrió al baño. 

—¿Estarás decepcionado si son niños? —Zayn preguntó adormilado cuando Louis regresó. 

—¡Por supuesto que no! Mommo nunca se decepcionará de ustedes dos, nunca, nunca, nunca. Tal vez sus acciones, pero no ustedes en sí —se palmeó el vientre. 

—No quise decir eso —Zayn se despertó un poco más—. Salió mal. Pero, ¿esperas que sean niñas? 

—Creo que son chicas, eso es todo. Podría estar equivocado. ¿Qué dice el club de viejas esposas, Harry?

Sonriendo como si hubiera estado esperando veinte semanas para esta discusión, el bebé alfa rebotó de emoción. —No está tan bajo el vientre, lo que indica una niña. Pero, la línea en tu vientre... 

—Linea nigra —murmuró Niall, acurrucándose en un Zayn adormilado.

—... comienza arriba de tu ombligo, lo que generalmente significa niño, pero ahora está más oscuro debajo de tu ombligo, lo que creo que significa que son niñas.

—¿Entonces el club de viejas dice chicas?

—Oh, no he terminado —sonrió Harry felizmente—. La frecuencia cardíaca de los bebés es alta, lo que también dice que son niñas.

Louis se rió. —Aún niñas.

—Bueno, hay un calendario chino de predicciones que dice que serán niños, pero las probabilidades abrumadoras dicen que sí, niñas. Además, dicen que cuanta más acidez tengas, más pelo tendrá el bebé .

—Lo averiguaremos muy pronto —Louis se palmeó el vientre. 

—Sí, pero ustedes dos permanezcan allí hasta entonces.

—Escuchen a Alfa, bebés, es muy inteligente —susurró Louis, recostándose en Liam.

—Entooooonces, ¿podemos hablar de nombres de nuevo? —Harry sonrió. 

—Mañana, Haz. Mañana —Louis se rió y se acurrucó en el Alfa para pasar la noche, o al menos, hasta su próxima visita al baño.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry pierde sus privilegios para nombrar, Declan se enoja y Louis tiene otro susto que lo hace cuestionarse a sí mismo.

—Diana.

—Tal vez.

—Angie.

—¿Corto para…?

—... nada, sólo Angie.

—No.

—¿Qué hay de Penny?

—Conocemos una Penny.

—Lucy.

—Ohh, en la lista corta.

—Rhiannon.

—Es bonito.

—Delilah.

—Hey.

—Valerie.

—…¿Harry?

—¿Cecilia?

—Harry.

—Billy.

—¡Harry! —Louis arrojó una manzana cercana al bebé alfa.

—Tranquilo, Lou —se rió Harry—. ¡No lances puños ni otras cosas así!

—¡Bueno, no puedes elegir los nombres de nuestros niños de títulos de canciones! —se rió junto con él, casi sin poder regañarlo—. ¡Privilegios de nombres revocados! Puedes tenerlos de vuelta mañana.

Después de unos minutos de escuchar a Louis cortar verduras, Harry casi susurró: —Layla.

—... Zayn dijo que le gustaba Laila —le dio al bebé alfa una pequeña sonrisa—. Eric Clapton, ¿verdad?

—Sí —sonrió—. ¿Podemos preseleccionar a Rhiannon? Dijiste que era bonito.

—No. Pero te daré a Stevie.

—¡Lo tomo! Stevie... y Presley.

—¿No vas a guardar ese para nuestra niña? —no quería comprometerse con el nombre que Harry siempre había querido; después de todo, estos bebés podrían ser de Zayn.

Harry jadeó y gruñó, arrojando la lista sobre la mesa de café y saltando hacia Louis. —Dilo otra vez.

—Harry —Louis puso los ojos en blanco.

—Esa es la cosa más sexy que me has dicho —Harry gimió y se apretó contra la espalda de Louis, sus dedos le hacían cosquillas en los costados mientras los deslizaba bajo el dobladillo de la vieja camisa de Liam. Trazó círculos en el vientre de Louis, arrastrando las yemas de los dedos a lo largo de la piel.

—Soy una ballena —gimió Louis—. Y todavía voy a hacerme más grande.

—Eres hermoso —murmuró contra el cuello de Louis—. Nunca has sido más hermoso.

—¿Entonces soy feo regularmente? —Louis bromeó, contento con el calor de Harry en su espalda y suspirando cuando el alfa le dio la vuelta.

—Sabes que no lo eres —tomó sus mejillas y se inclinó sobre el vientre para besarlo.

—Tienes suerte de ser tan alto —era una de las cosas favoritas de Harry: presionar su estómago contra el omega embarazado para entretener a la parte de él que había querido ser uno.

—¿Y que tu seas tan pequeño?

Louis lo golpeó ligeramente con el lado plano del cuchillo y se dio la vuelta.

—Pero no había terminado —Harry volvió a la posición detrás de él, con los brazos alrededor de Louis y su vientre.

—Considera tus palabras con más cuidado entonces —Louis quedó atrapado entre un puchero y una sonrisa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Crudité. Los bebés quieren verduras hoy. Liam salió corriendo a buscarme hummus.

—Tan saludable —Harry se frotó los costados y besó el lado sin marcas de su cuello—. ¿A dónde se fue tu lado goloso?

—El salado lo reemplazó, últimamente, pero la Dra. Walden dijo que reduzca mi sodio y mi azúcar —hizo una mueca—. Y los garbanzos tienen un alto contenido de hierro, y ella dijo algo sobre mis niveles de hierro.

—¡Mommo! ¡Mommo! ¡Mira! —Declan entró corriendo, Niall y Zayn lo siguieron.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —él igualó la emoción de su hijo.

Con la lengua en la esquina de su labio en concentración, Declan puso su patineta sobre sus pies y miró a Zayn, quien rápidamente se bajó, con las manos listas para atraparlo por si acaso. Saltando, golpeó la tabla sobre sus ruedas, pero falló el aterrizaje. —¡Espera! ¡Yo lo hago!

Lo intentó tres veces más, Zayn lo animó en silencio hasta que finalmente aterrizó en la tabla sin necesidad de que Baba lo atrapara.

—¡Hurra! —Louis levantó los brazos; Harry le quitó el cuchillo de la mano—. ¡Buen trabajo, Dec! —levantó a su bebé y le besó la nariz—. No puedo esperar para volver a andar en patineta contigo.

—¿Podemos? —ofreció su tabla.

—No —dijeron los alfas.

—En ocho semanas más o menos —Louis se palmeó el casco.

—Tal vez más, Mommo está olvidando que necesita recuperarse —Niall miró a Louis.

Declan frunció el ceño y se alejó pisoteando.

—Seis —Louis sintió que se le rompía el corazón al verlo.

—Lo tengo, amor —Niall siguió a su hijo por el pasillo.

Louis se acercó a las verduras y mordió un tallo de apio con tristeza.

—Es una personita con emociones intensas, ¿recuerdas? —Harry volvió a abrazarlo y le besó la cabeza—. Y también hizo esto con Niall. Se entristeció porque Mami estaba demasiado embarazado para hacer nada y tú hiciste lo mismo por Ni. Explicaste todo y suavizaste las cosas. Es el turno de Ni de hacer eso, es tu turno de estar embarazado.

Louis se secó los ojos, pero las lágrimas no paraban.

—Oigan, ¿tengo... el hummus? —preguntó Liam, frunciendo el ceño inquisitivamente a sus alfas en busca de respuestas.

—Dec está molesto porque Louis no puede patinar con él —susurró Zayn.

—Porque soy gordo e inútil —gritó, masticando verduras con tristeza. Empujando a Harry, se quejó—. ¡Y estás tan caliente de repente!

—Estás embarazado y eres maravilloso —Liam abrió el helado que había comprado por capricho. Louis apuñaló una zanahoria con los labios todavía hacia abajo, pero sin llorar. Era difícil comer mientras lloraba.

—Mommo —Niall apareció en la puerta, Declan en su cadera.

—¿Vienes a nadar con nosotros? —preguntó el pequeño como si tuviera miedo de ser rechazado nuevamente, pero lo hizo de todos modos—. ¿Por favor?

—¡Si! ¡Sí, podemos ir a nadar juntos, absolutamente! —él casi tiró su comida y se acercó.

—¡Mommo! —Declan gimió, pero no se alejó de todos los besos que le salpicaban.

Declan obligó a todos sus padres a meterse en la piscina de agua salada natural (a la que Harry insistió que se cambiaran antes de que a Declan se le permitiera entrar cuando era un bebé) con él, contento con toda su atención puesta en él. No pareció importarle cuando Mami desapareció y regresó con su hermanito en un pañal de baño, ni se opuso al brócoli que Papi incluyó en el almuerzo. Pero sí le exigió a Mommo que lo abrazara cuando se cansó, y ambos, envueltos en toallas grandes en la tumbona acolchada de la piscina, tomaron una siesta por la tarde.

Louis se despertó con dos tumbonas presionadas a cada lado de la que estaba.

—En caso de que tú o Dec se cayeran —dijo Zayn distraídamente, dibujando en su cuaderno de bocetos.

—¿Cómo me voy a levantar? —no es que le importara la vista de Zayn sólo en su bañador.

—¿Tienes que? Ya casi termino —el lápiz de Zayn raspó furiosamente.

—Tengo que orinar —él gimió y el alfa casi tiró su cuaderno sobre su hombro en su prisa por atender ese pequeño y necesitado sonido de su compañero embarazado.

Zayn movió la tumbona a un lado y con cuidado levantó a Declan sobre su propio hombro. Le dio una mano al omega mientras se paraba y mantuvo una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Louis, mirando el suelo en busca de puntos húmedos dejados por Harry, Liam o Niall (y el bebé) en su camino para lavarse.

Así fue como vio el rastro de sangre por la pierna de Louis.

—Lou. Necesito que no entres en pánico.

—Bueno, eso nunca ha ayudado a que alguien no entre en pánico, ¿qué pasa? —el corazón de Louis empezó a acelerarse.

—Estás sangrando. Voy a llamar a Liam, vamos a llamar a la doctora por teléfono.

—¡Estoy qué! ¿Cómo podría estar sangrando? ¡No me duele nada! —giró sobre sus talones para mirar y vio los pequeños puntos de sangre detrás de él—. ¿De dónde viene eso?

—¡LIAM! ¡HAZ! ¡NI! —Zayn gritó dentro de la casa, luego se volvió hacia su omega, agarró su mano y tiró de él para darle un abrazo.

—¡Nada duele! Nada, ¿cómo puedo estar sangrando? —el pánico sacudió sus manos y las apoyó contra su vientre, deseando que los bebés estuvieran bien,  _ por favor, por favor, estén bien. _

—Tranquilo, Lou, vamos a resolverlo. Vamos a resolver esto.

—Mommo, ¿qué pasa? —Declan, quien se había movido cuando Zayn gritó por sus otros padres, preguntó adormilado.

—Yo... —no podía gritarle a su hijo, no podía entrar en pánico frente a Declan—. No lo sé, nene. Pero, um, vamos a resolverlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es? —Liam irrumpió a través de las puertas dobles.

—Eso no puede ser sólo manchado, llama a la doctora —señaló Zayn a su pierna.

—Vamos Dec, ven a ayudar a Mommo conmigo —Liam se lo llevó.

—Uh-huh —Declan asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos. Podía sentir el pánico y la tensión en la habitación y no le gustaba, ni un poquito, y si podía ayudar, iba a ayudar.

—Escúchame, Lou —Zayn lo acompañó con cuidado al interior—. Todo va a estar bien. No vamos a jugar a “qué pasaría si”, vamos a caminar hasta el garaje, a vestirnos, a ponernos los zapatos e ir a ver a tu doctora.

—Está bien —Louis podría hacer eso. Él podría hacer eso—. Sin “que pasaría si”, ve al garaje, vístete, ponte los zapatos, ve a ver a la Dra. Walden.

Lo repitió en su cabeza, incluso cuando realmente lo estaba haciendo, incluso cuando Harry lo apresuraba a ponerse la ropa, y Niall lo ayudó con los zapatos y limpiar el rastro de sangre de su pierna.

Ve al garaje.

Vístete.

Ponte los zapatos.

Ve a ver a la Dra. Walden.

—Debería... la toalla. En el auto, debo traer la toalla. Estoy... estoy sangrando y el auto.

Lo último que le importaba a alguien era manchar los asientos, pero bueno, si eso evitaba que Louis se perdiera, podría tener todas las toallas de la casa.

—¡No! ¡Mommo! ¡MOMMO! —Declan pateó y gritó cuando Liam intentó entregárselo a Niall.

—Solo, vamos Dec —Louis le extendió una mano y llevó a Declan al Range Rover de Louis, ya que solo tenía un asiento para el automóvil para Declan (no debía confundirse con el Range Rover de Niall que ahora tenía uno para Dec y otro para Cash). Zayn no permitió que Louis lo subiera al auto, así que Louis caminó y se sentó en el banco junto a su hijo.

—Yo ayudo —Declan puso su peluche en el vientre de Louis—. Hay dos bebés.

—Sí, cariño, gemelos —asintió Louis, tratando de no pensar en lo inesperado que era esto. No hubo dolor, ni contracciones, ni nada.

—Entonces, tenemos dos Ladines.

Louis miró a Zayn a los ojos en el espejo retrovisor, puso una sonrisa temblorosa y le dijo a Declan: —Quieres decir Babis.

—Ladines —Declan golpeó suavemente las piernas del peluche en el vientre de Mommo, jugando con sus bebés.

—Babis —Louis sonrió.

—Ladines —Declan le sonrió a su Mommo.

—Babis.

—Ladines.

—La Dra. Walden no está, pero el Dr. Braddock dice que si no sangras mucho, no entres en pánico, pero estamos haciendo lo correcto al ir al hospital y él nos encontrará allí —dijo Liam desde el asiento del pasajero—. Así que puedes reducir un poco la velocidad, Z.

—Uh-huh —Zayn aceleró alrededor de otro coche.

—¡Babi conduce súper rápido como Batman! —Declan dijo, haciendo “vroom, vroom” mientras volaba su Aladdin alrededor del vientre de Louis.

—Babi necesita conducir de forma más segura o no llegaremos allí —advirtió Liam.

—¿Quién es Babi? —Zayn trató de hacer una broma que fracasó bajo su tono serio.

—Z, sin “qué pasaría si”, ¿recuerdas? —Louis respiró hondo, con la esperanza de reducir la tensión.

—Sin “qué pasaría si” —Zayn copió su respiración—. Sin “qué pasaría si”.

—Sólo detente, llevaré a Dec y el auto, estacionaremos y nos encontraremos allí —dijo Liam cuando llegaron.

Louis salió del auto con la ayuda de Liam, notando con cierto alivio que no había sangre en el asiento detrás de él.

—¡Mommo! ¡Baba! —Declan llamó.

—¿Sí, bebé?

—Toma a Babi. Un bebé tiene a Baba, un bebé tiene a Babi.

—Gracias, Dec. Z, no puedo llegar allí... —Louis apretó la mano de Zayn.

El alfa extendió su mano libre y le guiñó un ojo a su hijo: —Eres el mejor hermano mayor, chico.

—Zayn —Louis trató de concentrarse en su respiración mientras las enfermeras lo acomodaban con calma.

—Ya llegamos, ¿vino el doctor? —Liam llevó a Declan adentro.

—Las enfermeras acaban de revisar sus signos vitales —Zayn se puso de pie tan rígido que Liam pensó que podría partirse por la mitad.

—No es mucha sangre, pero no es manchado. Es lo que les dije —Louis se recostó contra la cama, frotándose los ojos y tratando de no preocuparse con los “qué pasaría si”.

—Buen trabajo, amor. Hola, Dec —le susurró Liam a su hijo, luego lo acercó a un borde de la cama.

—Mommo, respiramos profundo, como el yoga —tomó la mano de Louis y dijo—: Adentro todo. Afuera todo. 

Louis sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos caer, pero Zayn se sentó en el borde de la cama y las secó, besando su otra mano. —Adentro todo. Afuera todo —repitió Louis, poniendo tanto enfoque como pudo en su sonriente Seis—. Van a estar bien. Estos pueden ser los únicos hijos que tenga, así que tienen que estarlo.

—¿No crees que querrás más? —preguntó Liam.

—Le dije a Harry que sí, pero he tenido más sustos de los que ha tenido Ni y tendría que estar loco para hacer esto de nuevo.

—Si es lo que quieres. Siempre puedes cambiar de opinión —Liam apretó su mano.

—¡No dejes que cambie de opinión, Liam! ¡Dime que no puedo tener más bebés! 

—Es como dijo Tupac, cariño. No puedo hacer uno, no tengo derecho a decirte cuándo y dónde hacer uno[1] —rapeó juguetonamente.

Louis trató de mirarlo, pero no pudo endurecer su rostro cuando su estúpido Alfa lo convirtió en una papilla absoluta. —¿Me vas a decir que mantenga la cabeza en alto también?

—Tienes que —sonrió Liam.

Dos horas después, el t eacute;cnico de ultrasonido, el médico de urgencias y el Dr. Braddock tenían respuestas para ellos. Este último se quedó con ellos para explicarles: —Hiciste lo correcto al venir. Los bebés están bien. Confirmaré todos los resultados de la prueba con la Dra. Walden. La placenta previa es...

—¿Normal para los omegas masculinos? —Louis arqueó las cejas.

—No. No es normal para omegas o betas, pero no es inaudito. Sucede. Obviamente, ya que tiene un nombre. No hay nada que hayas hecho que lo haya causado. Y no significa nada terrible para tus gemelos. La mayoría de los embarazos complicados con placenta previa aún resultan en bebés y madres perfectamente sanos. Sin embargo, tenemos que tomar precauciones. Te mantendremos con restricción de actividad por el resto de tu embarazo y tendremos que revisar tu plan de parto con la Dra. Walden. Haremos más ecografías en las próximas semanas. La ubicación es marginal, por lo que puedes moverte a una posición normal que permita un parto natural, que creo que ese es tu plan. Sin embargo, la realidad de una cesárea es algo para lo que debes estar seriamente preparado.

—Está bien —Louis tragó saliva. La cesárea siempre había estado en la mesa, pero muy, muy, muy en la esquina. Porque significaba una cirugía mayor y un quirófano y...

—Inhala, exhala, amor —susurró Zayn, besando su frente y frotando su brazo, tratando de consolarlo lo mejor que pudo.

—Defina restricción de actividad, por favor, Dr. Braddock —Liam meció a Declan en su cadera.

—Solíamos llamarlo reposo en cama. Sin embargo, quedarte en cama todo el día y no moverte tampoco te hará ningún favor. Todavía puedes levantarte y hacer pequeñas cosas. Preparar la guardería de a poco, caminar al baño, dar un paseo corto, incluso un viaje corto a la tienda. Pero no uses las escaleras más de lo necesario, no te pares cuando puedas sentarte, no levantes nada pesado, eso incluye a este pequeño hombre que está aquí. ¿Puedes ayudar a mamá a hacer eso?

—Yo ayudo a Mommo —asintió Declan y el Dr. Braddock le sacó una paleta.

—Básicamente, no te esfuerces más de lo absolutamente necesario. Pero, en cuanto a hoy, puedes volver a casa sin peligro. Cualquier otra pregunta, ya saben cómo comunicarse con nosotros —el Dr. Braddock les estrechó la mano. Mientras Louis y Zayn terminaban el papeleo, Liam fue a buscar el auto.

—¿Vas a montar en buggy? —Declan preguntó cuando una enfermera trajo una silla de ruedas.

—Sí —Louis, con la ayuda y el apoyo de Zayn, se sentó y rápidamente se dio unas palmaditas en el regazo; Zayn movió con cuidado a Seis de la cama a Louis—. Sabes, Dec, una vez monté como tú. Excepto que estaba sentado en el regazo de Baba.

—¿Te sientas en el regazo de Baba?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Y no estabas tan cómodo como Dec —Zayn sonrió por lo lejos que había llegado su omega desde que lo vio de verdad. Louis le devolvió la sonrisa y le tomó la mano.

—No, me imagino que no lo estaba —besó la mano de Zayn mientras salían.

—Niall dice que instalarán un salvaescaleras mañana —les dijo Liam mientras los llevaba a casa—. Una de esas sillas a las que te atas y subes y bajas.

—Un poco demasiado, Li.

—Esto viene del hombre que tenía rampas instaladas para que pudieras andar en patineta en la casa —Liam sopesó en su cabeza—, ¿verdad? ¿Pero es mucho?

—No —estuvo de acuerdo Zayn—. Y él dice que miró cargadores para adultos, pero todos se llaman simplemente sillas de ruedas.

—No necesito una silla de ruedas —se rió Louis.

—Dile eso a Niall cuando lleguemos a casa.

—Eso va a ir bien —Louis se encogió de hombros. Pero, a decir verdad, preferiría discutir con su omega que considerar la posibilidad inminente de una cirugía mayor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] De la canción _Keep Ya Head Up._


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis está por todos lados con su embarazo.

—Liam —el tono curioso de Harry precedió su entrada y la de Declan al estudio. Acababan de tachar otro día del calendario de cuenta regresiva de los gemelos. Lo habían estado guardando desde que descubrieron que Louis estaba embarazado, pero dejaron de esconderlo en la habitación de Declan después del primer trimestre de Louis. Pero mientras observaba a Declan poner cuidadosamente una línea hoy, se dio cuenta de que él mismo estaba cerca.

—¿Sí, amor? —Liam se quitó los auriculares y puso toda su atención en su pareja.

—¿Crees que voy a tener un celo? —preguntó—. Quiero decir, Louis y yo tuvimos... —miró a su hijo en su cadera, quien le devolvió la mirada con los brillantes ojos azules de Niall—, ya sabes ... pero quiero decir, Zayn tuvo un celo con él, así que...

—Zayn no quiere hacerse ilusiones. Él está listo para que ellos también sean tuyos. Ya sabemos que son eso... 

—Monocigóticos.

—Eso, así que no hay forma de que ambos sean padres. Hablando desde el punto de vista médico —señaló a Declan, todavía observándolos con satisfacción a los dos.

—Pero, no creo que lo sean. Biológicamente míos, quiero decir. Yo sólo... creo que esto podría suceder.

—¿Incluso con Louis tan embarazado? Es Louis y amas a los omegas embarazados —Liam volvió a pensarlo—. Me refiero a que  _ realmente  _ amas a los omegas embarazados, por lo que querrías volver a hacerlo con Niall y los celos alfa son más algo físico-mental que hormonal. 

—Embarázame de nuevo, Harry Edward y te asesinaremos —dijo Niall casualmente mientras pasaba por las puertas dobles.

—Por si acaso, será mejor que llames a alguien y veas si es hora de volver a tomar algunos medicamentos. Cash tiene seis meses, no necesitas... ya sabes —balbuceó Liam sobre el resto de la oración, para diversión de su bebé alfa. Le parecía extraño amamantar. ¡No de una mala manera, no de una manera desagradable, claro! Simplemente encontraba el verdadero propósito de los pezones tan extraño.

—¡Ya tengo una cita con Sirius! —Niall volvió a gritar—. Y todavía es amamantar. Aunque, normalmente no le decimos “ya sabes” —él bromeó con su Alfa.

Liam se sonrojó y, sonriendo, continuó: —De todos modos, Haz, eres el más consciente de ti mismo. Estabas a tiempo con tu celo cuando Cash tenía tres meses y no pasó. Supongo que estás cerca de nuevo. ¿De verdad  _ crees  _ que vas a tener un celo?

—¿Qué es celo? —Declan preguntó, todavía tranquilo después de la meditación matutina con Papi.

—Erm... —¿podría ser algo que no experimentaría cuando fuera mayor? Su hijo podría ser un beta, y es posible que no lo entienda realmente cuando sea mayor. Y después de todas las inseguridades omega de Louis e incluso las alfa de Harry, Liam, como líder de la manada, estaba muy consciente de sus palabras. Nunca volvería a decir las palabras “es una cosa alfa-omega”.

—Bueno... —Harry, por otro lado, quería ser honesto, pero no estaba seguro de qué decir. Seguro que sus padres les dijeron algo de los celos cuando eran pequeños y su hermana y él pasaban semanas o fines de semana con los abuelos, ¿no? ¿Por qué no podía recordar? Y, ¿por qué la curiosidad del niño de ojos azules lo hacía sudar un poco?

—¡Voy a bajar! —Louis gritó como prometió a sus alfas y omega que haría.

—¡Mommo! ¡Papi, Mommo! —Declan señaló, la atención ahora en su Mommo.

—¡Louis! ¡Utiliza el salvaescaleras! —Harry y Declan corrieron hacia la escalera principal para acompañarlo por los escalones.

Louis, con Zayn a su lado, ya había bajado tres escalones. —Tengo permitido caminar un poco. La Dra. Walden y el Dr. Braddock dijeron que permanecer en la cama todo el día podría llevar a... 

—Sí, coágulos de sangre y esas cosas —suspiró Harry, manteniendo a Declan en su cadera incluso mientras Seis trataba de alcanzar a Mommo.

Louis tomó la mano de Declan con la suya libre. —Y que es una restricción de actividad y no reposo en cama por esa misma razón.

—Es tan terco —le murmuró a Zayn y Louis lo pellizcó por eso.

—¡Ay!

—¡Vamos Lou, te compré un salvaescaleras nuevo y sólo lo has usado una vez! —Niall hizo un puchero cuando Louis se unió a él en la sala de estar.

—Te dije que era innecesario.

—¡No es innecesario! Y si-

—Nop. ¡No! ¡Estuvimos de acuerdo en que no jugamos el juego de “qué pasaría si”! Estoy embarazado de treinta y tres semanas. Están bien, yo estoy bien, todos estamos bien. Pensamientos positivos, ¿verdad, Haz? —Louis se sentó en el sofá—. Ven, Dec, juguemos Mario Kart en su lugar. Dile a Mami que se siente.

—Mami, ven —Declan se movió de Harry y se sentó en el sofá, justo contra su Mommo.

Louis agarró la mano de Niall cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y tiró de él el resto del camino hasta el sofá. —Para que conste, lo uso para subir las escaleras. De todos modos, subir es más difícil que bajar.

Niall hizo un puchero. —¡Pero, caer es peligroso! Apenas puedes ver tus pies.

—Definitivamente puedo sentirlos. Sé que están ahí —Louis gimió, frotando su gigantesco vientre. Estaba oficialmente sin la ropa de su alfa y la ropa de maternidad de Niall, aunque Niall lo corregiría y la llamaría la ropa de maternidad de los dos. Le habían comprado camisetas más grandes y rápidamente arrancaron todas las etiquetas después de la primera vez que Louis vio el tamaño y lloró.

—Eso significa que los bebés están bien —Harry se inclinó sobre Niall y Declan para besar su vientre.

—Sabes que no están sentados; estás besando sus traseros.

Niall sonrió y besó su cabeza. —Aún así, tendrás una cesárea, ¿verdad?

Louis asintió, tomando una respiración profunda y resignada. Desde su último susto, todos, junto con la Dra. Rossi, su terapeuta, habían discutido la cirugía en varios momentos antes de volver a consultar con su obstetra. —La Dra. Walden dice que esa es la ruta más segura después de lo de esa placenta.

—Previa —declaró Zayn, después de haber leído todos los artículos que pudo encontrar. Dejó un plato de bocadillos y dos botellas de agua junto a Louis.

—Gracias, Z.

Zayn le besó la cabeza. —Todavía tengo que nombrarlos.

—Tenemos una lista corta para ambos sexos. Lo haremos.

Louis trató de no frustrarse en la hora siguiente. Realmente lo hizo. Sus esposos, a quienes amaba mucho, con devoción, profundamente, ya le habían traído el desayuno a la cama, acomodaban sus almohadas en el sofá cada cinco minutos, mantenían lleno el plato de bocadillos a su lado, tenían una manta en oferta justo detrás de él y no había dejado que su vaso de agua llegara ni siquiera a medio vacío.

Estaban tratando de mantenerlo cómodo, se recordó.

Estaban tratando de ayudar.

Louis respiró hondo. Audiblemente, lo cual fue un error.

—¿Está todo bien? —Harry saltó del sillón junto a él tan rápido que Louis se habría reído si no fuera por la frustración que burbujeaba en su estómago.

—Estoy bien —Louis forzó una sonrisa—. Estoy bien.

—¿Estás seguro? —Zayn apareció detrás del sofá para volver a llenar su plato de bocadillos... otra vez.

—¿Quieres ver una película arriba, cariño? —preguntó Louis, frotando el cabello de Declan.

Seis asintió, abrazando a Mommo aunque sus brazos apenas llegaban a la mitad de su vientre en la actualidad. Pero quería estar dondequiera que estuvieran Mommo y Mami.

—Iré a preparar la silla salvaescaleras —Harry saltó sobre el sofá. Nada dramático en absoluto.

—Arreglaré la cama y haré la lista en Netflix —Zayn le guiñó un ojo y lo siguió.

—Li, ¿puedes llevar esto arriba? Y dile a Zayn que ponga Disney Plus en su lugar —preguntó Louis, entregándole el plato de bocadillos.

—Seguro, Ni, ¿lo tienes? —preguntó Liam.

—Uh-huh —Niall sonrió y esperó hasta que los alfas se fueron antes de susurrar—. ¿Te traigo zapatos?

—Sabía que lo entenderías. Eres el mejor omega de todos —sonrió Louis.

—Lo sé. ¿Pero usas el maldito salvaescaleras más tarde?

—Me llevará allí más rápido.

\--

Los alfas esperaron unos minutos, listos para ayudar a Louis a acomodarse en la cama antes de ir a buscar a sus omegas.

Encontraron una sala de estar vacía y el sonido de un motor en marcha. Para cuando llegaron a la puerta, el Range Rover de Louis ya había salido por la puerta principal.

**Louis 9:30 AM**

_ Me permiten caminar un poco. _

_ Llevaremos a nuestro hijo al parque, donde me sentaré en un banco. _

_ No te olvides del bebé, está durmiendo la siesta. _

\--

—Más despacio, Dec —Niall, que no había mencionado tener que conducir dada la enorme barriga de Louis, guió a su omega por el camino; había pasado por el parque más cerca de su casa porque a pesar de que estos grandes toboganes intimidaban a su hijo de tres años, éste tenía un camino más corto del auto al banco. La brisa otoñal trajo un escalofrío tranquilizador y Niall apretó la mano de Louis—. Respira, Lou amor. Lo entiendo. Los alfas helicópteros pueden ser mucho, especialmente en los últimos meses.

—No eran así contigo y Cash.

—Lo eran. Estabas un poco distraído, afortunadamente. No es que esté agradecido de que hayas luchado tanto para quedar embarazado —se corrigió Niall—. Pero me rondaron. Harry especialmente. Pero recuerdas cuando tuvimos a Dec. Liam nos hizo practicar cómo íbamos al hospital. Varias veces.

—Harry cogía las bolsas, Zayn el coche, Liam y yo a ti —se rió Louis, frotando su gigantesca barriga.

Niall se rió, —Sí, pero recuerdas lo que realmente sucedió.

_ Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, Niall abofeteó al alfa junto a él. _

_ —¿Ni? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —murmuró Zayn. _

_ Niall respiró hondo, con la mano en el vientre. —No. Ya viene. _

_ Hubo un sólo momento de calma. Luego, los cuatro prometidos de Niall se movieron doblemente rápido para compensar ese segundo perdido, corriendo en pánico, los alfas chocando entre sí como una parodia de Los Tres Chiflados. _

_ Niall, sin embargo, tomó tranquilamente su bolsa de viaje, sólo para que Harry se la quitara del hombro antes de que el alfa reuniera un montón de otras cosas que no necesitaban, pero en las que había pensado desde su último simulacro de “ir al hospital”. Entonces Niall encontró sus llaves, sólo para que Zayn las tomara también, antes de cambiarlas por otro juego y otro y otro, su plan completamente olvidado bajo el evento alterador que estaba a punto de suceder. _

_ Con calma, Niall se conformó con la mano de Louis mientras caminaban hacia el auto. Liam corrió a abrir todas las puertas en todas partes, Harry empujó sus maletas y, por alguna razón, la máquina de café, en el maletero y Zayn encendió el auto, el auto equivocado, luego el correcto, luego recordó apagar el equivocado. _

_ Y entonces, sólo entonces, procedieron al hospital. _

—Están encima de ti porque...

—Están preocupados. Lo sé. Yo también lo estoy —suspiró Louis.

—Vamos, siéntate, siéntate —Niall puso a Louis en un banco cerca del patio de recreo. No había otras familias afuera y Declan tenía el control del lugar, lo cual era bueno porque era un pequeño tornado de energía; él acababa de cumplir tres hace unos meses, después de todo.

_ —¡Caset y los bebés también tienen pastel! —Declan intentó quitarle la primera tajada. _

_ —Oh, cariño, tu hermano aún no puede comer pastel. Pero estos bebés van a tener algunos. No te preocupes —Louis trató de no llorar; sus gemelos iban a ser tan amados por su hermano mayor—. ¿Quieres chispas en tu helado? Por supuesto que sí. _

—No es sólo que estén preocupados, amor. Nunca sabrán exactamente cómo nos sentimos, ni entenderán realmente por lo que estamos pasando. Sé que cuando me dices que estás bien, estás tan bien como puedes dado lo grande que te has puesto porque yo he estado allí. Pero estar encima de ti es todo lo que pueden hacer. Sus instintos protectores están en definitiva en cinco.

—¡Mommo! ¡Mira! —Declan agitó la mano mientras tomaba el gran tobogán con determinación.

—Buen trabajo, Seis —él sonrió y suspiró.

—Entonces, no estás bien. Dime cómo te sientes.

Louis tenía que resolverlo todo primero, luego convencerse a sí mismo de afrontarlo. Pero, era Sunshine quien preguntaba, así que lo hizo. —Estoy asustado. Tengo miedo de no poder retenerlos mucho más tiempo. Tengo miedo de tenerlos antes de que estén listos. Y tengo miedo de operarme para tenerlos. Y sé que los alfas están encima porque están preocupados, pero eso me preocupa más. Y me frustra. Porque me gusta cuando las almohadas están planas. Y me gusta caminar hacia el refrigerador y pararme frente a él antes de decidir traer más patatas fritas de la despensa —saludó de nuevo cuando Declan exigió que lo viera bajar por el tobogán de nuevo—. Y mira a Dec. ¿Qué va a hacer cuando tenga dos bebés? Joder, cuando tengamos tres bebés y él no recibirá toda mi atención.

—Harás tiempo para Declan; ambos sabemos que lo harás. Él es tu Seis, cariño.

—¡Mira Mommo, Mami! ¡Mira! —Declan corrió hacia ellos con las manos cubiertas de tierra.

—Oh. Un gusano —Niall se obligó a sonreír a su hijo y a la cosa que colgaba de sus dedos—. Muy bueno, Dec.

Louis se rió entre dientes, —Ah, eres un niño desordenado, me gusta. Aunque no podemos mantenerlo. Ve y llevalo de vuelta a su casa.

—Está bien —Declan corrió de regreso al charco de barro cerca del tobogán.

—Tal vez deberíamos conseguirle un perro.

Niall se rió. —Sí, agreguemos más caos a nuestras vidas y consigamos un cachorro para nuestro hijo de tres años.

—Dejaremos que Harry nombre al perro —Louis sonrió, tomando la mano de su omega y disfrutando de la brisa otoñal contra su cuerpo a menudo sobrecalentado mientras debatían si su bebé alfa usaría un juego de palabras o el título de una canción para nombrar a su hipotético perro; al final, combinaron los dos y salieron con  _ Furnando[1] _ .

Cuando regresaron, los alfas estaban tratando de parecer tranquilos y serenos.

—Hola, ¿te divertiste en el parque? —Harry se dirigió a su hijo, a propósito.

—¡SÍ! Encontré gusanos y bajé por el GRAN tobogán —Declan saltó hacia Poppy.

—¿De verdad? Qué chico tan valiente —lo abrazó.

Louis sabía que Harry se recuperaría eventualmente; no podía resistirse a un omega embarazado por mucho tiempo. Entonces, tomó un vaso de agua y se dirigió directamente al refrigerador.

Liam se apoyó en la puerta junto a él. —No vamos a dejar de preocuparnos. No podemos.

—Lo supuse —Louis ya se había resignado a ese hecho—. Entonces Niall y yo vamos a hacer un viaje regular al parque.

—Lo supuse —Liam sonrió y besó su frente—. Te amamos.

—Nunca cuestioné eso, Alfa. ¿Zayn está enojado?

—Está tratando de no estarlo. Estábamos terminando las cunas arriba.

Louis se dirigió a la escalera delantera, luego vio a Niall y se dirigió al salvaescaleras.

—Buen chico —Niall sonrió.

Louis se ató al ascensor y esperó a que lo subiera. —¿Zayn? —Louis se apoyó en el marco de la puerta una vez que llegó.

—¿Tuviste un buen paseo? —Louis podía escuchar el esfuerzo detrás del tono casual de Zayn.

—Si.

—¿Tienes hambre? —continuó armando la cuna mientras revisaba a Cash, quién estaba en su tiempo de barriguita muy feliz. 

—Estoy bien. Logramos traer algo de Nando’s. Puedo calentar el tuyo; lo mío no llegó hasta casa. ¿Cómo está Cash?

—Bien. Nos ha estado observando a Li y a mí.

—¿Estás enojado? —Louis, que nunca podría llegar al suelo junto a Cash sin estrellarse, se acomodó en la mecedora gigante y trató de no pensar en lo mucho que quería abrazar al bebé.

—Sólo estaba pensando en los “y si…”. Eso es todo.

—Acordamos que no haría eso. 

—No puedo evitarlo a veces —tomó el destornillador eléctrico y juntó una esquina.

—Por favor, no seas tan sexy cuando no puedo hacer nada al respecto —suspiró Louis.

Zayn se rió entre dientes y eso fue todo por cualquier tensión. A Louis le encantaba la facilidad entre ellos. Una vez que Zayn se acercó a besarlo, todo terminó. —Simplemente te amo. Y quiero que estés bien —dijo el alfa.

—Te amo. Y necesito que confíes en que conozco mi cuerpo. 

—Te subiste a una patineta embarazado. 

—Fue cuando todavía podía ver mis pies —dijo inexpresivo.

—Okay.

—Porque tengo que moverme un poco, Zayn, o voy a perder mi jodida cordura. No puedo simplemente sentarme en un sofá todo el día.

—Okay.

—Cash, no digas joder —Liam entró—. Mami dice que es hora de que comas, pequeño. Sí, lo es. Sí, lo es —levantó a Cash.

—¡Espera! —Louis le hizo señas para que se acercara y besó al bebé y al Alfa—. Gracias. Estaba muy bajo y no podía agarrarlo —él acarició suavemente al pequeño Cash y no pudo evitar las lágrimas que siguieron.

—¿Qué pasa, amor? —Zayn se sentó a su lado.

—¡Sólo quiero amar al bebé! —le gritó. Sabía que sus emociones se estaban apoderando de él, pero no podía detenerlo.

—Amas al bebé —Liam se arrodilló con él—. Todavía te levantas de vez en cuando para acurrucarlo. No creas que no nos damos cuenta de tus viajes extralargos al baño en medio de la noche.

—Yo también quiero tiempo a solas con él. ¡Es mi bebé! —Louis sollozó.

—Está bien, está bien —para calmar a Louis, ambos alfas y Niall llevaron la botella de Cash para que Louis se la diera.

—Mañana desayunará otra cosa —dijo Niall, sosteniendo el biberón calentado.

—Está bien —Louis sollozó y tiró de Niall para lamer la salsa de su mano. Hizo una mueca.

—Sí, es la hierba de limón, no salsa picante. Lo siento, amor —Niall lo besó.

—Soy asqueroso —Louis hizo un puchero, pero estaba de acuerdo con eso lo suficiente como para no llorar.

—Eres hermoso —Liam colocó a Cash sobre el vientre de Louis y le entregó la botella.

—Acabo de lamer la salsa Peri-Peri de Niall.

—Te hemos visto lamer mucho a Niall, francamente, la salsa Peri-Peri no se compara —se rió Liam.

—Eres hermoso y maravilloso y muy, muy bueno —Zayn besó su cabeza.

—Realmente espero que sean tuyos —Louis se inclinó sobre el hombro de su alfa.

Zayn volvió a besar su cabeza y murmuró en su cabello con la más profunda esperanza de que no fuera a decepcionarse: —Yo también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Mezcla entre _Fur_ (pelaje) y la canción _Fernando_ de ABBA.


End file.
